CCPW
by Vultarian01
Summary: This is an MLP pro wrestling fanfiction. This story follows the Mane 6's interest in professional wrestling. As the story continues, more characters with similar passions will join in. This pro wrestling fanfiction does have a storyline, so if you don't like that I am sorry. This story's characters are all humans, so there are no ponies.
1. Renevations

**Greetings. I am Vultrian01. This is my first Fanfiction, so please do not seek to eliminate me over my own inexperience. Do enjoy yourself, Peche.**

**Disclaimer: Also, I do not own MLP (Who's owner's name is Lauren Faust) or any of the MLP characters below. Except for Oc's. I'm pretty sure I own the Oc's if they ever appear. Lightspark is an Oc. Like I have stated before, I am inexperienced. Danke. That's German for thanks.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pinkie: "1!...2!…3! DING! DING! DING!"

Twilight: "Pinkie, we already have a bell."

Pinkie: "Oh."

Applejack rang the bell. *DING! DING! DING!*

Pinkie: "Anywaay…HERE'S YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL!, RAINBOW DASH!"

Pinkie Pie then proceeded to raise Rainbow Dash's hand and whoop for her victory (no big surprise) as Rainbow Dash decides to flip over Fluttershy onto her back and make a victory pose by placing her boot on her belly as Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight clap.

Twilight: "Well, it looks like Rainbow Dash is moving on to the three-way match, huh Applejack?"

Applejack: "Yup. It seems so."

Twilight and Applejack continued to watch as Rainbow Dash continued to wave her hands to the cheering "audience" until Twilight finally interrupted.

Twilight: "Ok Rainbow, that's enough." Twilight said giggling. "Get Fluttershy and come over here so we can move on."

Rainbow: "K!"

Rainbow bent beside Fluttershy and lightly patted her cheek to wake her up. "Hey Fluttershy get up, the show's gotta go on sometime this century." Rainbow Dash said extending her hand.

Fluttershy: "Ouch…..ok, sorry." Rainbow Dash helped her up. "But was a German Suplex really necessary to finish me off?"

Rainbow Dash Shrugged. "Hey, it got the job done." stated Rainbow Dash.

The two got out of the homemade ring and proceeded to the announcer's table for the preparation of the next match.

**_Two weeks ago…_**

The Mane 6 had decided to delve together into their favorite sport: Professional Wrestling. They decided they could make their own matches and wrestle each other for fun, but they had to find a place to do it at. That's when Rainbow Dash suggested that they could use the abandoned building that was located outside of town. Rainbow Dash said that the city used to own the building, but it eventually got condemned and everybody just seemed to forget about it. So the Mane 6 decided to regroup there after school was over and they had lunch.

When the Mane 6 got there, they saw that the outside of the building was square and looked rather small. However, when they went through the hallway entrance stepped inside and flipped the light switch it looked completely different. The inside was still small but not to small as it looked somewhat similar to a gym. The lighting was dim, but it seemed bright enough to show the entire room. There were bleachers on each side of the room that could probably hold about 60 people each. The middle of the room was large and spacious; perfect for a wrestling ring. In the Far back of the room there was a wide door that looked almost like a pair of double doors but it turned out to be a sliding door. The door led to a narrow hallway which led to three more doors at the end. The one on the left led to the girl's locker room, the one on the right led to the boy's locker room, and the door at the end of the hallway led to a small office complete with a bookshelf covering the back, a wide desk, and three chairs facing it. It was the perfect. However, the place was filthy and was in dire need of some renovating. But that was the beauty of having a friend like Rarity.

The Mane 6 started by cleaning the building from head to toe until it was at least somewhat clean. Applejack and the rest of her friends built the ring with the necessary supplies given to them (courtesy of the Apple family for having so much leftover junk in their shed). When the ring was completed, Rarity painted Canterlot High's insignia in the middle (due to the fear of being sued by the school for using the school insignia without permission, they decided to keep this a secret from the rest of Canterlot High and a few others with the exception of their parents who didn't have a problem with it). Applejack put up the mats around the outside of the ring and built the barricades and guardrails around the bleachers. But what's the point of having barricades and guardrails if you don't have an actual audience right? So Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie used their rather large assort of stuffed animals and set them up in the bleachers. Meanwhile, Twilight installed a recording device (which she had gotten from her cousin Lightspark who had recently failed in his movie directing career) in each of the stuffed animals. Using a small remote control, Twilight or any of her friends can activate the recording devices in each of the stuffed animals with three command installations: cheers, boos, and gasps. The volume can also be controlled by the remote. Twilight also used the lighting equipment (which she had also gotten from the benefits of her cousin Lightspark's recent failure) to light up the middle of the ring but keep the lights in the bleachers really dim so they can't see the stuffed animals very well so they can focus on their opponent (mostly for Fluttershy's sake because of her stage freight, even if the audience is a bunch of stuffed animals). Twilight also put up some beam lights and pointed them toward the red curtains covering the entrance to the hallway which is used for their "grand entrances" as Rarity calls it. In case you didn't know by the previous sentence, Rarity made the curtains for the grand entrances of each wrestler (after removing the door of course). Rarity also took the liberty of making the entrance themes (with the input from her friends), the wrestling attire, and the red carpeted runway from the curtain to the ring. Rainbow Dash made the announcer's table and put it on the opposite side of the ring towards the entrance of the hallway that leads to the entrance of the building. Pinkie Pie brought five microphones for them to use for announcements and stuff. Although she only brought five, she just insisted on yelling really loud. But what's a fight to start without a bell? Luckily Pinkie Pie kept a bell in her hair just in case of bell emergencies like these. Pinkie Pie also organized both locker rooms and (with the help of Twilight) organized the office at the end of the hallway that they can use for meetings.

After all of the renovations were done, they were satisfied by the turnout. However, they had to have a meeting in the office later to discuss another piece of business.

Rainbow: "So, how do we determine who's the champ?" asked rainbow Dash propping against the wall.

Twilight: "Well, that depends on which champion you're talking about."

Rainbow: "What do ya mean?"

Rarity: "Well, the championship belts I made so far are for both the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion and the Canterlot Diva's Tag Team Champions."

Twilight: "And we need to make a decision on which championship to compete for first." Twilight finished.

Pinkie Pie stopped spinning around in her chair and looked up with a confused look on her face. "How come there aren't any Men's Championship belts?"

Rainbow: "Do you know any guy we have a good relationship with, wont spill their guts about this to the school, or wont spy on us in the girl's locker room?" asked Rainbow dash.

Pinkie Pie thought for a minute. "No?'

Rainbow: "Well there you go then."

Rarity: "And the fact that we are all women doesn't improve the chances of a Men's Championship coming to light any time soon I'm afraid."

Pinkie Pie hung her head down. "Ok."

Twilight: "So, which one do you guys want to pick?"

Rainbow: "I think we should start with the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship. You know, to see who's best?" Rainbow Dash suddenly grinned. "And by who's best, I of course mean me!"

Applejack: "Y'all wanna put yer money where yer mouth is Rainbow?!" Applejack challenged.

Rainbow: "Well I don't know about that, but I do know that I'm gonna put my boot where your face is, Applesnack!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash each take a step forward one another and started to give each other competitive glares.

Applejack: "Why don't y'all get yer ass in the ring right now instead?!" Applejack challenged again.

Rainbow Dash frowned. "I don't see why not, I've been working on a finisher lately and I would love to try it out!" Rainbow Dash retorted once more.

Twilight intervened. "All right you two, lets save that for the tournament."

Rainbow Dash lit up. "Does that mean we go for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship?!" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly.

Twilight: "Well, it does make sense." Twilight paused in consideration. "Anyone else like rainbow's idea?"

After a brief moment of silent thinking they all nodded in agreement.

Twilight: "It's settled then; the tournament for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship will begin next week!"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

* * *

**You want to know a secret? Well...I can't tell you because that is a secret. But in all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed delving your minds into this chapter. Arevoir. That's French for goodbye.  
**


	2. The Drawing

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Please pardon me for misspelling my identity last time, and for all of the errors in the first chapter. I am ashamed. But I am getting better though. Please do enjoy yourself though.  
**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own MLP (Who's owner's name is Lauren Faust) or any of the MLP characters below. Except for Oc's. I'm pretty sure I own the Oc's if they ever appear. Which they haven't yet.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**One week ago…**

It was a Saturday afternoon. After a long week of school, the Mane 6's anticipation for the tournament was unbearable. After going home to get their things, they went to their rendezvous point which was obviously the abandoned building they fixed up for their wrestling matches. Twilight got there first (punctual as usual) and waited for the others to show up. Once they did show up, Twilight told them to proceed to the office and wait. She said she had to get a few things. So Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy waited in the office for about ten minutes in silence, until Rainbow Dash finally spoke up.

Rainbow: "What's taking Twilight so long?!" Rainbow Dash shouted in frustration.

Rarity: "She said something about getting something for the tournament."

Fluttershy: "Um…speaking of which, how is this tournament suppose to work?" asked Fluttershy.

Rarity: "I think twilight is going to supply us with that answer when she gets back."

Applejack: "If she ever gets back." Applejack commented.

Pinkie Pie continues to spin around in her rotating chair while she spoke. "IF she doesn't come back, can I have her little brother?!" asked Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy: "Why would you want Spike?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

Pinkie Pie stops spinning. "Duh! So I can practice my wrestling moves on him! I'm sure he doesn't mind." Pinkie Pie said with a grin.

Rarity: "I think Twilight does though…"

Pinkie: "That's not fair! Why can't I have a little brother to practice with?!" Pinkie Pie complained with crossed arms.

Rainbow: _"Because Twilight is saner than you." _Rainbow Dash thought while rolling her eyes.

Pinkie Pie: "Hey! I'm not nutty! I'm funny! There's a difference Dashie." Pinkie Pie said with a serious expression on her face.

Rainbow Dash had a look of confusion on her face. "How did you...?"

Rainbow Dash was interrupted by the sound of the office door opening so she quickly shrugged of her question. Twilight came into the office with both arms full. She was holding a large top hat in her left arm and was holding a stack of notebook paper in her right arm. Twilight then proceeded to the desk and put her stuff on in before sitting down in her business chair that was placed behind the desk.

Applejack: "Uh…Twi? What's all this?"

Twilight: "This, Applejack, is the stuff we will be using for the tournament."

Rainbow: "So…How is this tournament going to work Twilight?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: "I'm so glad you asked Rainbow!" Twilight stated cheerfully.

Twilight put the top hat and the stack of notebook paper before continuing.

Twilight: "Well, using this book called _Amateur Professional Wrestling Rules and Regulations, _I have compiled a way to make this tournament work out fairly, even with the improper amount of competitors we have that will be partaking in this championship.

Applejack: "Then lay it on us."

Twilight: "Ok, the first phase of the championship tournament will consist of three one-on-one matches. The rules for each one-on-one match are fairly standard: Victory via pinfall or submission with no countouts and pinfalls and submissions only count inside the ring. Then, the winner of each one-on-one match will proceed to the final three-way match. The three-way match, which would most commonly be a standard match in which the winner would be the one who gets the first fall, but instead this three-way match will be more of an elimination match with the same standard rules of the previous one-on-one matches, but with a small hitch. Basically, the three competitors will wrestle each other and the one who gets pinned or submits first will be eliminated from the match and will have to leave the ring afterward. Afterward the remaining two competitors will wrestle, and the one who gets the second fall or submission on their opponent will be the winner and will be given the belt and the title of The Canterlot Diva's Central Champion. That just about sums it up." Twilight looked around. "Everybody understand?" Twilight asked.

They absorbed this information given to them until they came to a response.

Rarity: "Seems pretty clear-cut to me."

Fluttershy: "I guess so."

Rainbow: "Sounds cool to me."

Applejack: "Ah ain't gotta problem."

Pinkie Pie paused for a second. "I'm still kind of iffy on the rules…"

Twilight: "Oh. Uh…would you like me to repeat that?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie: "Don't worry about it Twilight. If I get confused, I'll just read it again from the fanfiction page."

Twilight: "What?"

Pinkie: "What?"

After a couple of awkward minutes of silence, Fluttershy finally spoke up.

Fluttershy: "Since we went over the rules, can you tell us what the hat and paper is for, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight: "Oh! This is for the drawing." Twilight answered.

Applejack: "Drawin'?"

Twilight: "Yeah. We each take a piece of paper and write our names on it. Next we crumple up each of our pieces of paper and put it in the hat. Then I cover the hat with another piece of paper and shuffle the crumpled balls of paper around inside. Finally, after giving it a good shuffle, I will take out two balls of paper at random and read the names from them. The names on those two pieces of paper will face each other in one of the one-on-one matches in the first phase of the tournament."

Rarity: "Twilight, darling, I'm not calling you a cheat, but how can we be sure the pick will be random?"

Twilight: "That won't be a problem. Because I am going to pull out the names really fast."

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Better than nothing."

Applejack: "Ah'd say that's about as random as it's gonna get."

Rarity nodded in silence, seemingly satisfied with the answer along with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy.

Twilight: "Great!"

The Mane 6 proceeded to write their names on pieces of the notebook paper that Twilight had supplied for them. Then, they crumpled up their papers into balls and placed them into the hat. Afterward, Twilight placed another piece of notebook paper over the opening of the hat and started to shake it vigorously. After two minutes of vigorous shaking, Twilight set the hat down on the desk.

Twilight: "So…Who's ready for the official drawing for the first three matches of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship?!"

Everyone: "YEAH!"

Fluttershy: "Um…maybe?" Fluttershy said nervously.

Twilight: "Ok, then let's get started."

Twilight (without looking) quickly takes out two balls of crumpled paper and starts to unravel them.

Twilight: "Ok, the 1st match of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship will be…FLUTTERSHY vs. RAINBOW DASH!

Fluttershy: *eeeep* _"I'm gonna die."_ Fluttershy thought panickingly.

Rainbow: "Aw yeah! Hey Fluttershy! Don't go easy on me 'cuz there's no way I'm holding back!"

Fluttershy Fainted. *THUD*

Rarity: "Oh my!"

Rainbow: _"Well…this won't take long." _Rainbow dash thought with boredom.

Twilight: "Ok then. Let's start the drawing for the next match, shall we?"

Twilight proceeded to draw two more names from the hat as Rarity goes to try and revive her unconscious friend.

Twilight: "Ok, let's see. The 2nd match of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship will be…PINKIE PIE vs. RARITY!

Rarity snaps her head in Pinkie Pie's direction and accidentally drops the revived Fluttershy (who is now unconscious again) in shock.

Rarity: "What?!"

Pinkie Pie starts to vibrate. "YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pinkie Pie then proceeds to tackle Rarity to the ground in a hug.

Pinkie Pie looks up at Rarity. "Don't go easy on me!" Pinkie Pie says with a wide smile.

Rarity slowly pats her on the head. "Uh…of course darling…" Rarity said uncomfortably.

Twilight: "Well now that that's out of the way, let's proceed to the drawing of the-

Applejack: "Hey, Twi?" Applejack interrupted.

Twilight: "Yes Applejack?"

Applejack: "If we're the only ones left, what's the point a draw-

Twilight: "It's in the book, Applejack. It's the rule." Twilight said cutting her off.

Applejack: "But-

Twilight: "IT'S THE RULE!" Twilight yelled with a scary expression on her face.

Applejack took a couple of steps back while holding up her hands in surrender. Sorry. Ma bad."

Twilight calmed down. "Thank you very much."

Twilight pulled out the last two names from the hat and began to read them.

Twilight: "OK! The 3rd and final match of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship is…APPLEJACK vs. TWILIGHT SPARKLE!

Pinkie: *GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASP*

Applejack: "Yup. Didn't see THAT one comin'." said Applejack sarcastically.

Twilight ignored her comment. "Well, I am still looking forward to a good and friendly fight with you and I wish you the best of luck!" Twilight extended her hand to Applejack.

Applejack shook the hand. "And best a luck to you too Twilight!"

Applejack broke the handshake and embraced Twilight in a hug. Then she whispered in her ear. "Y'all gonna need it."

Twilight: "Likewise" Twilight said with a devilish grin.

Pinkie Pie suddenly tackled both Applejack and Twilight into a hug. "I want to whisper smack talk too." whispered Pinkie Pie.

After prying Pinkie Pie off of them, Twilight continued on.

Twilight: "Onto other business, we need commentators for the commentator's table. We can all take turns being the commentators, and since me and Applejacks' match will be the last one we can be the commentators first." Twilight looked at Applejack. "Is that ok with you Applejack?" asked Twilight.

Applejack: "Sure. Why not?"

Twilight nodded. "Good. But we will also need someone to referee the first match, and the referee should be someone who hasn't previously wrestled with either of the competitors in order to avoid biased results." Twilight stated.

Pinkie Pie started to jump up and down, raising and shaking her arm. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick ME! I wanna referee the match!" Pinkie Pie begged.

Twilight: "Why?"

Pinkie: "Because Fluttershy and Dashie are two of my bestest friends in the whole world, and I wouldn't be able to choose between the two of them so I am the perfect referee for this match. Also I like slapping my hand on the mat because it helps me practice for that Whack-A-Mole Game in the arcade. Everybody knows it's easier to whack the moles with your hands than a mallet. But wait! Isn't that cheating?! Or is it cheating if someone else catches you cheating? But wait! I would know I was cheating! Maybe I'll catch myself cheating and turn myself in! But I wouldn't do that to me, would I? Unless I-"

Everyone: "PINKIE!"

Pinkie: "Yes?" Pinkie Pie said batting her eyes.

Twilight sighed. "Ok, Pinkie. You can ref the first match."

Pinkie: "Yay!"

Twilight: "BUT, when you do ref the match please don't count too fast when someone is being pinned. Just go at moderate speed. Promise?"

Pinkie: "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

Pinkie Pie then proceeded to (somehow) sneak into my house and steal the cupcake I was eating while writing this fanfiction, go back, and smashed it against her left eye.

Twilight: "Well that settles it then."

Rainbow: "So, we start the tournament know?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: "No."

Rainbow: "Whadda you mean no?!" raged Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: "Well, for starters we haven't practiced that much lately and we have to get everybody a chance to practice a little bit before the tournament."

Rarity: "And I haven't completely finished your attire yet."

The recently revived Fluttershy chimed in as well. "Some of us also have to study for the math test next Monday."

Rainbow Dash groaned in defeat. "Uuugh…fine!"

Applejack: "So when's the actual tournament gonna start?"

Twilight: "I guess next week."

Rainbow Dash groaned again.

Applejack: "Aw don't sweat it Rainbow. You'll live."

Rainbow: "Unless I die of boredom beforehand…" Rainbow Dash grumbled to herself.

Twilight: "Then it's settled. The tournament officially starts next Saturday."

Everyone: "OK."

Eventually Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack left for home. Before Fluttershy and Twilight left, though, Pinkie Pie told them that she was going to stay for a while.

Twilight: "Ok Pinkie, but make sure you lock up before you go, alright?"

Pinkie Pie: "Okey Dokey Wokey!"

Fluttershy and Twilight then left the premises while Pinkie Pie stayed behind to try to lick the leftover cupcake icing from her left eye with her tongue."

* * *

**Not bad? Could be better? I hope my story so far is twisting your perceptions in life into a new and more exciting reality. I must leave now to get a new cupcake and plot my revenge on Ms. Pie. Farewell.**


	3. Fluttershy vs Rainbow Dash

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. Please forgive me for your wait. I had much to do within a small period of time. Now...I am attempting to go into as much detail as possible. Lightspark is an Oc. Do keep in mind: I am a novice so if ay of my wrestling jargon is off please forgive me as I will attempt to improve in a future date. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or Equestria Girls. I also do not own _There for Tommorow _or _One Direction_ and their respective songs. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Three hours ago…**

It was a Friday afternoon, and the Mane 6 met up at the abandoned building where the tournament for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship will be held. After a long week of school and practice, they were pumped and prepared for the Tournament who was going to decide who the best between the six best friends is. But they had a little meeting in the office to go over a few things before the tournament began. So each of the Mane 6 went to the office to wait on Twilight, who was late again.

Rainbow: "Are we REALLY doing this again?!" Rainbow Dash Raged.

Pinkie: "I still want to keep Spike!" Pinkie Pie Raged as well.

Applejack: "Now hold yer horses Rainbow. She'll come in good time."

And as if on cue, Twilight showed up out of the door of the office and proceeded behind the desk to sit in the business chair.

Twilight: "Hey!"

Rainbow: "Can we get this thing started already!" Rainbow Dash yelled impatiently.

Fluttershy: "Uh…you know…I'm in no hurry." Fluttershy said with a nervous smile.

Twilight: "Patience Rainbow Dash. We still have to go over a few more things, but I promise the tournament WILL start today." Twilight assured.

Rainbow: "…fine."

Twilight: "Now on to business." Twilight looked at Rarity. "Rarity? How is everything coming along?"

Rarity lit up. "Fret not Twilight! The belt is ready, the wrestling attire is simply to DIE for, and I have finished personalizing all of your entrance themes from the instructions you all have given me!"

Twilight smiled. "Good, then I guess we should start setting up for the tournament."

Fluttershy: "How?"

Twilight: "Well, because you and Rainbow Dash are in the first match you follow Rarity into the locker rooms to change into the attire she made for you."

Fluttershy: "umm….ok then."

Rainbow: "Sure"

Rarity proceeds to grab Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy by the wrist. "Onward!" says Rarity as she drags them to the locker rooms.

Twilight looked at Pinkie Pie. "Oh, and you should go with Rarity to, Pinkie. She supplied you with the ref's outfit."

Pinkie: "Got it!" Pinkie Pie says as she sprints out of the office toward the hallway leading to the locker rooms to catch up with the others.

Twilight looked at Applejack. "And since we're doing the commentary, we should start setting up the Commentator's table."

Applejack rubbed her hands together. "Let's do it."

Twilight and Applejack then proceeded out of the office and hallway and toward the commentator's table to get it ready for the match.

**Thirty minutes ago…**

The inside of the building was dim except for the lights beaming upon both the ring and the commentators' table, and the two searchlights pointed towards the curtains. Even thought the bleachers were very dim, the sound of cheering resonated through all the stuffed animals' recording devices which Rarity was controlling by remote. And as another upgrade to the stuffed animals (much to Fluttershy's dismay) was that about a couple of the stuffed animals had a small flashing light on them which was meant to resemble actual camera flashes to make the audience seem more realistic. The frequency of the flashes could also be controlled by the same remote the announcer is given. Speaking of which, Rarity is the one who is going to be announcing the wrestlers' entrances and will also be remotely controlling the stuffed animals' recording devices. Rarity was of course, out of site which was typical of an announcer. They were originally going to make the announcers announce from the ring but they just went with giving the announcer a microphone and letting them speak from an unknown location (in this case, Rarity is hiding at the top of the bleachers). The set of two large double speakers that Twilight brought (Lightspark threw out a lot of stuff) were placed a little away from the curtains; one on each side. The top speaker of each double speaker was used for the music and the bottom was used for the announcers and the commentators. Getting to that, Twilight and Applejack were at the commentators' table. From the curtains' point of view Twilight was on the left with a microphone on a microphone stand in front of her. Applejack was on the right with the same microphone stand and microphone, but it was closer to the edge of the table as there was a large, red bell bolted to that side of the table (In case you haven't figured it out; who ever sits on that side of the table rings the bell). Twilight and Applejack were wearing their regular attire for the commentation (if you don't know what their regular attire looks like, I suggest you watch Equestria Girls). Pinkie Pie was wearing a regular referee outfit and was eating gummy worms in the ring and looking over the _How to be A Wonderful Ref Reference Guide. _Pinkie Pie was also loosening up both arms (she's an ambidextrous) and was waiting for the signal for the show to begin. Everything was perfect. Twilight tapped the microphone as the signal for Rarity to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals just enough for her and Applejacks' voices to be heard clearly.

Twilight: "Welcome wrestling fans! My name is Twilight Sparkle!"

Applejack: "Howdy! I'm Applejack!

Twilight: "And welcome to…to…uh oh."

Applejack: "Uh oh?"

Twilight suddenly realized that with all of the preparations they were doing, they all had forgotten to come up with the name of their wrestling organization!

Twilight started to panic. "Welcome t-to uh…"

Luckily, Applejack came to the rescue. "Welcome to uh…Canterlot Carnage Pro Rasslin'!"

Twilight was a little shocked by that, but she wasn't going to complain now. "Um…Yes! Welcome to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered -*

Applejack: "We got a real good show for y'all tonight!" "_Even though it's the middle of the day." _Applejack thought.

Twilight: "That's right Applejack! And this is going to be an eventful night for all of us! And do you know why wrestling fans?!"

Pinkie Pie answered instead. "WHY?!"

Twilight went with it. "Because tonight (today), we will be determining the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Pinkie Pie: "I THOUGHT WE ALREADY KNEW THAT?!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered regardless -*

Applejack: "And how?! Well, I'll tell ya how! With some good ol' fashioned competition!"

Twilight: "Yes, but more specifically, The Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament!"

Applejack: "Yup. And we're in this thing too, huh Twi?!"

Twilight: "Yes we are Applejack. And along with Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash, we will be competing against each other in order for one of us to earn the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt and the title of Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Applejack: "In other words, the best out of all a us!"

Twilight: "Exactly! And even though there are only six contestants in this tournament, you all can expect some great wrestling here tonight!"

Applejack: "Speakin' a which, would y'all like to go over the rules with the audience Twilight?

Twilight: "It would be my pleasure! Ok, the first phase of the championship tournament will consist of three one-on-one matches. The rules for each one-on-one match are fairly standard: Victory via pinfall or submission with no countouts and pinfalls and submissions only count inside the ring. Then, the winner of each one-on-one match will proceed to the final three-way match. The three-way match will be more of an elimination match with the same standard rules of the previous one-on-one matches, but with a small hitch. Basically, the three competitors will wrestle each other and the one who gets pinned or submits first will be eliminated from the match and will have to leave the ring afterward. Afterward the remaining two competitors will wrestle, and the one who gets the second fall or submission on their opponent will be the winner and will be given the belt and the title of The Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Pinkie Pie stops eating her gummy worms momentarily to randomly yell at the sky. "Hey! You can't fool me! No copy pasting!"

Vultarian01: "Oh do be quiet you little pink twit!"

Twilight, who is seemingly ignorant of Pinkie's outburst, continued. "Well, now that that's out of the way…" Twilight turns to Applejack. "Would you be willing to help me tell tonight's matchups?" Twilight asked.

Applejack put her arms around the back of her head. "Sure, but you go first."

Twilight: "Ok, then. The 1st one-on-one fight for tonight will be pitting Fluttershy against Rainbow Dash!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack: "The 2nd one-on-one match for tonight will be one you won't wanna miss! It's gonna be Pinkie Pie and Rarity tusslin' it out in the ring!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly again -*

Twilight: "And last but not least! The 3rd and final one-on-one matchup for the night will be Applejack versus ME! Twilight Sparkle!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly once more -*

Applejack couldn't help but roll her eyes before speaking. "Yeah. So now that we went over everything, why don't we get this thing started?!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered once again -*

Twilight: "Oooh, not yet!"

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

Twilight: "RARITY!"

Applejack: "I agree with Rare, why can't we just start right now?!

Twilight: "Because we still have to do the final guideline for starting the tournament."

Applejack face-palmed. "Uuugh…fine."

Twilight cleared her throat. "Ahem. Well, the time has finally come! So without further ado…LET THE CANTERLOT DIVA'S CENTRAL CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT BEGIN!"

The stuffed animals were now cheering to their maximum volume as Pinkie Pie activated the large firework sparklers on each of the turnbuckles and let them spew into the air, signaling the beginning of the tournament.

Then the lights went dim and the search lights pointed toward the curtains.

*~ _One Direction_'s song "_That's_ _What Makes You Beautiful_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rarity (Announcer): "This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…all the way from the Canterlot Animal Shelter…Standing in at "5'7" and weighing in at 136 lbs…The timid beauty of the ring…FLUUUTEEERSHYYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy poked her head out only to flinch to the lights shining in her face. She eventually stepped out of the curtain and continued to walk down the glittering red runway as she held up her hands to block the lights that were following her. She was sporting a pale yellow leotard with a diamond shaped hole on her belly which showed her bellybutton and the area of skin around it while the back had a butterfly shaped hole in the back with a dark pale blue outlining it. The back of the leotard led up to her shoulder blades which had two dark pale straps that crossed into an X-shape in the back and wrapped over each shoulder which crossed again in the front where her collar bone is. The crossing straps then linked to the edges of the front of the leotard. The edges of the top part of the leotard covered her entire bust and curved around a little distance under her armpit and to the back, under her shoulder blades and back around the same way. The part of the top of the leotard where her cleavage should be was replaced by a thin, upside-down silver triangle in which the tip of the triangle was met with two thin silver stitching that curved downward under the outline of her lower bust and then curved into a straight line of silver stitching that wrapped around the back near the top of the butterfly-shaped hole (The silver stitching is proportionate to each side of the leotard). The lower back part of the leotard was what you would expect from it; it showed a little of her lower buttocks. The top part of the leg holes for the leotard was also outlined a dark pale blue color. However, the top part of the leg holes had a small, hill-like patterned frill connected to each side (starting from the front were the leotard is about to under her private area to the back where it stops proportionate parallel to the level of where the frill in the front begins). She is wearing thin, dark pale blue knee and elbow pad straps, and is also wearing pale pink boots with white laces arranged in a crossed-laced pattern in which the top of the boots reach up to about two inches away from her kneecaps.

She is also wearing thin, dark pale blue wrist bands on each wrist. And, although using her regular hairstyle, had a pale pink and butterfly-shaped hairclip which was embezzled with green gems.

Applejack: "The timid beauty of the ring…..really?" Applejack said with a deadpan voice.

Twilight: "Rarity, you have really outdone yourself! Fluttershy looks so pretty!"

Rarity giggled in her microphone. "I told you it was to DIE for did I not?!" Rarity said with beaming pride.

Applejack: "Ah think the announcer should stick to announcin', don't ya think?!"

Rarity: "Hmph. I wouldn't expect someone like you to comprehend beauty with your pickle jar brained head anyway." Rarity said bluntly.

Applejack: "Why ah otta-

Twilight: "ENOUGH!"

Rarity and Applejack: "Sorry."

Twilight continued. "You know Applejack, when I first met Fluttershy; I never would have pegged her for someone who would be interested in this kind if sport. Or any sport for that matter."

Applejack: "I thought the same thing, but I actually practiced with her once during this past week and she ain't no pushover. Fluttershy is pretty good with those submissions and she's pretty quick too. I had a hard time tryin' to land a punch on her the first time around!"

Twilight: "Wow! I could never imagine Fluttershy doing that!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise.

Applejack: "Yup, but…uh…"

Twilight: "What?'

Applejack shook her head. "Well, she ain't really that tough. When ah did manage to hit her, she usually collapses like a Five day old biscuit that's a been in the sun a long spell."

Twilight: "So basically she's pretty fragile, huh?"

Applejack nodded. "She ain't the most sturdy girl in the world." Applejack said with a sigh.

Twilight: "Well, despite that, I'm pretty sure she is going to show us an impressive amount of skill in this match."

Applejack: "Here's to hopin'!"

As soon as Fluttershy got to the edge of the ring, she slowly crawled into the ring, got up, and proceeded to her corner (which from the commentators point of view, was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for her opponent.

Fluttershy was hyperventilating from all of the fake camera flashes but still maintained her thoughts. "_Ok Fluttershy, keep it together. You don't have to worry about anything. I mean Rainbow Dash can't be THAT hard to beat, Right? You are an excellent wrestler and you owe it to yourself and to your friends to show them what you've got!_" Her mental pep talk giving her confidence, she quickly climbed on to the middle rope of her turnbuckle, turned toward the crowd and, with a beautiful smile, pumped both of her fists in the air.

Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with excitement. "Fwohooo! gwo Fwutterfy!" Pinkie Pie cheered with her mouth full of gummy worms.

Applejack was laughing while twilight sat and stared at her with satisfaction.

Twilight: "It seems she forgot that the audience was a bunch of stuffed animals." Twilight giggled.

Applejack: "Well, it doesn't look like that's stop her though!" Applejack laughed.

*~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonated throughout the building ~*

Fluttershy, startled by the thunder, accidentally fell backwards onto the mat.

Twilight: "That did."

Rarity (Announcer): "Now introducing…Coming straight out of Cloudesdale (Rainbow Dash's home town)…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 140 lbs…The, self-proclaimed, star athlete of Canterlot High…RAAAIIINBOW DAAASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow Dash burst out of the curtain, sliding in her knees as she gave the audience two rock sign hands with raised arms. She then got up and proceeded toward the ring while spinning around with open arms as she listens to the cheers of her "fans". She was wearing a periwinkle colored sports bra with a dark orange outline around each edge of it. The sports bra covered her bust except for the front of the bra which showed a curved dip that stopped mid-way to the bottom part of the bra, showing some cleavage. The bottom strap of the sports bra was a thick, rectangular strap that connected the back of the bra together in a straight line across the lower part of her shoulder blades. The straps on the top part of the front of the bra were orange and it connected the top part of each part of the bra's top and leads straight back over her shoulders and connects straight down to the large horizontal strap in the back (The straps are parallel to each other). She was also sporting some periwinkle colored wrestling trunks with orange outlines around the waist of the trunks, but not the leg holes which shows a small bit of her buttocks. She was also wearing orange boots with periwinkle laces and periwinkle soles. The boots lengthen up to the bottom of her knees where her knees are covered by thin, black knee pad straps.

She wasn't wearing any elbow pads but was sporting some thin, black fingerless MMA gloves. She was using her regular hairstyle with its regular rainbow color.

Twilight: "And here comes Rainbow Dash!"

Applejack: "With her usual ego in tow." Applejack said bluntly.

Twilight: "Rainbow dash really is quite the athlete! I don't need to see her wrestle and know she's going be pretty hard to beat! She might even be a favorite to win the whole thing! What do you think Applejack?"

Applejack: "Ah think you shouldn't count yer chickens before they hatch Twilight. Ah do know Rainbow's a darn good athlete, but she ain't ALL that. Ah says we let her rasslin speak for itself." Applejack said with crossed arms.

Twilight: "I'm not very surprised by that statement considering you and Rainbow do seem to have a rivalry going on. Personally, I'm interested in seeing you two giving it your all. Unless you don't think she will do well in the tournament?"

Applejack: "Hey! Ah ain't sayin Rainbow's a bad wrestler, alright? Ah'm just sayin that she should stop yakin and start rasslin."

Twilight: "Fair enough. But I have seen many of her athletic pursuits, and she showed an amazing amount of strength and skill in each one."

Applejack: "Ah ain't seen her rassle, but Ah'm pretty sure she's gonna give Fluttershy a hard time in that ring." Applejack said with concern.

Twilight: "Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

Half way down the runway, Rainbow dash starts to sprint towards the ring. As soon as she gets there, with an impressive display of athleticism, she jumps over the middle rope and into the ring. She lands with a front roll and stops with two rock sign hand gestures with raised arms. She then immediately goes to her corner (which from the commentators point of view, was the upper left turnbuckle) and proceeds to climb to the top of her turnbuckle to raise her hand behind her ear to listen to the cheering crowd. Afterwards (but not before quickly pumping her fist in the air) she jumps off the top turnbuckle backwards and onto her feet. She then turns around to lean against her corner and give Fluttershy a competitive glare while cracking her knuckles.

Fluttershy gulped. _"Ok. Maybe Rainbow Dash IS that hard to beat and I'm gonna die!" _Fluttershy cried in her mind.

Pinkie Pie, who was threw eating, crumpled up her now empty gummy worm bag and threw it outside of the ring over her shoulder.

Twilight: "Pinkie Pie! Don't throw your trash on the floor! We just cleaned that!" Twilight wined.

Applejack sighed. "This is Pro Rasslin' Twilight. Get used to it."

Pinkie Pie went over to Rainbow Dash's corner first and, as standard procedure, frisked her for illegal items. As soon as she saw that rainbow dash was clean, she went over to frisk Fluttershy who was a bit reluctant to do so.

Fluttershy: "Pinkie? You know that I wouldn't cheat, right? So can we just skip this part? Fluttershy asked nervously.

Pinkie: "I can't silly! Those are the rules!'

Fluttershy sighed. "Fine." She said in defeat.

After awkwardly frisking Fluttershy and confirming she was clean, Pinkie Pie skipped to the middle of the ring and motioned them both to come closer. They both proceeded to the middle of the ring until they were a small distance apart from each other.

Applejack: "Looks like this is gonna finally get underway!"

Twilight: "Whenever they're ready!"

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie quickly explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Pinkie: "Okey Dokey! You ready Dashie?!"

Rainbow got into a wrestling stance. "Ready!"

Pinkie: "You ready, Fluttershy?!"

Fluttershy: "Well, actually I-

Pinkie Pie: "FIGHT!" Pinkie Pie then motioned for Applejack to ring the bell.

Applejack rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Pinkie Pie quickly took a step back as she knew the match has started. Unfortunately for Fluttershy, her mind must not have processed the bell quick enough as Rainbow Dash immediately Grabbed her left arm and Irish Whipped her toward the ropes. As soon as Fluttershy bounced back off the ropes, she was heading back toward Rainbow Dash. Rainbow saw her coming and quickly took advantage as she jumped in place and Dropkicked Fluttershy in the chest in mid-air. The force of the Dropkick forced Fluttershy back onto the mat in pain.

Twilight: "And a nice Front dropkick by Rainbow Dash!"

After getting her bearings, Rainbow Dash proceeded toward the downed Fluttershy who was now holding her chest in pain. Rainbow Dash then proceeded to grab Fluttershy's left leg and use it to maneuver her onto her stomach and stomped the back of her left leg. Fluttershy held her leg in pain, but was not able to relax as Rainbow Dash pulled her up by her hair to Irish Whip her again toward the ropes. And this time, after Fluttershy bounced off the ropes, Rainbow Dash grabs her with her right arm under her left armpit and her left arm under and in between her legs. She then turns Fluttershy upside down and slams her against the mat for a Scoop Slam. Rainbow Dash then decides to jump in mid-air and connect a Single leg drop on Fluttershy.

Applejack winced. "Oooh…It looks like Rainbow's dominating!"

Fluttershy, who got hit by Rainbow's Leg Drop, now is on her side reeling in pain. Rainbow dash then pushes Fluttershy onto her stomach again and proceeds to sit on her back. Rainbow then takes both of Fluttershy's arms and drapes them back and over her legs and puts her into a chinlock to perform a Camel clutch. Pinkie Pie then drops to Fluttershy's side.

Pinkie: "You wanna give up, Fluttershy?!

Fluttershy: "N..n..no!'

After another minute of the Camel clutch, Rainbow starts to get tired and decides just to get this over with.

Rainbow: "Oh, fuck it!'

Rainbow Dash releases Fluttershy from the Camel clutch and pushes her head violently to the mat. As Fluttershy was holding her face in pain, Rainbow Dash kicked Fluttershy onto her back. Rainbow then got on her knees and proceeds to lay on her stomach for the cover.

Pinkie Pie drops and begins to slap the mat. "**1!...KICKOUT**

Applejack: "And Fluttershy Kicks out before the count of 2!"

Twilight: "She's a lot more persistent than I thought!"

Rainbow Dash face palms herself in frustration and grabs Fluttershy's hair with both hands to lift her up to her feet. When Fluttershy gets up to her feet with Rainbow Dash pulling her hair, she kicks Rainbow in the shin which forces Rainbow dash back a few steps. Fluttershy quickly takes advantage and delivers a series of knife edge chops, forcing rainbow Dash back into her corner.

Twilight: "What retaliation from Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy then, grabbing the top ropes on the left side of the turnbuckle with both hands for support, extends her leg upward and places it on rainbow Dash's neck for a Corner foot choke.

Applejack: "Ain't that illegal?"

Twilight: "Not necessarily. Its technically legal if the hold is released after a five count from the referee. Same goes for most moves used with the assistance of the ropes or turnbuckles."

Pinkie Pie goes over to count the hold. "1!...2!...3!...4!...5! Ok Fluttershy, let go of Dashie!" Pinkie Pie pulls Fluttershy off of Rainbow Dash who is now in a sitting position and trying to catch her breath. Pinkie pie claps her hands once as a signal to continue. Now it was Fluttershy's turn to grab Rainbow Dash's hair and pull her up to her feat. Fluttershy then suddenly drops to the mat, grabs her left boot, and trips her for a Slam toe hold. With Rainbow dash face down on the mat, Fluttershy lays her body on Rainbow Dash's back and hooks both of her arms under Rainbow Dash's arms and clamps both of her hands together behind Rainbow's head for a full nelson. Rainbow tries to desperately to get Fluttershy, who is lying on her (Rainbow's) back, to break her hold but is surprised to notice that she was rather strong for her size. Then Rainbow Dash realized that she was near the turnbuckle, so she maneuvered her right leg to position it on the bottom rope next to the turnbuckle.

Pinkie: "ROPE BREAK!" Pinkie pie then proceeds to get Fluttershy off of Rainbow Dash's back and out of the hold.

Twilight: "Fun Fact: When you're in a hold or are being pinned, if you touch the ropes you're opponent has to break the hold and/or the pin."

Fluttershy then again proceeded to pick up Rainbow Dash by her hair to lift her to her feet. However, Rainbow Dash takes control again as she knees Fluttershy in the stomach which causes her to reel back. Rainbow Dash then proceeds to deliver a series of hard punches to the dazed Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash then grabs Fluttershy's hair with both hands and directs her to the middle of the ring. Rainbow, still holding Fluttershy up by her hair, then puts her into a front facelock and performs a legsweep following with Rainbow Dash quickly falling backwards; driving Fluttershy face down onto the mat for a Legsweep DDT. Rainbow Dash then released her from the facelock to flip herself onto Fluttershy's back so she can put her into the same full nelson she had given Rainbow Dash earlier.

Rainbow: "A nelson for a nelson, huh Fluttershy?!"

Fluttershy: "ack!"

Pinkie: "You give Fluttershy?!"

Fluttershy: "No!"

After a minute of the full nelson, Rainbow Dash decides to mix it up a bit by using the full nelson to lift her head upward and then swiftly implant it into the mat. After doing this about three more times, she releases Fluttershy from the nelson and got off Fluttershy's back. Rainbow Dash then flips her onto her back using her boot and jumps over to the position where she is facing Fluttershy's direction with Fluttershy lying on her back with Fluttershy's eyes squeezed shut in pain. Rainbow Dash then falls on top of her with Rainbow's belly on Fluttershy's face and the rest of Rainbow's upper body covering her chest for a sagittal cover pin.

Pinkie Pie slaps the mat again. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Applejack: "OH! And Fluttershy kicks out for the two and a half!"

Twilight: "And Rainbow Dash doesn't seem too happy about it!"

Rainbow Dash gets off of Fluttershy to stand up and argue with the ref (Pinkie Pie).

Rainbow: "Hey, Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash yelled angrily.

Pinkie: "Who?"

Rainbow: "You!"

Pinkie Pie whispered to Rainbow Dash. "Dashie, during a match you're supposed to call me ref."

Rainbow: "Fine then "Ref" that was like the slowest count in the world! What the hell!?"

Pinkie Pie flashed a peace sign in her face. "Sorry Dashie, that was a solid two and a half count."

Rainbow Dash growled. "Fine then-WOAH!

Rainbow Dash was too distracted to notice that Fluttershy recovered from the pin attempt and rolled her up for her own pin with Rainbow Dash kicking furiously.

Pinkie Pie reacts quickly. **"1!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash kicks out!"

Applejack: "Goes to show that y'all gotta keep an eye on who you're beating the hell out of."

Rainbow Dash kicks out rather quickly with her on her side and Fluttershy sitting down and trying to catch her breath. Fluttershy goes to pick up Rainbow dash by the hair again but instead is met with a boot to the stomach causing her to double over in pain. Rainbow Dash quickly does a front roll over Fluttershy's back while Fluttershy was in a doubled over position and landing behind her. Rainbow then turns around to wrap her arms around Fluttershy's waist.

Rainbow: "I think it's time I finish you off!"

Then, with impressive athleticism, Rainbow Dash lifts Fluttershy up and over her while arching her back and legs; connecting the German Suplex. Fluttershy's shoulders slammed against the mat with a loud thud and her world went black. Fluttershy's legs fell over her head with the toes of her boots touching the mat and her arms curled on the mat above her head. Rainbow Dash then yelled for the ref to count.

Rainbow: "Count it ref!"

Pinkie Pie, seeing that this was a bridge pin, dropped to the mat and started to count. **"1!...2!…3! DING! DING! DING!"**

Twilight: "Pinkie, we already have a bell."

Pinkie: "Oh."

Applejack rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rainbow Dash released Fluttershy from the hold (who slumped to her side and then onto her stomach) and jumped up to pump her fists in the air.

Pinkie: "Anywaay…HERE'S YOUR WINNER BY PINFALL!, RAINBOW DASH!"

Pinkie Pie then proceeded to raise Rainbow Dash's hand and whoop for her victory (no big surprise) as Rainbow Dash decides to flip over Fluttershy on her back and make a victory pose by placing her boot on her belly as Rarity, Applejack, and Twilight clap.

Twilight: "Well, it looks like Rainbow Dash is moving on to the three-way match, huh Applejack?"

Applejack: "Yup. It seems so."

Twilight and Applejack continued to watch as Rainbow Dash continued to wave her hands to the cheering "audience" until Twilight finally interrupted.

Twilight: "Ok Rainbow, that's enough." Twilight said giggling. "Get Fluttershy and come over here so we can move on."

Rainbow: "K!"

Rainbow bent beside Fluttershy and lightly patted her cheek to wake her up. "Hey Fluttershy get up, the show's gotta go on sometime this century." Rainbow Dash said extending her hand.

Fluttershy slowly woke up from unconsciousness. "Ouch…..ok, sorry." Rainbow Dash helped her up. "But was a German Suplex really necessary to finish me off?"

Rainbow Dash Shrugged. "Hey, it got the job done." stated Rainbow Dash.

The two got out of the homemade ring and proceeded to the commentator's table for the preparation of the next match.

* * *

**Once again, sorry it took so long. However, I am sure it was worth it. Until next chapter. Farewell.**


	4. Pinkie Pie vs Rarity

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I do so hope that these matches are not to short for your taste or by regular professional wrestling standards. If not please comment so I may find a way to make them longer. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I also do not own _Nightcore _or ****_Sara Bareilles _or their respective songs.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Present time**

The rest of Mane 6 were called to gather around the commentator's table and were discussing the preparations for the 2nd one-on-one match in the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament. Rarity turned off the cheering animals and the flashing lights as she proceeded down the bleachers. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy got out of the ring to go to the commentator's as well. When they all got there, Twilight looked at Fluttershy.

Twilight: "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Yes?"

Twilight: "That was some pretty impressive wrestling. I didn't know you had it in you." Twilight said with admiration.

Fluttershy was surprised. "Really? But Rainbow Dash pulverized me."

Rainbow Dash slapped Fluttershy on the back which caused her to wince in pain.

Fluttershy: "Ouch."

Rainbow: "Hey! You were awesome. Anyone who can even last that long with me in the ring has to have some skill, right?"

Fluttershy blushed bashfully. "Thanks, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy said with a bashful smile.

Twilight: "You should also go change, Fluttershy. Since you lost you won't be needing your wrestling attire for the rest of the tournament."

Rainbow: "What about me?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Twilight: "Just keep the outfit on for now. You'll be participating in the three-way match so there's really no point in changing."

Rainbow: "Ok"

Fluttershy: "I guess I'll head to the locker room then." Fluttershy then left for the locker room to change on that note.

Twilight: "We should also be getting ready for the next match." Twilight turned to Pinkie Pie and Rarity. "You two should probably head to the locker rooms as well. Considering you two ARE in the 2nd match and all.

Rarity: "Very well then. Come, Pinkie Pie. I'll hand you your attire when we get there."

Pinkie: "Okey Dokey Wokey!"

Rarity and Pinkie Pie then left for the locker rooms to change.

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash. "Hey Rainbow? Would you like to be the announcer for the next match?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Sure. Sounds cool." Rainbow Dash was then handed the equipment and headed for the top of the bleachers to set up without another word.

Twilight then turned to Applejack. "Applejack. You will be the referee for the Rarity's and Pinkie's match. Is that okay?"

Applejack: "Sure Twi, but who's gonna be commentating with ya?"

Twilight: "Don't worry. I'll ask Fluttershy to do it. I'm sure she won't mind." Twilight assured.

Applejack seemed satisfied with the answer. "Okay then, but where's the ref's outfit?

Twilight: "Oh, Pinkie Pie has it. You'll probably have to get it from her in the locker rooms."

Applejack: "Okay. Ah'll just mosey on then." And with that Applejack left for the locker rooms.

Twilight, alone, got behind the commentator's table to check the equipment. A little while afterward, Fluttershy came back out of the hallway from the locker rooms in her casual wear and toward the commentator's table where Twilight was.

Twilight noticed and smiled. "Hey Fluttershy? Since everyone else has something to do would you like to help with the commentary?"

Fluttershy: "I guess so, but will I have to ring the bell?"

Twilight: "Yes"

Fluttershy: "But it's so loud."

Twilight: "Oh. I see."

Fluttershy immediately felt relief.

Twilight suddenly put on a straight face. "You're doing it anyway."

Fluttershy no longer felt relief. *eeeep*

** Twenty-five minutes later…**

The lights were still dim and Rainbow Dash reactivated all of the stuffed animals. Applejack was in the ref's outfit Pinkie Pie had given her and is now leaning against the rope waiting for the two wrestlers to come to the ring. Twilight and Fluttershy (in their regular attire) were at the commentator's table with Fluttershy on the side with the bell this time. Twilight waved to Rainbow Dash for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Twilight: "Welcome back wrestling fans to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling! We are here for the 2nd match of the first phase of the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship tournament! Last time, In the very first match in the tournament, Fluttershy was defeated by Rainbow Dash in a completely one-sided matchup! But now we will be turning our attention to the next match for tonight (today): Pinkie Pie vs. Rarity!

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "And here to help me with the commentary today is none other than Fluttershy herself!"

*- The stuffed animals Cheered loudly -*

Fluttershy: "Um…hi." Fluttershy said in a small voice.

Twilight: "Tough loss your match with Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy. You did pretty good for a debut match though. I hope you're feeling better."

Fluttershy shook her head. "Oh. Don't worry Twilight. I'm okay. I guess I'll just have to try harder next time."

Twilight grinned. "That's the spirit Fluttershy!" Twilight said with joy. "In the meantime you'll be helping me with the play-by-play in Pinkie and Rarity's match."

Fluttershy: "I'll do my best."

Twilight: "That's great because this thing is about to start!"

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ _Nightcore_'s song "_Dam Dadi Do_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow (Announcer): "This match is scheduled for one fall! First up…Coming from Mr. and Mrs. Cake's sweet bakery that is _"Sugarcube Corner"_…Standing in at "5'6" and weighing in at 131 lbs…The life of ANY party…PIIINKIIIEEE PIE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie Pie exploded out of the curtain and was showered with confetti that she put on top of the curtain herself as she jumped up and down with a few wee's and whoo-hoo's. After doing this for a while, she paused and smacked her head as she had forgotten to start walking down the runway. And she did so except that it was more like skipping merrily than walking. Pinkie Pie was wearing a hot pink strapless rectangular top with a light pink stripe along both the top and bottom. The top was fit rectangular, so the strap was the same height and depth around her upper body; Front and back which covered her breasts and her shoulder blades. Basically it's a completely cylindrical strap top that covers down to the bottom of her breasts and only leaves a very small indication of cleavage at the top. Since the tops' height extends under the bottom of her armpits her collar bone and shoulders are perfectly visible. She was also wearing a hot pink, somewhat baggy, long tights. The waist has a thin white belt strap around it that goes through six belt loops. The top parts of her tights were semi-baggy and become tight as it goes to the knees. After passing the knees, the tights become baggy again but keep a constant size until it passes the shins in which it gets baggier and ends with wide leg ends. The leg ends stop at the top of the ankle where her she was barefoot except for the white bandages wrapped around each of her feet. He was using her regular hair-style but it wasn't as big as usual (and I don't mean Pinkamina hair I mean poofy but not too poofy).

Twilight: "And here comes Pinkie Pie who's…barefoot? Um…why is she barefoot?"

Fluttershy: "Well, l when I saw her outfit in the locker room I didn't see any boots either so asked Rarity about it and she said that Pinkie Pie said that that she didn't want any boots because being barefoot was more comfortable to her which is pretty understandable considering she used to be part of the gymnastics team."

Twilight: "She used to be in gymnastics?" Twilight asked with confusion.

Fluttershy: "Oh! That's right. You transferred here your sophomore year, didn't you? Well, in our freshman year Pinkie Pie was in gymnastics and she won a couple of ribbons out of it."

Twilight: "I see. Well in that case I'm pretty sure being in gymnastics once will definitely give her an advantage in this match."

Fluttershy: "I agree. She's very agile and very well coordinated so she is going to be a very unpredictable opponent for Rarity."

Twilight: "That's true. Most wrestlers take up gymnastics in the beginning anyway so Rarity better be careful."

Fluttershy: "Oh. I hope they both don't get hurt too badly." Fluttershy said nervously.

When Pinkie Pie got to the side of the ring, she grabbed the middle rope and used it to catapult herself over the top and into the ring while doing a front flip in mid-air. She sticks the landing and starts to skip in circles around the ring with hands in the air while lip synching her theme song. She then skips to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) and jumps up and down to pump herself up while waiting for her opponent.

*~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Rainbow (Announcer): "Next up…Coming from the upper ring of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at…a triple digit number of pounds… The high class queen of Canterlot High…RAAARIIITYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air giving the audience a princess like wave followed by her leaning forward to blow a kiss toward them. She then stood upright and, with her right hand still on her hip, started to casually strut down the runway. She sported a dark purple top with many small white four-pointed glittering stars decorating it. The top had somewhat of a wide hexagon shape on the front; the dark purple straps were connected to the bottom left and right sides of the top and the top left and right corners of the top. The top left and right straps went over her shoulders. The bottom left and right straps went around her sides, under her armpits, and to the back were they meet with the ends of the top left and right straps. The bottom of the top completely covers the bottom of her breasts and the top cuts a straight line across which shows a small bit of her cleavage. The sides, above the side strap, show a little bit of the side of her breasts as well. She was also wearing dark purple wrestling trunks with many small white four-pointed glittering stars decorating it as well. The back of the trunk does show a bit of her buttocks. She was also wearing black wrestling boots with white lacing and the boot reaches up to the bottom of the knee with black strapped knee pads covering her knees.

She also added some glitter to her hair and eyelashes. She also used the same hairstyle she usually has.

Fluttershy: "Wow! Rarity looks gorgeous!" Fluttershy said with admiration.

Twilight: "Yeah, but doesn't she think that outfit's a bit revealing to her? I mean, she usually acts so ladylike that I can't really imagine her wearing something like that.

Fluttershy: "I snuck a peek of her outfit to, and when I asked about it she said that a lady who has beauty on the inside shouldn't be ashamed to express it on the outside."

Twilight: "Oh. That's a rather nice way of looking at it."

Fluttershy: "Yes it is but what I'm really wondering is how well can Rarity actually wrestle?"

Twilight: "I have a good feeling she'll be fine."

Fluttershy looked at Twilight with confusion. "How do you know that?"

Twilight: "Well, watching her put a pickpocket into a flying headlock didn't really make me think otherwise." Twilight giggled.

Fluttershy: "Oh yeah! I remember that now. That guy really needed that money to go to the hospital afterwards to." Fluttershy giggled as well.

Once Rarity got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. She then continued toward the center of the ring and gave the audience a courtesy before going to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle) to wait for the match to begin.

Rarity: _"Ok Rarity. This is your time to shine. Even though Pinkie Pie is one your best friends you mustn't give her an inch!"_

Pinkie: _"Hmmm…I wonder if Twilight would trade me Spike for one of my hot air balloons."_

Applejack went over to Rarity's corner to search her as it is procedure. As soon as Applejack determined that Rarity was clean, she proceeded over to Pinkie Pie's corner to search her. She was clean to…except for the melted chocolate bar she found in her tights.

Applejack: "Really Pinkie? When were you actually gonna need this during yer match?"

Pinkie: "Awwwe, it melted." Pinkie Pie said in disappointment.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "Tell ya what, Ah'll buy you another chocolate bar after I win the tournament, okay?

Pinkie Pie perked up oblivious to Applejack's hidden message. "Yay!"

Applejack rolled her eyes again as she approached the middle of the ring and beckoned Rarity ad Pinkie Pie to join.

Fluttershy: "Okay so I just ring the bell when applejack signals me right?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

Twilight: "That's right so you better get ready because I think it's about to start."

Back in the ring, Pinkie Pie quickly explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Applejack: "All right then. Y'all ready Pinkie?"

Pinkie: "I'm ready, Freddy!" Pinkie pie leans in. "Don't worry. I know you're name is Applejack and not Freddy." Pinkie Pie whispered.

Applejack: "Um, okay then. Y'all ready Rarity?"

Rarity: "Of course, Applejack."

Applejack: "Alrighty then. FIGHT!" Applejack then motioned for Fluttershy to ring the bell.

Fluttershy rang the bell. ***Ding! Ding! Ding!***

Twilight: "Um, a little louder please."

Fluttershy blushed. "Sorry." Fluttershy said as she rang the bell again. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Applejack took a quick step back so the match could begin. Rarity and Pinkie Pie get into wrestling stances and start to circle each other around the middle of the ring while keeping their eyes locked on each other. Then Rarity spoke as they were circling each other.

Rarity: "Now Pinkie Pie, sweetie. Please don't take it too hard when I pin you, alright? Nothing Personal." Rarity said with a smug grin.

Pinkie Pie grinned back. "Okey dokey! As long as you don't take it too hard when I do THIS!"

Pinkie Pie then swiftly kicked Rarity in the stomach which caused her to double over. Pinkie Pie then grabbed her hair and jumped in mid-air (Along with Rarity) with her legs spread apart and slammed Rarity's face into the mat for a Sitout facebuster. Still sitting with her legs apart, Pinkie Pie scooted up to were Rarity's head was and grabbed her shoulders to flip her onto her back only to press Rarity's shoulders down with her hands for a pin. Pinkie Pie leaned into Rarity's upside down face.

Pinkie: "You're right Rarity. Nothing personal." Pinkie Pie said giggling.

Applejack hit the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

It wasn't much of a kickout as it was a punchout because as soon as Applejack was about to count to three Rarity kicked out of the pin but managed to punch Pinkie Pie in the face at the same time. The punch caused Pinkie Pie to sit up and hold her face in pain.

Twilight: "That was close! I thought the match was gonna end right there!"

Fluttershy: "I hope Rarity didn't punch Pinkie Pie TOO hard." Fluttershy said nervously.

The previously downed Rarity now got to her feet while Pinkie Pie still remained seated and holding her face in pain. Rarity (suddenly losing her composure) took advantage of this and ran towards her and delivered a low Dropkick to Pinkie's chest which forced Pinkie onto her back. Rarity then quickly got her bearings and jumping on the downed Pinkie Pie to deliver a series of punches. Rarity then proceeded to bang the back of Pinkie Pie's head into the mat repeatedly. Rarity then got to her feet above Pinkie Pie who was holding the back of her head in pain and proceeded to pull her up by her hair. Once then, Rarity guided her toward Pinkie's corner and shoved her into it which caused Pinkie Pie to fall into a sitting position. Rarity then grabbed the ropes near the turnbuckle for support as she kicked Pinkie Pie repeatedly in the chest with her boot.

Twilight: "And Rarity is just dishing out those punches and kicks like a machine gun!"

Rarity then put Pinkie Pie into an inverted facelock and proceeded to run toward the middle of the ring only to jump forward in a sitting position while slamming Pinkie Pie's face into the mat for an Inverted Bulldog. With Pinkie Pie lying face down in the middle of the ring Rarity had time to regain her composure and fix her hair real quickly. Afterward Rarity got on her knees and crawled over to Pinkie Pie. Rarity flipped Pinkie Pie over onto her back and straightened her up until Pinkie's arms were closed to her sides and her legs were spread apart. Rarity then covered Pinkie Pie with her right arm hooking Pinkie Pie's dangling left leg for a pin.

Rarity then called for the referee. "Excuse me ref, but would you kindly start counting please?" Rarity asked in a polite tone.

Applejack shook her head a bit. "Oh! Right, Sorry!" Applejack then got down and started to count. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Fluttershy: "I thought Rarity was gonna win it for a second, there."

Twilight: "I think this match is far from over."

Rarity lets go of Pinkie Pie slaps her across her face in frustration. With Pinkie Pie clutching her face in pain, Rarity grabs her hair and pulls her onto her feet and grabs her right arm to Irish whip her into the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table. But instead of bouncing off the ropes Pinkie Pie did a front flip and grabbed the top rope in mid-air. Afterward, Pinkie Pie then changed her hand position to face the ring, curled her body and dived feet first over and through the middle rope and landed back into the ring where she started to run towards Rarity Who tries to connect a Superkick with her right leg. However, she misses as Pinkie Pie ducks under the Superkick and jumps forward beside Rarity, but not without using her hands to wrap around Rarity's neck. Then, in the same instant that pinkie grabs her neck with both arms clasped around it, Pinkie uses the forward momentum and swings her legs forward bringing Pinkie Pie on to the mat with Rarity following suit for a Running neckbreaker.

Fluttershy: "Impressive Lariat takedown from Pinkie Pie!"

Twilight: "Or a Running neckbreaker in other words. "

With Pinkie Pie sitting down, and facing opposite of Rarity who was on her back and breathing heavily with eyes squeezed shut, she stood on her hands and flipped herself backwards onto Rarity and sat on her with her butt on her collar bone and her legs spread apart for a straddle pin.

Pinkie Pie grabbed her hair and pulled herself in until she was face to face with Rarity whose eyes were still squeezed shut in pain. "Aaand stay down!" Pinkie Pie yelled at her with angry face.

Applejack started to count, **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity kicked out with her legs just before Applejack slapped the mat for a third time. Pinkie Pie jumped up and off of Rarity, who was on her side clutching her throat, to jump up and down with frustration through clenched teeth. Pinkie Pie then quickly grabbed Rarity by the hair and pulled her up and then grabbed her left arm to Irish whip her into the ropes where she bounced off them and ran back towards Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie ducked her upper body expecting to be hit with a Clothesline but was met with a knee to the jaw instead. Pinkie Pie reeled back in pain from the knee while clutching her jaw. Rarity then quickly gets behind Pinkie Pie and places both of her hands on her shoulders and jumps up in place while placing both of her knees on her back. Rarity then falls back towards the mat along with Pinkie Pie. When Rarity hits the mat her knees are pushed up into Pinkie's back to complete the Double knee backbreaker. Pinkie Pie retracted and fell onto her stomach on Rarity's left side. Rarity then got up and sat on Pinkie's back facing the opposite direction. Rarity then spreads her legs out and grabs Pinkie Pie's left leg and begins to bend it towards her for a Single leg Boston crab. Pinkie Pie was trying her best to crawl for the ropes but she didn't have enough upper body strength to move.

Applejack then dropped beside Pinkie Pie. "Y'all wanna quit Pinkie?" asked Applejack.

Pinkie Pie shook her head. "No I-AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Pinkie Pie was interrupted by a sharp pain coming from her toes.

While Pinkie Pie was speaking to the ref, Rarity maneuvered Pinkie's left leg further towards her with her right hand and draped her left arm back and places it on Pinkie Pie's toes which she starts to twist. Pinkie Pie was screaming in agony as tears streamed down her face.

Rarity: "You know darling, when you asked me not to give you any kind of footwear with your outfit I told you there WOULD be some consequences. You should have listened." Rarity said with a devilish grin as she starts to further twist Pinkie's toes. The only response from Pinkie though was more screams of agony.

Fluttershy covered her eyes. "Oh the inhumanity!"

Twilight: "I agree. I practiced a Single leg Boston crab on spike. He said it felt like his leg was going to be dislodged from his socket after two minutes of it." Twilight said nodding in agreement.

Fluttershy: _"Maybe Pinkie Pie SHOULD keep Spike." _Fluttershy thought to herself.

Applejack: "Give up yet?"

Pinkie: "NO! NOT YET!" Pinkie Pie screamed through tearful eyes.

Rarity: "Fine then. Be that way." Rarity said disappointingly with a rather mildly irritated face.

Rarity continued to apply her Single leg Boston crab and toe twist for about another two minutes. Pinkie Pie's screaming eventually stopped as her face fell limply on the floor; almost unconscious from the pain. Finally exhausted, Rarity releases Pinkie Pie from the hold and gets off of her back. Pinkie Pie was lying face down in a small pool of tears and wasn't moving. Rarity knew Pinkie Pie was done. Rarity got on her knees and flipped Pinkie Pie onto her back whose eyes were closed as if she were sleeping. Afterwards, Rarity rested her shoulders and back onto Pinkie Pie's upper stomach. She also placed her right arm across Pinkie Pie's face and leaned it onto its side and hooked Pinkie Pie's dangling right leg for good measure. Rarity nodded at the ref to count.

Applejack hit the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Applejack then motioned for Fluttershy to ring the bell.

Fluttershy then rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rarity lets go of Pinkie Pie's leg and sits upward with a smile from her satisfactory victory. She then lifts her left hand in a princess like manner expecting the ref to help her up and Applejack did so and then grabbed her left wrist with her right hand and held it in the air while pointing at her with her left hand.

Applejack: "AND HERE'S YER WINNER BY A PINFALL! RARITY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity waved her right hand in a princess like manner and when Applejack let go she walked around the ring and used both of her hands to blow a few kisses to the cheering audience.

Twilight: "And Rarity moves on to the three-way match to determine the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Fluttershy: "Oh my….is Pinkie Pie okay?! I mean, I know its wrestling but STILL!"

While Rarity was still blowing kisses to the audience Pinkie Pie was slowly opened her eyes and sat up while clutching her right foot in pain. Rarity noticed this after blowing one more kiss. Rarity then walked to Pinkie Pie who was still inspecting her toes which seemed to be fine except for some soreness. Rarity extended her hand toward Pinkie Pie with a sympathetic smile. Pinkie didn't notice for a couple of seconds but did eventually look up at the hand with an unexplainable expression on her face. However, Pinkie Pie gave a small smile as she grabbed her hand and stood herself up and looked Rarity in the face.

Pinkie: "Um…Congrats Rarity. You really are a good wrestler." Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

Rarity: "You too." Rarity then pulled Pinkie Pie into a hug in which Pinkie Pie gladly accepted.

Twilight: "What a good show of sportsmanship from Rarity, huh Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Yes" Fluttershy said while nodding in agreement.

Twilight: "Okay Girls! Get over here to discuss the next match!"

Applejack got out of the ring first and proceeded toward the commentator's table with Rarity and Pinkie Pie following suit. Rarity was supporting Pinkie Pie with Pinkie's arm draped around her shoulder. Rainbow Das turned off the stuffed animals and proceeded down the bleachers and to the commentator's table where the rest of the Mane 6 was waiting for her.

Rainbow: "Hey Rarity! Nice moves! You were ALL kinds of awesome out there!"

Rarity recognized the compliment. "Why thank you darling!" Rarity said proudly.

Rainbow Dash then stood in front of Pinkie Pie and patted her shoulder in sympathy. "Tough break Pinkie." Rainbow said with sympathy in her voice.

Pinkie Pie just smiled in her usual wide grin. "Oh it's okay Dashie! I told Rarity not to take it easy on me and she didn't so I have no regrets!" Pinkie Pie said optimistically.

Twilight: "That's the spirit Pinkie Pie!"

Fluttershy: "I thought you did good too Pinkie."

Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash. "Hey Rainbow Dash, would you mind telling me why you didn't inform us of Rarity's weight and referred to it as a "triple digit number of pounds" instead?" Twilight asked with curiosity.

Rainbow: "Well, Rarity asked me to not say her weight cuz' she said that it was a bit too personal."

Twilight sighed. "Fair enough I guess." Twilight then clapped her hands together. "Okay then! We better get ready for the next match so Rarity would you kindly go to the locker room with Pinkie Pie to help her change?"

Rarity: "Certainly Twilight."

Twilight: "OH! And you'll be in the commentary along with Rainbow Dash. Cool?"

Rarity: "Okay then."

Rainbow: "Sounds cool to me."

Twilight turned to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, you'll be the announcer. I mean, if that's okay with you?"

Pinkie: "I like yelling!"

Twilight turned to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy? Would you like to ref the next match?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment. "Okay then. I guess I will. I mean, if you really want."

Twilight: "All right, then lets hop to it."

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity then turned to proceed toward the locker rooms.

Twilight then turned to Applejack awkwardly. "I guess we should go to. You know because it's our match and all." Twilight said with an awkward smile.

Applejack: "Ya know Twi, you don't have to be frettn' none. We'll still be friends after the match." Applejack said with a warm smile.

Twilight smiled back weakly. "Your right Applejack. I'm sorry." Twilight then suddenly had a more devious grin on her face. "Besides, we will still be friends even after I kick your butt."

Applejack put on a competitive grin. "Like that's gonna happen!" Applejack retorted.

Twilight: "Will just have to see now won't we?" said Twilight as she headed toward the locker rooms.

Applejack chuckled as she followed suit leaving Rainbow Dash by herself at the commentator's table.

Rainbow: "Okay! I'll just stay here and chill then!" said Rainbow as she laid back into one of the commentator's chairs.

* * *

**If I am not doing an adequate job of describing the attire please try your best to put it in your head. Yes, I am aware that I use terms like top for the upper part of the attire too much but I lack a lot of knowledge in the field of clothing and fashion.** **However, if you know of better ways to describe some of these clothing materials feel free to comment. Good bye.**


	5. Applejack vs Twilight Sparkle

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I hope I do not take too long to add chapters. I know how it feels to wait and think in the back of your mind "Is this person just not doing this anymore?". However, life happens as I do have other stuff that needs to be taken care of. I hope you understand. Allow me to aswade your fears though as I do intend to continue this project. Do not worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I do not own _Jason Aldean's_ song _She's country _or_ Britt Nicole's _song _Ready or Not_ nor do i own _Lecrae_ who was featured with _Britt Nicole. _**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Thirty minutes later…**

The lights dimmed once more as Pinkie Pie reactivated all of the stuffed animals from the bottom of the bleachers instead of the top where the announcer usually was. Pinkie Pie's toes were still sore so she decided not to walk all the way up to the top of the bleachers and decided to do the announcing from the bottom instead. Fluttershy was pacing in the middle of the ring in the refs outfit to wait for the next match to start. Rainbow Dash and Rarity (who were still in their wrestling attire) were at the commentator's table with Rainbow Dash on the side with the bell. Rarity then motioned for Pinkie Pie to turn down the volume of the animals. And as Pinkie Pie turned down the volume, Rarity began to speak.

Rarity: "Ahem. Welcome back ladies and Gentlemen to Canterlot Carnage Professional Wrestling! Where we are about to-

Rainbow: "Where we are about to start the 3rd one-on-one match of Applejack vs. Twilight Sparkle! In the last match Rarity beat the hell out of Pinkie Pie in a seesaw matchup! But let's forget that go ahead with the next match! What do you say?!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity was taken aback by the comment and the interruption. "Rainbow Dash! That was quite rude to interrupt me like that AND that comment was quite insensitive to Pinkie Pie! Shame on you!"

Rainbow Dash was taken aback. "But you were taking too long and Pinkie Pie knows I don't really mean it! Right Pinkie Pie?!"

Pinkie: "It's cool Dashie!" Pinkie Pie shouted through her microphone.

Rainbow Dash smiled. "See?" Rainbow Dash said smugly.

Rarity: "That still doesn't excuse your-

Rarity bit her lip and held back a sharp remark before composing herself again. "Hmph. Very well then. This is going to be the final one-on-one match before the final three-way match to determine the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Rainbow: "That's right Rarity! And Me and you have already been guaranteed spots in that match but all that remains now is who will take the last spot in the three-way match: Will it be Applejack? Will it be Twilight? Heck if I know! Either way, this match is gonna be awesome!"

Rarity: "Indeed! It will be a wonderful battle between good friends!"

Rainbow: "Hell yeah!"

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

*~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "This super duper match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Coming from the fields of Sweet Apple Acres…Standing in at "5'11" and weighing in at 153 lbs…The the strongest cowgirl in Canterlot…AAAPPLEEEJAAACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand holding her light brown Stetson hat down over her eyes and stood with her legs spread apart. Applejack then jumped a small height to put her legs together as she struts down the runway with her Stetson hat still covering her eyes. Applejack was wearing a plain dark orange top which has cloth-like straps near the bottom of the top that wraps around the back and ties into a knot between the bottom of the middle of her shoulder blades. The top cloth-like straps went over her shoulders but wrapped into a knot behind her neck. The bottom of the top completely covers her lower bust but the sides of the top do show a little bit of the side of her breasts. Because of the way the top of the top is strapped the part between the straps shows a good bit of cleavage because of its curved triangle shape as it makes its way down to the bottom of the top where it also ties into a knot once more. She was also wearing some short cut dark blue denims shorts that showed only the small curve of her buttox. The denim shorts were zipped up but it was unbuttoned. The bottom of the denim shorts had small tears on the leg ends where a few small pieces of the denim shorts hang down. She was wearing some dark brown wrestling boots that extended up to the knee with dark orange laces but the back of each boot had a vertical line of short tassels on each of them.

Applejack was also wearing black elbow pad straps and black knee pad straps. Her hair style was almost the same except for the _ being removed from the bottom of her hair so her hair could hang down. Her Stetson hat was kept the same.

Rainbow: "Here comes Applejack in a somewhat predictable outfit considering she does work on a farm!"

Rarity sighed. "I tried to make her costume more fabulous but she insisted that this was much simpler and more comfortable than anything I could make her!" Rarity said in a whiny tone.

Rainbow: "Well she still looks pretty comfortable if not like a slut. I mean, look at all that boob!" Rainbow Dash emphasized by curving her own bust in comparison.

Rarity: "Well, working as a farmhand all your life will do that to a woman."

Rainbow: "Especially in muscle! Apple jack is so strong that she even beat ME in arm wrestling more than once. Even though I was going easy on her."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "Riiiiiiight. Anyway, her strength is somewhat unparalleled among the six of us and she is the tallest so she is probably able to perform more moves that are often used by larger wrestlers. Being raised on a farm with all the chores she constantly has to do have really given her a rather chiseled figure as well."

Rainbow: "She also can throw pretty far. Hey Rarity? How far did she chuck that log that fell on your plants last week?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Rarity pondered for a bit. "I would say about a good twenty-four yards I think."

Rainbow: "Maaaaan, I'd hate to be Twilight right now!" Rainbow Dash chuckled.

As Applejack approached the ring she still had her hat shielding her eyes and face from view as she raised the middle rope with her right hand to duck under the rope and enter the ring. Once she skipped to the middle she threw her hat straight in the air while letting out a hardy yee-haw. She then catches her hat as it came back down while spinning on her right heel. She stops her spin and stops in the direction of her corner and proceeds toward it (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle). She then rested on the top rope of her turnbuckle with her hat over her face as she waits for her opponent.

*~ _Britt Nicole_'s song "_Ready or Not (feat. Lecrae)_" resonates throughout the building ~*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Next up on this party list of pain…Straight out of the Canterlot Local Library…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 135 lbs…The star student of Canterlot High…TWIIILIIIGHT SPAAARKLE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight Sparkle emerges from the curtain in a confident manner as she pumps her left fist in the air and gives the audience a teethy smile. She then puts her arm down and starts to do a light skip down the runway. She was wearing a lavender sports bra with black edges that outline the bra and the thin black straps that go straight over her shoulders. The sports bra covered her bust except for the front of the bra which showed a curved dip that stopped mid-way to the bottom part of the bra, showing some cleavage. The sports bra design itself was just a plain lavender. She was also sporting a pleated zipper skirt that reaches down to the lower part of her thigh. Unlike the sports bra, the zipper skirt is a very dark blue color (similar to the color of her hair). It has a thin belt around the waist that is pink in color and had dark purple a four-pointed stars pattern along it. The golden zippers were placed on each side of the skirt (outer side of both left and right leg) and had a small pink outline around both of them. The zippers were zipped up halfway. The bottom of the skirt had a small white line along the edges of each outward pleat. Underneath the skirt were black spandex shorts that completely covered her buttocks and a tiny portion of her leg that reached down to the halfway point under her skirt. She was also sporting some very dark purple boots that reached up to two inches under her knee. The boots were cross-laced with lavender laces and along each side of the boots there were white constellations drawn on them with the main ones being Orion on her left boot and Cygnus on her right boot. The soles of the boots were black.

She was wearing black elbow pad straps and knee pad straps. She was using her regular hairstyle.

Rainbow: "And here comes the egghead in all her glory!"

Rarity: "Look who's talking Miss I can't wait for Daring Do's latest autobiography." Rarity retorted.

Rainbow Dashed blushed. "Point taken." She said with a bashful smile.

Rarity: "Anywho, Twilight is also a favorite to win this entire championship as well! After all she did train a lot more than the rest of us this past week in preparation for the tournament."

Rainbow: "I recognize that Twilight is pretty athletic for a book worm, but just because you train doesn't mean you'll actually win every match. Don't get me wrong, by Spike's testimony and bruises she is pretty good but I'm sure I can take her out like THAT!" Rainbow Dash said with a snap of her fingers.

Rarity grinned. "Didn't you say the same thing about Fluttershy? It DID take you a while to beat her you know?" Rarity said smugly.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "OH PLEASE! I was going easy on Fluttershy! I just thought I'd give her a confidence boost before I planted her into the ground." Rainbow Dash retorted with a smug grin. "Besides, she doesn't stand a chance in this match!"

Rarity: "What makes you say that?" asked Rarity.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes once more. "DUH! She's wrestling Applejack! If Applejack can mix it up with me and walk then Twilight is as good as paste!"

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Says you! You have not even seen her wrestle!"

Rainbow was caught off guard. "Th-That's not the point! Just watch! Applejack is gonna send her packing in a book sized package straight to the hospital!"

Rarity: "Well don't jinx it!" Rarity said with irritation.

As Twilight approached the ring she grabbed the middle rope and raised it so she could duck under it and enter the ring. She then waved to the audience with both arms as she proceeds to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle). Once there she climbed on her turnbuckle until she was standing on the middle rope and pointed in the air with her left hand and pointed her hand at the audience while sweeping it across with her right hand. After doing this, she jumps from the turnbuckle and rests against her corner to wait for the match to begin.

Applejack tilted her hat up a bit to see Twilight standing in her corner, and giving her a competitive glare. Applejack chuckled a bit as she dropped from the bottom of her turnbuckle to rest against it. _"Okay Twilight. Let's see how many ways y'all know how to say 0w." _Applejack thought with a light chuckle.

Twilight glared at Applejack as she started to formulate a strategy. _"Let's see here. Applejack has worked on a farm most of her life so she's most likely to be very strong and enduring. She definitely has a good bit of stamina as well. However, she's not that fast so I have the advantage there. Her agility isn't that good either so I should probably rely on evasive maneuvers and indirect attacks. It's also imperative that I avoid using any moves that involve me staying within too close a range of her for long periods of time because if I get hit with one of her stronger attacks I'm done for-_

Fluttershy: "Twilight?"

Twilight snapped out of her concentration to look at Fluttershy who had a questioning look on her face. "Are you okay Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight shook herself out of her daze. "Oh! Sorry, I'm fine." Twilight then suddenly realized what Fluttershy was here for. "Oh! Sorry Fluttershy!" Twilight spread her body apart for procedure. "Frisk away."

Fluttershy was rather reluctant as she tried to frisk Twilight's body with shaking hands but quickly retracted them.

Twilight: "What's wrong Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy replied in a small voice. "I'm sorry. It's just that touching my friends is really weird and, to be honest, kind of icky."

Twilight: "Don't worry Fluttershy, we don't mind. Just lightly pat my body starting from my head to my boots and you'll be fine. If you find or feel anything out of place, it's probably illegal and you confiscate it. Okay?"

Fluttershy nodded and replied in a small voice "I'll try…"

After a very awkward and slow frisking Fluttershy decided that Twilight didn't have any illegal items on her. However, this meant that now she had to go and do the same thing to Applejack. Just as Fluttershy was going to meekly walk to Applejack, Twilight stopped her to say "Don't worry. Just go do to Applejack what you did to me."

Fluttershy: "But what if she doesn't want me to?" Fluttershy asked in a small voice.

Twilight: "Applejack doesn't have a choice in the matter. Its standard procedure so everybody has to do it." Twilight assured.

Fluttershy: "Okay then. I guess." Fluttershy then walked over to Applejack to frisk her as well. When she got there, Applejack already had her back turned and spread herself out to be frisked which made Fluttershy a little uncomfortable.

Applejack: "Go on ahead, sugarcube."

Fluttershy sighed. _"This feels _so _wrong!"_ Fluttershy thought in discomfort.

After another even more awkward frisking Fluttershy was not happy to see that Applejack was clean. Don't take it wrong she was glad that neither of her friends was cheating, but that means she has to ref the match. And that means being a risk for her friends disliking her if she makes a decision in the match. And that means being a risk for accidently or intentionally getting attacked. And that means being a risk for pain!

However, regardless of her worries, Fluttershy walks to the middle of the ring and motions for her friends to follow suit. They both proceeded to the middle of the ring until they were a small distance apart from each other.

Rainbow: "Well it's about time! Man, how long does it take for a ref to frisk someone!"

Rarity: "Now calm down Rainbow Dash! Fluttershy is doing the best she-

Rarity was interrupted once again by Rainbow Dash shushing her. "Quiet! The fight's about to start!"

Rarity: "Grrr…"

Back in the ring, Fluttershy explains the rules in which both of them nod in agreement.

Fluttershy: "Um…okay then. Are you ready Twilight?"

Twilight: "Ready!"

Fluttershy: "Okay. How about you, Applejack?"

Applejack shoved her hat into Fluttershy's chest. "Could you keep this for me? Ah's don't wanna mess it up."

Fluttershy took the hat. "Um…okay." Fluttershy then went to leave the two wrestlers glaring at each other and exited the ring. Fluttershy then went over to the commentator's table to give the hat to Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy: "Excuse me Rainbow Dash, but would you mind keeping Applejack's hat with you for safe keeping?" asked Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash took the hat and put it on her head. "Sure Fluttershy, but you'd better get back in the ring cuz' the match is about to start."

Fluttershy: "Really? When?"

Rainbow Dash grinned and replied. "Right now." Rainbow Dash then rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Fluttershy panicked. "Oh my goodness!" Fluttershy turned on her heel to high tail it towards the ring.

Rarity: "Rainbow Dash! That was quite uncouth!"

Unfortunately Rarity's yelling couldn't be heard under Rainbow's uncontrollable laughter. "HAHAHAHEHEHEHA! Sorry! I just wanted to try that at least once! BWAHAHAHAHAHEHEHAHAHEHA! It Was TOTALLY worth it! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Back in the ring, Applejack noticed that the bell had rung and the ref was nowhere to be found. She noticed Twilight was still waiting for the ref. Applejack took advantage of this as she proceeded to swiftly kick her in the crotch with her right leg. Twilight, who was aware that the bell had rung but was still waiting for the ref, was caught off guard by the sudden strike had no time to react. Twilight bent over and used both of her hands to hold her crotch in pain while taking a few steps back. Applejack then grabbed Twilight's head with both hands and held it down as she kneed her in the face with her left leg which caused Twilight to erect and hold her face in pain as she takes another few steps back. Applejack then used her strength to push Twilight back into the ropes which she bounced off. As Twilight approached, Applejack grabbed her left arm with her right hand, quickly turned around and kneeled while flipping Twilight over her right shoulder for an Armdrag in which Twilight landed in a sitting position with Applejack still holding back her holding her left arm. Applejack then quickly kneeled behind Twilight and twisted Twilight's right arm around and against her (Twilight's) back with Twilight's right hand now against her (Twilight's) left side. Now, using her left arm, Applejack hooked it under Twilight's left armpit and then reached back until Applejack's left hand was clamped against the back of Twilight's head for a half nelson. Twilight couldn't move her right arm because it was behind her back and her left arm was just dangling upward because of the half nelson so all Twilight could do for now was kick and squirm her way to freedom, but to no avail.

Twilight: "That *huff* was *huff* a *huff* pretty cheap shot. Pretty dishonest *huff* don't you think?" Twilight said between breaths with a smirk.

Applejack smirked back. "Y'all know the rules Twi. If the ref dudn't sees it then it's legal."

Twilight: "Touché" Twilight huffed.

It was just then that Fluttershy entered the ring and kneeled beside Twilight. "Oh. I'm so sorry Twilight. What did I miss?" Fluttershy asked innocently.

Twilight: "Where have you *huff* been!"

Fluttershy: "I'm sorry. It's just that Rainbow Dash rang the bell early and before I got here there was this cute little caterpillar near the bleachers and-

Twilight: "Okay! I get it!" Twilight snapped.

Applejack smiled at Fluttershy. "Hey there ref! You're just in time! Twilight here was just about to give up! Weren't ya Twilight?" Applejack said with a smirk.

Fluttershy: "Were you Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

Twilight: "No!"

Fluttershy: "Are you sure? I mean, you can give up or tapout. I mean, if you want…"

Twilight: "I said NO!"

Applejack shrugged. "Suit yerself."

Applejack continued to apply her on Twilight who was still struggling to get out of the hold. Twilight then realized that even though her left arm was elevated she could still maneuver it back and forth. So she used her strength to bend her left arm and swiftly bring it back to elbow Applejack in the eye. The force of the strike caused Applejack to reel her head back and loosen her hold on Twilight. Taking advantage, Twilight breaks out of the half nelson and elbows Applejack again but in the stomach. With an oof of pain, Applejack releases Twilight's right arm. Applejack falls backwards in a sitting position while holding her stomach in pain. Twilight, now free, gets to her feet and spins on her left heel to kick Applejack across the face with her right leg which causes Applejack to fall backward with her back on the mat but her head elevated on the bottom rope. Twilight then grabs Applejack's legs and drags her back from the ropes in which Applejack's head hits the mat with a thud. Twilight then bends her knees and grabs the back of Applejack's knees and proceeds to push them forward against Applejack's upper body for a schoolgirl pin.

Fluttershy drops to the mat to count the pin. **"1!...ROPE BREAK!"**

Twilight must not have dragged Applejack far enough from the ropes because Applejack managed to grab the bottom rope with both hands before the count of two.

Rainbow: "And Applejack gets the ropes before the count of two! You'd think Twilight would be smart enough to drag her farther from the ropes!"

Rarity: "Actually, I have to agree."

Twilight was about to get off Applejack so Applejack thought she would help her out. Applejack shoves her legs into the air which startles Twilight into falling backwards but Twilight recovers with a back roll. Applejack and Twilight were now both on their feet. Applejack and Twilight start to circle each other when Twilight suddenly decides to kick Applejack in the stomach. Applejack reels back, but Twilight wasn't done yet. Twilight then runs toward Applejack and jumps on her with her legs wrapped around Applejack's waist which knocks Applejack down connecting the Lou Thesz press. Twilight then grabbed Applejack's hair with her left hand and proceeded to punch her repeatedly with her right fist across her face.

Rarity: "Twilight shows ferocity as she pummels Applejack in the face!"

Rainbow: "I'm not sure which is gonna be sorer: Applejack's face or Twilight's fist."

After punching Applejack a few more times Twilight, still having her legs wrapped around Applejack, lifted her legs to raise Applejack into a sitting position. Twilight then used her arms to crawl backwards and lift herself up. Twilight then proceeded to shake her lower body back and forth; shaking Applejack furiously. This did not last long however as Applejack slapped both of her hands against Twilight's ears for a bell clap which disoriented Twilight into releasing her legs.

Rainbow: "And Applejack escapes with ease!"

Applejack slides out of Twilight's legs and gets to her feet. Applejack then bends down to grab her legs. Applejack then maneuvers Twilight onto her stomach. Then Applejack, still holding her legs, maneuvered her legs over Twilight until she was facing the opposite direction. Applejack then squats to tuck Twilight's legs under her armpits and began to pull them back to secure the Boston crab. Twilight screamed as she tried to crawl to the ropes but wasn't able to do to Applejack's superior strength.

Fluttershy dropped to Twilight's side. "Um…Twilight? You know maybe I should just ring the bell…"

Twilight: "No!"

Applejack: "Okay then."

Applejack then squats down farther and, squeezing her arms together against her so Twilight's legs won't get released, bent her arms backwards to grab both of Twilight's wrists. Applejack, now holding Twilight's wrists, began to raise herself up which elevated Twilight off of the ground. Applejack then began to rock Twilight back and forth to apply the Rocking horse Boston crab. Twilight screamed as she felt much pressure on her back, legs, and arms.

Applejack grinned at Twilight's cries of agony. "Ya know Twi? You's gots yourself a cute little scream. Too bad it has to end so soon!"

Applejack then jumped up in place; taking Twilight with her. As they were in the air, Applejack spread her legs as they came back down. The impact made Applejack's butt slam into Twilight's back and, with Twilight's legs and arms suddenly being pulled back for additional sharp pain, made the impact even more painful as Twilight let out a loud but short screech of pain. Both Twilight's legs and arms were released as they hit the mat. Applejack continued to sit on Twilight's back to catch her breath. Applejack then rolled to Twilight's left side on her knees and flipped Twilight onto her back. Applejack then laid herself across Twilight's belly and hooked Twilight's dangling right leg with her left arm for a pin.

Applejack: "Night, Night, Twilight." Applejack said to Twilight as she pinned her.

Fluttershy dropped to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rarity: "I thought for sure Twilight wasn't going to make it out of that one!"

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms. "You know Rarity you really should have more faith in your friends." Rainbow Dash said as she shook her head in disappointment.

Rarity: "You're the one who said Twilight was as good as paste!" Rarity accused.

Rainbow continued to cross her arms and put on an innocent face. "I don't know what you're talking about." It could have been more believable if Rainbow's eyes would stop shifting rapidly.

Applejack picks up Twilight by her hair and then Irish whips her into the ropes. Afterwards, Applejack quickly turns around to head towards the opposite ropes. Applejack then bounces off of them and uses the added momentum to run toward the incoming Twilight. Applejack charges toward Twilight for a Spear but Twilight quickly places her hands on Applejack's shoulders and vault jumps over her with spread les causing Applejack to charge right under her. Twilight landed on her feet and turned to see Applejack heading toward the ropes. Applejack turned around with her back toward the ropes and bounced off them, using the momentum to charge at Twilight once more. Twilight attempted a front kick with her right leg at Applejack but missed. Applejack then grabbed Twilight's left shoulder with her left arm and her left wrist with her right arm and proceeded to spin on her left heel which Irish whips Twilight toward the opposite ropes (the one's on the runway side of the ring). Twilight bounced off those ropes and was headed back toward Applejack who was probably preparing for a Clothesline. Twilight then decided that she could use this momentum against Applejack. As Twilight headed for Applejack she ducked under Applejack's clothesline and proceeded to run toward the other rope and bounce off them as well. Twilight then tries to strike Applejack with a Rebound clothesline but Applejack ducks and it misses. Twilight then rebounds off the ropes again and attempts another Rebound clothesline but Applejack ducks under it again. Twilight then proceeds to do the same thing again. And again. And again.

Twilight: _"Maybe if I keep using the momentum of the ropes to propel myself toward Applejack, she'll eventually get worn out and I might be able to land a Clothesline."_Twilight thought to herself as she ran.

Rainbow: "What's with all the Clotheslines? She's not doing anything else!"

Rarity: "I for one think that Twilight is displaying an impressive amount of athleticism."

Rainbow: "Yeah. Maybe…"

Applejack was starting to get worn out from dodging all of these Clotheslines. I think it's time she just end this. So, as soon as twilight was coming back for another clothesline, Applejack punches Twilight in the stomach with all of her strength which immediately knocks the wind out of her and causes her to stop in her tracks. Twilight then took a few steps back with a look of shock on her face as she stands there with glazed eyes holding her stomach in pain while coughing up a little saliva. Applejack then decides to take advantage of the dazed Twilight and grabs her head to tuck it underneath her legs and in between her thighs. Applejack then grabs Twilight's waist and lifts her up onto her shoulders in which Twilight is facing the opposite direction of Applejack and Twilight's legs are wrapped around Applejack's head. Applejack was keeping Twilight elevated by lifting her up by her waist. Applejack then falls forward and slams Twilight's back, shoulders, and head into the mat for a Falling powerbomb.

Fluttershy covered her hands over her mouth in shock.

Rainbow: "Holy shi-"

Rarity: "Oh my goodness! That sounded awfully painful!"

Rainbow: "-it!" Rainbow Dash finished.

The impact of hitting the mat made Twilight's lower body spring upward which caused her legs to go up over her shoulders in which Twilight landed on her stomach with her face in the mat and her hair stringing all over the place. Twilight's arms were limp at her sides. Applejack thought that should be enough so she walked over to Twilight's limp body and gets on her knees. Applejack then flips Twilight over onto her back. Applejack was still breathing heavily as she brushed Twilight's hair out of her face to see still open eyes but glazed ones. Applejack then rests her shoulders and back onto Twilight's stomach and uses both of her arms to grab Twilight's left leg and lift upwards for a pin. Applejack then looks to the shocked Fluttershy.

Applejack: "Ref? Ya mind?"

Fluttershy snapped out of her shock as she then drops to the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow: "What?! She ACTUALLY kicked out of that?!"

Rarity: "What a marvelous show of spirit! Bravo!"

Pinkie: "Yay, Twilight!"

Applejack was a little surprised that she managed to kickout of that, but she should still be pretty weak from that Powerbomb so she gets to her feet and falls on Twilight with her body laid across her stomach for another pin attempt.

Fluttershy hit the mat again. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow: "Another kickout?!"

Applejack was frustrated now. Applejack got up onto her feet again but instead of just falling on Twilight, Applejack does a jump in mid-air above Twilight and connects a Cross body press. Applejack places her left hand on Twilight's neck and uses her right arm to hook her dangling left leg for yet another pin attempt.

Fluttershy drops to the mat again. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow's jaw drops open. "Dude! Twilight just won't stay down!"

Rarity: "This is quite nerve wrecking! She manages to kickout each time JUST before the ref gets the final three-count!"

Applejack: "Oh for fuck's sake! Stay down!"

Applejack then got to her feet and leaned down to grab Twilight by her hair. Applejack then maneuvered her to the turnbuckle beside Applejack's corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower left turnbuckle) where she picked up Twilight and placed her in a sitting position on top of the turnbuckle. Applejack then climbed up to the top of the turnbuckle where Twilight was and Applejack's footing being placed on the top rope. With Twilight in a leaned forward position, Applejack applies a front facelock with her left arm and, using her right arm, drapes Twilight's left arm over her (Applejack's) shoulder. Applejack then whispers into Twilight's ear.

Applejack: "Where did all that confidence go, sugarcube?" The only responses she got were quiet mumbles of pain. However, Applejack seemed satisfied with the response as she raised her right arm and pointed in the air to shout out "Someone's gonna be seeyin' stars tonight y'all!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered very loudly -*

Rainbow Dash started chanting. "Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex!"

Rarity chanted as well. "Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex! Super-plex!

Pinkie Pie was chanting the same thing but louder. "SUPER-PLEX! SUPER-PLEX! SUPER-PLEX! SUPER-PLEX! SUPER-PLEX!"

Applejack liked what she was hearing. Don't wanna disappoint the crowd, ya know? So Applejack used her right arm to grab a handful of her skirt and spandex and with a final yee-hah she lifts up Twilight until they re vertical with each other then she falls backwards and flips Twilight over with her as they both get pulled down by gravity and smash into the unforgiving earth to complete the Falling vertical superplex.

Rainbow Dash was in hysterics. "DUDE! There are so many fucking words that I can use to describe that and gentle sure as hell ain't one of them."

Rarity: "Yep. Twilight is definitely dead."

Applejack fell on her back but quickly recovered as she got up to her feet. Twilight, however, was not so lucky. Twilight landed on her back, shoulders, and head. Her arms were spread out and so were her legs. Her eyes were closed this time as she had lost all consciousness upon impact. Applejack took a second to catch her breath as she stared at the motionless body of Twilight Sparkle. When Applejack caught her breath she crawled over to Twilight laid across her stomach with the left side of her body. Applejack then proceeded to grab Twilight's dangling left leg with her left hand and grabbed the left side of her buttocks with her right hand and raised it a little bit for good measure for a pin.

Fluttershy dropped to slap the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Fluttershy then motioned for Rainbow Dash to ring the bell.

Rainbow Dash rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Applejack released Twilight's leg to let it fall limply to the mat. Fluttershy offered to help her up, to which Applejack obliged, and raised Applejack's right hand in the air.

Fluttershy: "Ahem. HERE IS YOURE WINNER BY PINFALL! APPLEJACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack proceeded to walk around the ring with pumped fists, enjoying the cheers of her fans as they celebrate her victory.

Rarity: "And the final competitor for the three-way match to determine the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion is Applejack!"

Rainbow: "Yeah! So let's go up there and celebrate! What do ya say Rarity?!"

Rarity smiled. "I don't see why not?!"

Rainbow: "Sweet!"

Rarity and Rainbow Dash left the commentator's table and proceeded towards the ring. When they got to the edge of the ring, Rainbow Dash held up the middle rope for Rarity to step through with herself following suit. Rarity proceeded over to the still celebrating Applejack.

Rarity: "Congratulations Applejack on making it to the three-way match with me and Rainbow Dash. I don't expect you to take me lightly."

Rainbow Dash came up behind Applejack and shoved her hat onto her head. "Yeah Applejack! We wouldn't want you to get beaten too quickly in the match now would we?!" Rainbow Dash said with a smirk.

Applejack chuckled. "Sure! As long as y'all don't not expect to be put on a stretcher after I beat ya." She said with a smirk.

Rarity looked over to Fluttershy who was checking on the unconscious Twilight Sparkle. "Speaking of stretchers…"

Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash walked over to Fluttershy to ask about Twilight.

Rainbow: "Hey Fluttershy? Twilight okay?"

Fluttershy: "I'm sure she's fine. She's just…sleeping I guess?" Fluttershy answered with a shrug.

Applejack smirked. "Hey y'all? You mind doin' somethin' for me?" Applejack then proceeded to whisper her thoughts to Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Rarity and Rainbow Dash both grinned. Applejack proceeded over to Twilight, who was still unconscious, and placed her right boot on Twilight's chest. Applejack then took off her hat and knelt down to place it on Twilight's face. Then Rarity grabbed her left wrist with her right hand and raised it up while using her left hand to point at Applejack. At the same time, Rainbow Dash did the same thing with Applejack's other arm while using her right hand to point at Applejack. Applejack then nodded for Pinkie Pie to turn up the volume of the cheering and frequency of the flashes to which Pinkie happily obliged.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie (Announcer): "Congratulations to Applejack who will be the final competitor in the three-way match along with Rarity and Dashie to see who'll be the very first Canterlot Diva's Central Champion! I'm Pinkie Pie telling you to stay tuned for the fight of the century! Goodbye and keep your chocolate out of your pants!"

Pinkie Pie then turned off the animals and asked through the microphone "So what do we do now?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment but shrugged. "I really don't know to be honest. Twilight usually knows what to do, but…"

They all looked at Twilight's motionless body before stating a simultaneous "Right."

Just then, Pinkie Pie entered the ring and proceeded toward the rest of the Mane 6 with a small limp. "Hey you guys! Check this out!" Pinkie Pie then steps over Twilight's body but not before saying "Excuse me Twilight." And goes over to the others to show them a photograph she took of them. The photograph showed Applejack's victory pose with Rarity and Rainbow Dash raising her hands and Twilight unconscious on the floor with Applejack's hat over her face.

Rainbow: "Cool Pinkie, but why'd you take this?"

Pinkie: "I figured we could start a scrapbook! We can take pictures of all of our greatest moments in CCPW and put them in a scrapbook to keep!"

Rainbow: "That sounds awesome! Finally, someone to document my awesomeness!"

Rarity rolled her eyes which just so happened to roll onto Twilight. "Um…Shouldn't somebody wake her up?" Rarity asked with concern.

Applejack thought for a bit but waved her hand. "Nah! Let her sleep. She'll wake up eventually. We can wait." Applejack replied.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until Fluttershy finally broke it. "So…what do we do in the meantime?" asked Fluttershy.

Rarity then spoke up. "McDonald's?"

Pinkie: "Yay! I'm hungry!"

Applejack: "Ah can eat."

Rainbow: "Yeah! I'm starved!"

Fluttershy: "That sounds nice."

So Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash exited the ring and left Twilight to her slumber with Applejack's hat still covering her face.

* * *

**You all are aware of what the next chapter is, don't you? good. I have a feeling that the next chapter is gonna be a really long one. As for Pinkie's scrapbook idea and the picture she just took...I think its a pretty good idea. However, I will not be making art for the pictures that will be taken. Now, if you, the reader, want to then by all means, but I'm not going to be making any art. Until the next chapter. Arevoir.  
**


	6. Applejack vs Rainbow Dash vs Rarity

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. This is the longest chapter I have created so far. Yes, the champion will be decided in this chapter. On another note, some Guest asked when Sunset, Trixie, Maud, Gilda, and Spike come into play. To you, my dear reader, I say: Patience. They will all come in time. Except maybe Spike, but I haven't decided yet. Danke.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I do not own _Jason Aldean's_ song _She's country _or_ There for Tomorrow's song A little Faster_ or_ Sara Bareilles's _song_ Brave. _You probably realize why my last McDonald's disclaimer makes sense now, don't you?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Three hours later…**

Twilight Sparkle slowly opened her eyes as she drifts back into consciousness. As she gained her mental bearings, the first question came to mind: Why the heck is it so dark?! Twilight went to rub her eyes but something was on her face, and whatever it was it smelled musty and was suffocating her! Twilight went to remove the object from her face she was met with a blinding white light. It took a few seconds for her to adjust to the lighting to figure out that it was coming from the large lights above the ring. She then turned her head to see that she was holding Applejack's hat. Why was it on her face though? That's when she realized that she was lying on her back in the middle of the ring. Then Twilight remembered her match with Applejack. Did she win? She didn't delve any deeper into that thought as she realized that her stomach was grumbling. Man could she go for some food right now!

And, as if on cue, she suddenly smelled something in the air. It smelled delicious! It smelled Fantastic! It smelled like…Mac sauce?!

Pinkie: "Hey you guys! Twilight's awake!"

Was that Pinkie Pie she just heard? Or was that her imagination? It didn't seem so as more voices entered the fray.

Rarity: "She's awake?!"

Rainbow: "It's about time!"

Fluttershy: "Thank goodness!"

Twilight didn't sit up as she knew it was her friends. This was confirmed as her friends came into view as five shadowy figures standing in the light. They must have gone out to eat because they were all in their regular attire and Pinkie Pie was holding a large McDonald's bag.

Applejack: "Look who's still alive!" Applejack said with a chuckle.

Twilight didn't appear to be amused so Pinkie decided to cheer her up.

Pinkie: "We got you a Happy Meal!" Pinkie Pie then put her hand into the McDonald's bag to take out a red Happy Meal box and tossed it onto Twilight's stomach.

Twilight sat up to look inside the Happy Meal box. There was a cheeseburger with extra tomato and Mac sauce, a medium fry, and a small packet of apple sliders.

Rainbow: "Here you should take this to. It's a Diet Sprite, your favorite." Rainbow Dash held out the drink to Twilight who happily accepted it. Twilight then began to take out her food to eat as her friends sat down cross-legged around her. Personally, Twilight didn't really like eating while people are staring at her but this was an exception as she was going to ask them something anyway. But not before taking a bite out of her cheeseburger.

Twilight swallowed before asking her question to whoever could answer it. "So…What happened? Did I win?"

Twilight looked around to see that her friends were avoiding her gaze. She figured out the answer herself. "I didn't win did I?" Twilight asked with a smile of sadness on her face.

Rarity: "Sorry darling, but no. You didn't."

Rainbow: "Applejack put you into a Falling vertical superplex that knocked you out and then she pinned you afterwards."

Twilight looked down in disappointment. "Oh." Twilight then realized that she still had Applejack's hat. "Oh…uh, here Applejack" Twilight offered Applejack her hat but kept her head turned away from her. Applejack took the hat.

Applejack: "Hey, sugarcube. Don't take it so hard. You were really good." Applejack then extended her hand. "No hard feelings?" Applejack asked with an awkward smile.

Twilight looked at the hand and then at Applejack. Twilight smiled as she shook Applejack's hand. "No hard feelings. But what was your hat doing on my face?" Twilight asked out of curiosity.

Instead of directly answering Twilight's question though, she turned her attention to Pinkie Pie. "Show her the picture." Applejack told Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie took the picture out of her pocket and handed it to Twilight who took it. The picture consisted of Applejack's hat on her face as Applejack placed her foot on her chest and had both hands risen by Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Twilight was less than amused.

Twilight: "Applejack! What the heck?!" Twilight raged.

Applejack held up her hands in surrender. "Calm down Twi! It's all in good fun!" Applejack said in self-defense.

Twilight: "Why do you have this picture anyway?!" Twilight asked with irritation.

Fluttershy: "Pinkie Pie wanted to make a scrapbook."

Twilight raised an eyebrow in confusion. "A scrapbook?! Why in the-

Pinkie: "To keep memories, silly! Like this one!" Pinkie Pie said pointing at the picture. "Like, for example, I remember us taking this picture three hours ago! Goooood times, huh Twilight?!"

Twilight's eyes shot open. "I've been unconscious for three hours?!"

Pinkie: "Yessirree! You've been out of it for a looooong time! I thought you were dead!" Pinkie Pie replied with a smile.

Twilight: "Did you check to see if I was okay?!" Twilight asked with irritation.

Fluttershy: "I checked. You were fine. You were just knocked out is all." Fluttershy assured.

Twilight: "And so you left me here while you all went too McDonald's." Twilight said in an unamused tone.

Rainbow: "Yep. Pretty much."

Twilight's face grew red with frustration but quickly cooled down as she decided to change the subject. "So, Who's gonna be in the three-way match?" Twilight asked as she was still busy eating.

Fluttershy: "Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy answered.

Twilight: "Okay then. I take it nothing has been prepared?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow: "That's why we were waiting for you to wake up."

Fluttershy: "We wouldn't know what to do."

Pinkie: "Yeah! You may be a bad wrestler, but you're still the girl who knows how to get things done!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

Twilight's face scrunched up and was turning red which made Pinkie shrink. "Sorry." Pinkie Pie said with a nervous smile.

Twilight was finished with her food so she put her trash in the McDonald's bag, crumpled it up into a ball, and then proceeded to throw it at Pinkie Pie's head.

Pinkie: "Ow! That hurt!"

Twilight: "Good!" Twilight snapped. Twilight then regained her composure after releasing some of her irritation.

Twilight: "Okay. We should start preparing for the three-way match." Twilight looked to Applejack. "Since you, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash are in the three-way match you all should go and cha- Twilight's eyes shot open as she stopped.

Rainbow: "Go…what?"

Applejack: "What's that suppose ta mean?"

Fluttershy: "What's wrong Twilight?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

Twilight: "We don't have enough!" Twilight said with only her lips moving and the rest of her face in shock.

Rarity: "Enough of what?"

Twilight: "We don't have enough people!" Twilight said as she put her hands on her face and started to pace around the ring.

The rest of the Mane 6 got up to stop the Twilight from pacing so quickly.

Rainbow: "What do ya mean 'not enough people'?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight calmed herself down. That didn't help much. "I mean there are not enough people to manage the three-way match! There are suppose to be three wrestlers in the match, one person reffing the match, two people commentating, and one doing the announcing! But the problem is that that's SEVEN people needed! They're only six of us!"

Rainbow, now understanding, was irritated, "Well, why can't there be only one commentator?!" Rainbow asked.

Twilight: "It doesn't work like that, Rainbow! There has to be at least two people at the commentator's table! It's the rule!

Rainbow: "But-

Twilight: "IT'S THE RULE!" Twilight yelled.

Rainbow Dash took a step forward. "We-

Rainbow Dash was interrupted by Applejack's arm blocking her from moving any closer. "Let it go, Rainbow. Let it go." Applejack said. Rainbow Dash took a step back and crossed her arms and scowled. Applejack continued on where Rainbow left off.

Applejack: "Well, what do you suppose we do then, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

Twilight tapped her chin in thought. "Well, Pinkie and I can be the commentators I guess."

Pinkie jumped up and down with a raised hand. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I wanna ring the bell!"

Twilight rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well that settles it." Twilight then looks to Fluttershy. "I know you don't want to referee again do y-

Fluttershy: "NO!" Fluttershy shouted quickly.

Twilight: "So you can be the announcer then."

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes. Yes I can." Fluttershy stated with approval.

Twilight: "Well then that leaves the question of who will ref the match."

Rarity: "And who, pray tell, do you think would do that?" Rarity asked skeptically.

That was a good question. The person who will ref the match has to be someone they trust. Someone with unbiased moral. Someone who will do anything they say. Twilight suddenly glowed with cheerfulness. She knows who should ref the match!

Twilight: "I have to go! I'm gonna go change first though!" Twilight said as she left to go to the locker rooms.

Rainbow: "What?! Where are you going?!"

Twilight: "Trust me!" Twilight called back as she entered the curtain.

The rest of the Mane 6 got out of the ring and to the commentators table to wait for Twilight. After ten minutes have passed, Twilight finally came out of the curtain in her regular attire. The rest of the Mane 6 walked over to Twilight to ask what she was doing. Only to be walked past by Twilight who was walking at a rather fast pace.

Rainbow: "Hey Twilight! Where the hell are you going?!" Rainbow shouted for Twilight.

Twilight: "I'll be right back! Trust me!" Twilight called over her shoulder as she headed past the hallway that leads to the entrance of the building. The rest of the Mane 6 was then left alone without any instruction.

Rainbow Dash threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Great! Now what are we suppose to do?!" Rainbow raged.

Applejack shrugged. "Ah reckon we just wait till she gets back."

Rainbow: "But that'll take FOREVER! Besides Twilight's gonna have to walk there and back! It'll probably be late by the time she gets here, and then we'll have to wait till next week!"

Rarity: "Do calm yourself Rainbow Dash! It's only 6:00 pm. There's a bus stop not but a few miles away, and she could just take that. She will return to us within a reasonable amount of time." Rarity assured.

Rainbow: "…fine." Rainbow said with crossed arms.

Fluttershy: "Either way it looks like we're gonna be waiting a while. So…what do you want to do in the meantime?"

Pinkie: "Let's play with our Happy Meal toys!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Rainbow: "You're the only one who got a Happy Meal, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash reminded Pinkie.

Pinkie: "Yeah, well I also took Twilight's Happy Meal toy because she doesn't ever like the toys she gets so we can all share the two of them!"

The only response Pinkie got were unamused stares from the rest of the group.

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Oh well, more fun for me! Bada ba ba baaah! I'm lovin' it!" Pinkie Pie said as she went to the commentator's table to play with her new toys.

**An hour and a half later…**

It's been an hour and a half since Twilight left for who knows where?! Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing X's and O's at the commentator's table. Fluttershy was with Rarity in the locker rooms inspecting the wrestling outfits. And hell knows where Pinkie Pie is! She's probably off somewhere doing something stupid. They were still waiting until they heard the opening and shutting of the entrance door. Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked up to see Twilight coming through the door with her little brother Spike. Spike was about four inches shorter than Twilight and was a freshman at Canterlot High. He had his usual green hairstyle with the top of his hair looking similar to a Mohawk but was shorter and had more of a triangle shape than a squared one while the rest of his hair was just a little shorter but was still slicked a bit upwards. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie with both of Spike's hands resting in the hoodie's pouch. He was also wearing some dark green jeans and purple sneakers.

Despite Spike only being a freshman in high school and being a little shorter than the rest of his peers Spike was surprisingly mature for his age. Spike was also just as smart as Twilight. He took an IQ test in which he got a 160 which put him in gifted classes along with Twilight. However, he still is a kid so he often can be naïve and has a rather childish innocence to him. Except for women. In that case he's a lovesick puppy who will do anything they say; especially Rarity. The rest of the Mane 6 liked him just as much as they liked each other and he was always fun to have around. This does not change Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's confusion as to why he's here, however.

Spike: "Hey Applejack. Rainbow. what's up?" Spike greeted with a wave.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked over to Twilight and Spike to greet them. "Howdy Spike!" Applejack greeted back.

Rainbow: "Sup Spike!" Rainbow Dash said as she held out her fist for a fist bump to which Spike greeted with his own fist. Rainbow Dash then looked to Twilight. "What's Spike doing here, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight: "Spike is gonna be reffing the match." Twilight said with a smile.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Spike: "Yeah! Twilight told me what the problem was when she came by the house. She asked if I was willing to ref the match and I agreed. So…here I am!"

Twilight walked over to Applejack to whisper into her ear. "He mostly came because I told him Rarity was going to be in the match." Twilight whispered with a silent giggle.

Applejack smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course." Applejack said with a chuckle.

Twilight then stopped whispering to speak in a normal tone. "On the way here I figured out how this match was gonna work. Pinkie Pie and I are gonna be the commentator's. Fluttershy is gonna be the announcer. And Spike here is going to be the referee."

Rarity: "Who's gonna be what now?"

Spike, Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were too busy listening to Twilight that they didn't notice Fluttershy and Rarity had arrived behind them. Fluttershy was in her regular attire while Rarity was in her wrestling attire.

Fluttershy noticed Spike was there. "Oh, hi Spike."

Rarity noticed him as well. "Well hello Spike. What brings you here?" Rarity asked.

Spike didn't seem to respond. Or blink. Spike was too busy "noticing" Rarity's outfit to respond.

Twilight rolled her eyes and responded for him. "Spike is going to be reffing the three-way match."

Fluttershy: "Not that I disagree, but why Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight: "He's been practicing with me so he knows the sport very well, and he knows all of the wrestling rules and regulations. Also, me and Pinkie Pie are going to commentate while you do the announcing." Twilight answered.

Rainbow Dash looked around. "Anybody seen Pinkie?"

The rest of the Mane 6 and spike looked around but didn't see her anywhere until they heard a voice that made all of them jump. "I'm under here!"

The voice belonged to Pinkie who crawled out from under the apron of the ring and proceeded to skip toward the others.

Pinkie: "No need to repeat yourself, Twilight! I heard everything from under the ring." Pinkie Pie then noticed Spike was standing there so she went over to give him a hug. "Hiya Spike! Wanna wrestle?!" Pinkie Pie said getting into a wrestling stance.

Twilight: "No, Pinkie. He's gotta ref the match."

Pinkie Pie shrugged. "Okey dokey! Maybe later then!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

Twilight:"Okay then girls! And Spike. Let's get this done!" Twilight ordered.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both left for the locker rooms to change with Rarity following. Rarity, even though already in her wrestling attire, went to the locker rooms to prepare for her entrance. Fluttershy went to the commentator's table with Pinkie Pie. Once there, Fluttershy took the announcing equipment and left Pinkie Pie to go to the top of the bleachers. Twilight was then left alone with Spike.

Twilight looked down to her little brother. "Okay Spike. I want you to go with Rarity to get your refs outfit. She has them in multiple sizes so I'm sure she could find one that fits you." Spike was about to sprint toward the locker rooms until Twilight spoke once more. "And don't be peeking at Applejack and Rainbow Dash while there changing, okay?"

Spike nodded. "Got it!" Spike said as he sprinted toward the curtain that lead to the locker rooms. And with that Twilight made her way to the commentator's table to prepare for the match that will decide the Canterlot Diva's Central Cha-

***DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING! DING!***

Vultarian01: "Dammit Pinkie!"

Pinkie: "Sorry. Just testing it out." Pinkie Pie giggled.

**Twenty-five minutes later…**

The lights were still dim and Fluttershy reactivated all of the stuffed animals. Spike was in the ref's outfit and is currently in the middle of the ring with the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt over his left shoulder, waiting for the match to begin. Twilight and Pinkie Pie (in their regular attire) were at the commentator's table with Pinkie Pie poised and ready to beat the hell out of the bell any second now. Twilight waved to Fluttershy for the signal to lower the volume of the cheering stuffed animals so she can speak.

Twilight: "Welcome back wrestling fans to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie: "Hello everybody I'm Pinkie Pie and this is the moment you've all been waiting for, folks! We are gonna witness some super duper wrestling as Dashie, Rarity, and Applejack duke it out to win the three-way match so one of them can claim the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt AND earn the right to be called the Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie: "And here to help me with the play-by-play is Twilight Sparkle!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "Hey! YOU are here to help ME with commentary, Pinkie!" Twilight snapped.

Pinkie Pie shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Twilight."

Twilight regained her composure. "But you're right about one thing though, Pinkie! This match is going to be quite an exciting one as we are about to crown the first ever Canterlot Diva's Central Champion in history!"

Pinkie: "And that history is gonna take place right in that ring tonight!" Pinkie Pie yelled while pumping a fist in the air.

Twilight: "But first, let's go over the rules for the three-way match once more. The three-way match will be more of an elimination match with the same standard rules of the previous one-on-one matches, but with a small hitch. The three competitors will wrestle each other and the one who gets pinned or submits first will be eliminated from the match and will have to leave the ring afterward. Afterward the remaining two competitors will wrestle, and the one who gets the second fall or submission on their opponent will be the winner and will be given the belt and the title of The Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!"

Pinkie: "Yeah! And…and…and…uh…" Pinkie Pie's voiced trailed off as she wasn't aware of what she could say next.

Twilight: "To be honest Pinkie there's really not much else to say at this point." Twilight conceded.

Pinkie: "Well! In that case…LET THE DESTRUCTION BEGIN! LET THE PAIN RAIN! LET LOOSE THE DOGS OF WAR! LET THE FISTS FLY! LET THE FINAL MATCH OF THE TOURNAMENT COMMENSE!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Twilight: "Pinkie, the match hasn't started yet."

Pinkie: "Oh."

*- The stuffed animals booed loudly -*

The lights went dim except for the lights above the ring and the searchlights pointed toward the curtain.

~ _Jason Aldean_'s song "_She's Country_" resonates throughout the building ~

Fluttershy (Announcer): "Um, hello! This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first…Coming from the fields of Sweet Apple Acres…Standing in at "5'11" and weighing in at 153 lbs…The the strongest cowgirl in Canterlot…AAAPPLEEEJAAACK!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Applejack walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand holding her light brown Stetson hat down over her eyes and stood with her legs spread apart. Applejack then jumped a small height to put her legs together as she struts down the runway with her Stetson hat still covering her eyes. Applejack was wearing her regular wrestling attire with her hair hung down as she made her way down the runway.

Twilight: "Here comes Applejack struttin' her stuff down the runway to compete for the chance to win the title!"

Pinkie: "Applejack was in the last one-on-one match with Twilight Sparkle where she completely destroyed Twilight's chances and earned the right to walk down the runway tonight!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully.

Twilight swallowed her pride and continued. "Yes Pinkie she has definitely earned the right to be her! Applejack has proven that her strength and endurance are going to be difficult for the other contestants to overcome in this bout!"

Pinkie: "Totally! Like, she's reeeaaally strong! I mean her Falling vertical superplex really did a number on you which knocked you out for three hours, Twilight! And you seemed to have a hard time getting out of her holds too!" Pinkie Pie stated with seemingly absolute obliviousness to Twilight.

However, Twilight wasn't offended. "You are absolutely correct Pinkie! If I were the other two contestants I'd stay as far away from her as possible!"

Pinkie: "Funny. If I were the other two contestants I would be in the three-way match and not here as a boring ol' commentator." Pinkie Pie said dryly and with crossed arms.

Twilight: "Ha. Ha. Ha. Funny." Twilight said drolly.

As Applejack approached the ring she still had her hat shielding her eyes and face from view as she raised the middle rope with her right hand to duck under the rope and enter the ring. Spike stepped out of the way as she skipped to the middle she threw her hat straight in the air while letting out a hardy yee-hah. She then catches her hat as it came back down while spinning on her right heel. She stops her spin and stops in the direction of her corner and proceeds toward it (which from the commentator's point of view was the lower right turnbuckle). Applejack then took off her hat and tossed it to Pinkie Pie who caught it. She leaned against her corner to wait for her other two opponents.

~ A loud sound of thunder struck before _There for Tomorrow'_s song "_A Little Faster_" resonates throughout the building ~

Fluttershy (Announcer): "Now introducing next…Coming straight out of Cloudesdale (Rainbow Dash's home town)…Standing in at "5'8" and weighing in at 140 lbs…The star athlete of Canterlot High…RAAAIIINBOOOW DAAASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rainbow Dash burst out of the curtain, sliding in her knees as she gave the audience two rock sign hands with raised arms. Rainbow Dash was wearing her usual wrestling attire with her same hairstyle in place as she got up, put her hands down, and began a casual walk down the runway.

Pinkie: "Hey! There's Dashie! Hi Dashie!" Pinkie Pie yelled waving her hands.

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash walks down the runway with calm confidence as she goes up to fight for the title!"

Pinkie: "Dashie won the very first one-on-one match by getting the three count over Fluttershy with a German suplex!"

Twilight: Rainbow Dash had a rather quick victory in her debut match with Fluttershy. Will the same thing be happening here again?"

Pinkie: "I don't know, silly!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

Twilight: "Pinkie. That was a rhetorical question."

Pinkie:"I don't know about prehistoric, but I'm pretty sure that was a silly question!" Pinkie Pie giggled again.

Twilight sighed. "Anyway I have a feeling we're gonna see her best in this match tonight. Because, unlike her match with Fluttershy, she's gonna be facing two opponents so she better not hold back this time!"

Pinkie: "I believe in you Rainbow Dash! I'll be rooting for you! Well, actually I'll be rooting for Applejack ad Rarity to, but I'll root for you just a little bit more!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

As Rainbow comes to the edge of the ring she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Rainbow Dash then proceeded to her corner (which from the commentators point of view, was the lower left turnbuckle) and proceeds to climb to the top of her turnbuckle to raise her hand behind her ear to listen to the cheering crowd. Afterwards (but not before quickly pumping her fist in the air) she jumps off the top turnbuckle backwards and onto her feet. Rainbow Dash then leans against her corner and points both hands at Applejack then points them down as she gives Applejack a competitive glare. Applejack's only response was a competitive glare with her cracking her knuckles and spitting toward the outside of the ring.

Pinkie: "Eeewwww!" Pinkie Pie yells in response to Applejack's loogie.

~ _Sara Bareilles_'s song "_Brave_" resonates throughout the building ~

Fluttershy (Announcer): "And finally…Coming from the upper ring of Canterlot…Standing in at "5'9" and weighing in at…a triple digit number of pounds… The high class queen of Canterlot High…RAAARIIITYYY!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Rarity walked out of the curtain with her right hand on her hip and her left hand in the air giving the audience a princess like wave followed by her leaning forward to blow a kiss toward them. Sporting her regular wrestling attire and hairstyle, she then stood upright and, with her right hand still on her hip, started to casually strut down the runway.

Pinkie: "Here comes the queen of shiny things: Rarity!"

Twilight: "Rarity won the second one-on-one match against Pinkie Pie in which she gets the pin on Pinkie leaving her with a rather embarrassing debut match loss!" Twilight said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Pinkie Pie's face went red. "Hey! It wasn't that embarrassing!" Pinkie Pie retorted.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "You fell into unconsciousness in a pool of your own tears." Twilight stated.

Pinkie: "Well could you blame me! Being put into a Single leg Boston crab while having your toes twisted in another direction really hurts!"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Continuing. Rarity is going to be facing both of the female best athletes in Canterlot High School! She better be careful otherwise she could get eliminated right away!"

Pinkie: "I wouldn't worry too much about Rarity, Twilight. Because if there's two things that Rarity knows how to do is accessorize and complain!"

Twilight: "What do accessorizing and complaining half to do with wrestling?"

Pinkie Pie thought for a moment. "Huh. I dunno."

Once Rarity got to the side of the ring, she used the middle rope to hoist herself up and then raised it to duck under and step through to get into the ring. Spike watched in awe as Rarity then continued toward the center of the ring and gave the audience a courtesy before going to her corner (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper left turnbuckle) and leans against her corner while waiting for the match to begin.

Applejack was leaning against her corner and was getting glares from both Rarity and Rainbow Dash. _"Let's see here. Ah don't think ah have too much to worry about with Rarity, but Rainbow Dash might be a little bit tougher. I just hope they both don't start gangin' up on me." _Applejack thought to herself.

Rainbow: _"As much as I want to take Applejack down a few notches, I should probably try to pin her down first. Then I can score an easy win with Rarity." _Rainbow Dash thought.

Rarity looked at both Rainbow Dash and Applejack. _"Well this is JUST dandy! How am I gonna be able to defeat both of them without getting my face beaten inwards! Unless, I form a temporary alliance with either one of them to defeat the other than I could just get the second pin and get the belt. Better than nothing I suppose." _Rarity thought with a sigh.

Spike knew what to do so he went over to both Applejack and Rainbow Dash to search them. It was kind of weird patting them down for obvious reasons, but tried to be as professional as possible as he searched them, and was happy to find nothing illegal. However, he wasn't done as he now had to go search *gulp* Rarity. Spike shook his head. No! He had to be professional!

Rarity noticed Spike coming to her corner to search her. She knew he had a crush on her. It really isn't that hard to figure out with him always staring at her. Especially now. Rarity giggled as she thought she could have a little fun with Spike. She knows it's rather shallow but it would ease the tension a bit.

Spike: "H-Hey Rarity! Um, I guess you should probably…" Spikes voice trailed off.

Rarity raised her eyebrows and lowered her eyelids. Rarity then slowly and seductively turned around and placed her hands on the ropes and spread her legs which raised her buttocks until it was parallel to Spike's chest. "Pwease be gentew with me, Spikey Wikey." Rarity said in a seductive voice that made Spike's face very red which made Rarity giggle.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment. "Spikey and Rarity sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Rainbow Dash teased.

Pinkie: "I know what that spells!" Pinkie Pie yelled cheerfully.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Real mature, Rainbow." Twilight said drolly.

Applejack: "I think the front a Spike's pants just grew a bit!" Applejack chuckled.

Spike's blush got even redder with embarrassment. Rarity turned around to comfort Spike. "Don't fret Spike. We're just teasing you is all. We do not mean anything by it. Now! You should probably proceed in searching me now." Rarity said as she leaned against her corner.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Such a bitter-sweet statement to Spike. He wasn't sure whether he should thank Rarity for not prolonging his embarrassment or go sit in a corner and mope because he knew he had no chance with Rarity. Regardless, Spike searched her. Professionally. Glad to see that Rarity was clean Spike proceeded to walk to the middle of the ring and waved for the three to come closer until they were equal distance apart as a triangle around Spike. The tension was back on.

Twilight: "At last we are nearing the end! Who will become the champion and who will be eliminated?!"

Pinkie was poised and ready to smash the bell into oblivion. "We'll see soon enough!"

Back in the ring, Spike quickly explains the rules to all three of them in which all of them nodded in agreement.

Spike then lifts the belt from his shoulder and into the air for all of them to see. The belt was the same shape and size as most championship wrestling belts, but the color of the buckle was gold and the rest of the belt that wrapped around the waist was black. The golden buckle was embezzled with white, diamond like stones around the edges of the circle. Within and against the inner part of the ring of diamond like stones was a ring of lavender amethyst like stones, but they were smaller in size and more abundant in number. Within the ring of lavender amethyst like stones was a dark purple circle. Inside the dark purple circle were the glittering pink initials **CCPW** with a single golden line cutting through it in the upper part of the circle. Below **CCPW** was the glittering gold text **Canterlot Diva's Central Champion** that filled in the rest of the circle in a declining order.

Applejack whistled in admiration. _"That's gonna look real nice above Granny's fireplace." _Applejack thought with glee.

Rainbow Dash grinned as she cracked her knuckles. _"Hah! May as well give it to me right now! That belt is mine!" _Rainbow Dash thought with confidence.

Rarity gazed upon the belt with sparkling eyes. _"I cannot take the fabulosity of that belt! It must be mine!" _Rarity thought with glee. She forgot she made the thing but was gleeful nonetheless.

Pinkie: "WOW! It's so shiny!"

Twilight: "And very well made with the obvious talent of Rarity!"

Spike then lowered the belt back onto his shoulder and walked over to the only turnbuckle that was not occupied (which from the commentator's point of view was the upper right turnbuckle) and unfastened the belt. Spike then crouched down to buckle the belt to the bottom of the turnbuckle and position it so the belt buckle was pointed away from the ring. Spike then got up and went back into the middle of the three wrestlers to officially begin the match.

Spike: "You ready, Applejack?"

Applejack: "Ready when you are, Spike."

Spike: "Are you ready, Rarity?"

Rarity: "Yes I am."

Spike: "You ready Rainbo-

Rainbow: "Start the match already!" Rainbow Dash shouted impatiently.

Spike: "Okay! FIGHT!" Spike then motioned for Pinkie Pie to ring the bell.

Pinkie Pie rang the bell very fast. ***DING! DING! DING! DING! DUNG! DANG! DANG! DING! DONG! DING! POTATO! DUNG! DING! DANG! DANG! DI-**

Everyone: "PINKIE!"

Pinkie Pie put on a bashful smile. "Hehe. Sorry."

* * *

The Bell was still rung despite the excessive method which means the match has officially begun so Spike hurled himself out of the way of the three, soon to be clashing, maidens. Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all got into wrestling stances and started to circle each other in the middle of the ring.

Pinkie: "Why do we circle each other like that?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight: "It's usually for sizing up or intimidating your opponents. But in this case, it's also used for team ups."

As they were circling each other, Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack and then at Rarity who looked at Rainbow Dash as well, and they both smirked. Applejack caught this and knew what was gonna happen next. Rarity and Rainbow Dash nodded and were about to pounce on Applejack but Applejack quickly ran at them with her arms spread out for a Double clothesline. Rainbow managed to duck under the Clothesline but Rarity, unfortunately, was not quick enough so she got smacked by Applejack's right arm in her neck which caused Rarity to fall back onto the mat. Rarity was on her side as Applejack began to kicker repeatedly. This did not last long though as Rainbow Dash puts her head under Applejack's right arm. Rainbow Dash then uses both of her arms to hoist the back of Applejack's knees upwards and off the floor. Rainbow Dash then falls backwards on and releases Applejack just before they hit the ground to connect the Leg hook back suplex. Applejack landed on her back and flopped up but rolled to her side and got up real quickly. At the same instant that Applejack crashed to the ground, Rainbow Dash quickly got up to her feet only to find herself at the end of a kick in the stomach by Applejack. Rainbow Dash took a few steps backward with her hands holding her stomach but didn't noticed Rarity's right arm that came out from under her legs, grabbing her, and rolling her up for a pin with Rainbow Dash kicking her legs furiously.

Spike hit the mat. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "Rarity shows some initiative as the first one for a pin attempt!"

Pinkie: "Too bad for Rarity that Dashie broke out of it before the three count, though!"

Rainbow Dash rolled to her left side after kicking out of Rarity's pin. Rarity was about to get up from her side but was kicked in the back of the head by Applejack. Rarity lay on the mat, clutching the back of her head, along with Rainbow Dash who was trying to get up. Applejack then picked up Rarity by the hair and Irish whipped her into Rainbow's corner in which Rarity leaned her back against upon impact. Applejack then lowers her upper body and charges toward Rarity in which Applejack rams the top of her head into Rarity's abdomen for a Battering ram. Applejack then begins to repeatedly thrust her left shoulder into Rarity's previously stricken abdomen.

Twilight: "Looks like Applejack's got Rarity pinned into the corner!"

Pinkie: "But look! Here comes Rainbow Dash!"

Rainbow Dash was on her feet and was now sprinting toward Applejack who was too busy ramming Rarity to notice her. Rainbow Dash jumped onto Applejack's back and locked her legs around her waist and hooked her arms under Applejack's arms and clamps both of her hands together behind Applejack's head for a full nelson. Applejack took a couple of steps back as she struggled to get Rainbow Dash off her back but was stuck in the nelson.

Rainbow: "Rarity! Dropkick her!"

Rarity was still weak from all of the shoulder thrusts but still tried her best as she ran to Applejack and jump in mid-air to deliver a Running single leg dropkick to Applejack's chest. Rainbow Dash released Applejack from her hold just before Rarity connected the kick which lead to Rainbow falling on her back and Applejack being knocked down onto her back just above her. Rarity also fell onto her side and was reeling in pain.

Twilight: "And all three wrestlers are on the floor!"

Pinkie: "Lucky for them there aren't any countouts in this match, so that's something to take advantage of!"

After a couple of minutes of panting, Rainbow Dash was the first to get to her knees. Rainbow Dash looked at the downed Applejack who was still on her back. Rainbow Dash crawled over to Applejack and sat beside her right side and used both arms to wrap them around her right leg to pull it back for a pin.

Spike went to count the pin. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Twilight: "And Applejack kicks out!"

Rainbow Dash released Applejack's leg and sat up to clutch her head with her hands in frustration. Rainbow Dash then noticed that Rarity was on her side. Rainbow Dash then quickly crawls o her knees over to Rarity and grabs the side of Rarity that was facing upwards and pulls Rarity down onto her back. Rainbow Dash then laid herself across Rarity's chest for a cover pin.

Spike started to count. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Pinkie: "Now Rarity kick's out!"

Rarity rolled herself onto her side due to the kickout. Rainbow Dash got back onto her knees but fell backwards onto her butt and legs spread as grabbed her hair and clutched it in frustration, blatantly unaware that Applejack was already up and running. Applejack then jumps toward Rainbow Dash with her fists held together into a Double axe handle above her head and then swung them down onto the back of Rainbow Dash's head. The blow made Rainbow's head and upper body snap forward but slowly come backwards. Rainbow Dash's upper body hit the mat with Rainbow's arms spread apart, her eyes closed, and her legs spread apart. Applejack kneeled up to see Rainbow on her back. Applejack took advantage as she quickly crawled over to Rainbow Dash's left side, wrapped both of her arms around Rainbow Dash's left leg, and then rolled her shoulders and back onto Rainbow Dash's belly while bringing Rainbow's left leg across her for a pin.

Applejack: "Count this trash out, ref!" Applejack huffed.

Spike didn't hesitate. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Pinkie: "That was close! And Spike's hand was just about an inch above the mat to!"

Applejack releases Rainbow's leg and grabs her hair to pull her up to her feet. Applejack then guided her over to her (Rainbow's) corner and pushed her into it in which Rainbow Dash slumped into a sitting position. Applejack then grabs the top ropes and straddles Rainbow's chest and begins to bounce up and down to administer the Bronco Buster.

Applejack: "Ye-haw!"

Spike went over to count. "1!...2!...3!...4!...5! Okay Applejack, that's enough!" Applejack didn't seem to notice Spike as she was still administering the Bronco Buster. Spike could try to pull her off Rainbow but he might get hurt in the process so he started tapping Applejack on the back to get her attention. Applejack stopped bouncing to turn her head and look at spike and give him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Spike. Didn't see you there little feller." Applejack said.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Just get off of Rainbow!" Spike said with irritation.

Pinkie: "Spike could have disqualified her, couldn't he?"

Twilight sighed. "Yes, he could have, but Spike has always been the forgiving type."

Applejack then got off of Rainbow's chest and hoisted herself up by using the ropes. Then suddenly, Rarity grabbed Spike and moved him over to the side with a polite "Excuse me." Rarity then grabbed both of Applejack's legs and pulled them out from underneath her which caused Applejack to fall forward and unintentionally connect a headbutt onto Rainbow Dash. Rarity then quickly dragged Applejack on her belly and by her legs toward the middle of the ring. Rarity then sits on Applejack's back facing the opposite direction. Rarity then grabbed both of Applejack's legs and crossed them before placing them into her armpits for a Cross-legged Boston crab. Applejack yelled in pain as Rarity administered the hold. However, it wasn't long before Applejack hoisted herself up by her arms and started to crawl toward the ropes in the direction of the commentator's table.

Twilight: "And Applejack's strength comes into play as she crawls to the ropes with little effort despite Rarity's Cross-legged Boston crab!"

Rarity tried to apply friction with her feet to the mat but it was futile against Applejack's strength. Applejack crawls toward the ropes and grabs the middle rope with her left hand.

Spike: "ROPE BREAK!"

Spike didn't have to pull Rarity off of Applejack as she immediately released her legs to let them fall to the mat. Applejack was still on her stomach trying to catch her breath. Rarity then grabbed both of Applejack's legs again as she attempts to drag her to the middle of the ring once more. Rarity didn't get far though as Rainbow Dash ran toward Rarity from her right side and then jumped up into a 360 degree spin following a horizontal kick with her right boot and caught Rarity in the jaw to connect the Spinning heel kick that sent rarity back onto the mat holding her jaw in pain. Rainbow Dash toyed with the Idea of pinning Rarity but thought of it too risky as she would probably kick out and that would lead her nowhere. Then, Rainbow Dash had an idea! Rainbow Dash went over to Applejack and grabbed her under her armpits to help her up to her feet. Before Applejack could strike her though, Rainbow Dash crossed both of her fingers with both of her hands for a time out. Rainbow Dash then leaned up to Applejack to whisper her idea.

Pinkie: "Uh oh! What are they planning?!"

Twilight: "Whatever it is it looks like Applejack is going along with it!"

After listening to Rainbow Dash's plan Applejack nodded in agreement as they both briefly shook hands. Applejack and Rainbow Dash then walked over to Rarity who was lying on her back. Rainbow Dash grabbed Rarity's wrists with both of her hands and dragged Rarity to the middle of the ring. With Rainbow Dash still holding Rarity's wrists, Applejack then places her right leg in between Rarity's legs and wraps both of Rarity's legs around Applejack's right leg with Rarity's right leg crossed over her left leg. With Applejack holding Rarity's leg in place, Applejack then grabs Rarity's right leg and steps over Rarity, flipping her into a prone position before leaning back to compress Rarity's lower back to complete the Sharpshooter which made Rarity scream in pain. They were not done yet, however. When Applejack flipped Rarity onto her stomach, Rarity's arms crossed due to Rainbow Dash holding both of her wrists. Rainbow Dash quickly switched hand positions on Rarity's wrists and then stepped over Rarity's crossed arms and into the same direction that Rarity was facing. Rainbow Dash then took a couple of steps back while holding Rarity's crossed arms until she was above Rarity's upper back. Rainbow then sat on Rarity's upper back and maneuvered her crossed hands under her chin for a double chickenwing and pulled upward to complete the Chickenwing camel clutch. Both the bending of her legs and lower back from the Sharpshooter and the bending of her upper back, neck, and arms from the Chickenwing camel clutch only made Rarity's pain intensify as she lets out an ear splitting scream with a small stream of tears coming out of her eyes.

Twilight: "Oh my goodness! Applejack and Rainbow Dash have teamed up and are now putting Rarity into a Sharpshooter and a Chickenwing camel clutch!"

Pinkie: "Ouch! That's gotta hurt!"

Twilight: "Like hell!" Twilight said in agreement.

Spike went down to Rarity's side. "Rarity! Are you okay?!" Spike said with great concern. However, Spike couldn't be heard over Rarity's screams of pain, so Spike yelled louder. "Rarity! Do you wanna give up?!"

Rarity stopped screaming just long enough to give Spike a response. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Her response was abruptly loud enough to make Spike fall backwards, but it only seemed to Applejack and Rainbow Dash more irritated.

Applejack and Rainbow: "Fine then!" Applejack and Rainbow Dash then pulled back with all of their strength. Rarity was no longer screaming, but she was still crying with her face scrunched in intense pain. After another thirty seconds of the double hold, Rarity couldn't take it anymore and finally conceded.

Rarity: "I…I…I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! JUST PLEASE! *sniff* MAKE THEM STOP!" Rarity yelled through teary eyes. Spike didn't need to be told twice. Spike signaled for Pinkie Pie to ring the bell once. They decided to use a single bell ring as a signal for the first elimination of this match.

Pinkie Pie rings the bell. ***DING!***

Spike: "All right you guys! Get off of Rarity!" Spike said as he motioned them to move. Applejack and Rainbow Dash obliged and released their holds on Rarity.

Applejack: "That was fer tellin' me I had a pickle jar brained head!" Applejack said talking smack to a downed Rarity.

Rainbow: "Now get out of my ring!" Rainbow Dash finished which gave her a sudden glare from Applejack. This wasn't Rainbow's ring. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Spike then helped Rarity to her feet and to the outside of the ring with Rarity holding her head and back in pain as they walked.

Twilight: "And Rarity is the first elimination in this match by submission!"

Pinkie: "I love karma." Pinkie Pie said giggling to herself.

Twilight: "Now only one question remains; who will get the title?! Applejack or Rainbow Dash?!" Twilight exclaimed with excitement.

Pinkie: "Oh my gosh! This is SO epic! I've got goose bumps!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with even more excitement.

As Spike was helping Rarity to the bleachers, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were standing in the middle of the ring; competitive glares piercing each others eyes. Spike came back into the ring and went over to them. Spike waited for them to respond to him but they didn't seem to notice him as they continued their glaring contest. This made Spike a bit nervous.

Spike: "Um…Wrestle?"

It didn't take any longer than a millisecond for the two friends to start grappling in the middle of the ring. Spike jumped back from the sudden action. Applejack and Rainbow Dash continued to grapple for another thirty seconds. However, it seemed that Applejack has the upper hand in this contest of strength as she pushes Rainbow Dash back little by little. Rainbow Dash then breaks the grapple to knee her in the stomach. Applejack reeled back but was then punched in the face by Rainbow Dash. Applejack took a few steps back away from Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash then tries to jump in mid-air to connect a Dropkick on Applejack. However, she was stopped as Applejack took a step to the left and grabbed both of Rainbow's legs as she tried to kick. Then, Applejack released her left arm to move it under Rainbow Dash's back while wrapping her right arm around both of Rainbow Dash's legs. Applejack then lifted up rainbow Dash until her body was horizontal to Applejack's shoulders. Afterwards Applejack quickly lowered herself into a kneeling position in which her left knee was sticking out and slammed Rainbow Dash's back onto her knee for a Backbreaker. Rainbow Dash flopped, facedown, onto the mat after falling off of Applejack's knee. Applejack then got to both of her knees to roll Rainbow Dash onto her back and lay herself across Rainbow Dash's belly for a cover.

Spike counted. **"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"**

Rainbow Dash kicked out, but Applejack immediately got to her feet and grabbed Rainbow Dash's hair with both hands to drag Rainbow to her feet as well. However, Rainbow dash swiftly kicked Applejack in the stomach which caused her to release Rainbow's hair and double over. Rainbow Dash then grabs Applejack and Irish whip her into the ropes in the direction of the runway. Applejack ran toward the ropes but grabbed the top rope and flipped over it to land on her buttocks against the apron of the ring while still holding on to the top rope to keep her from falling to the outside floor. This was probably futile as Rainbow Dash ran toward Applejack and then did a Baseball side that connected to Applejack's hip which caused her to fall to the floor and hit her jaw on the apron as she descended. Applejack hit the outside mat and lay on her side while holding her jaw.

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash knocks Applejack to the outside of the ring with a Baseball slide kick!"

Pinkie: "I thought this was wrestling?!"

Twilight: "Forget it, Pinkie."

Rainbow Dash then turns to sprint toward the opposite ropes in the direction of the commentator's table and bounces off them. Rainbow Dash then uses the momentum to run back toward the ropes where Applejack fell off of. Applejack got to her feet while holding her head. Applejack was about to get back into the ring but was stopped by Rainbow Dash who ran toward the ropes, quickly jumped on to the top rope, and then using the top rope to propel herself into the air at into a horizontal position, and slam into Applejack's torso to connect the Diving springboard crossbody. The crossbody forced Applejack onto her back with Rainbow Dash on top of her.

Pinkie: "Now both wrestlers are outside the ring!"

Twilight: "However, pins and submissions only count inside the ring so Rainbow should probably get Applejack back in before she recovers!"

Rainbow Dash gets off of Applejack and grabs her arms to lift Applejack to her feet. Rainbow Dash then Irish whips her toward the direction of the bleachers (Which from the commentator's point of view would be the left bleachers) where she runs into the barricades. Applejack collapses to the ground and onto her side. Rainbow Dash then runs toward Applejack and connects a running kick to her chest before repeatedly kicking her side with the toe of her left boot. After a few more kicks, Rainbow Dash then picks up Applejack by the hair and maneuvers her to the outside of Rarity's corner and slams Applejack's head against it before dragging her to the side of the apron where she pushes Applejack back into the ring.

Pinkie: "Applejack is at the mercy of Rainbow Dash!"

Twilight: "Looks like this could be it!"

Applejack was pushed into the ring and onto her stomach. Rainbow Dash then stepped back into the ring to push Applejack onto her back and fall across Applejack's chest and uses her right arm to hook Applejack's dangling left leg for a pin.

Spike counts the fall. **"1!...2!...ROPE BREAK!"**

Applejack used her right hand to grab the bottom rope just as Spike was about to slap the mat for a third time. Rainbow Dash gets up onto her knees to catch her breath while face palming herself in frustration. Rainbow looks at Applejack's exhausted body. Even though she had enough strength left to grab the rope, her eyes were squeezed shut in obvious pain and exhaustion. Her brow was also sweaty and she was breathing rather heavily. _"Applejack's tougher than I thought! And that's saying something cuz she was pretty tough to begin with! She doesn't look like she can go on for much longer, though. Then again, neither can I. I think my finisher ought a do the trick…"_

Rainbow Dash got to her feet and walked over to Applejack's head. Rainbow then grabbed leaned down to grab Applejack's arms and drag her body closer to Rarity's corner. Rainbow Dash then dropped to her knees to push Applejack's legs together and raise her arms over her head. Rainbow Dash then gets to her feet and proceeds to climb the turnbuckle until she was crouched on the top of it. Her feet on each side of the turnbuckle's ropes. She was holding herself down by grabbing the left rope with her left leg as she craned her neck to see if Applejack was still in position to which she was. She then raises her right fist into the air to get some cheers from the audience.

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie: "It looks like Rainbow Dash is going for her finisher: The *Sonic Rain Splash*!"

Twilight: "The Sonic Rain Splash?"

Pinkie shook her head. "No, silly! It's called the *Sonic Rain Splash*! You see, because there're two *'s in between them!"

Twilight had no Idea what she was talking about. Then again, it's Pinkie Pie. Twilight continued to the subject at hand regardless. "So, Rainbow Dash already came up with a finisher this quickly?!"

Pinkie: "Yup tee doo! Her finisher is….well, you'll see!"

Rainbow Dash then stood herself up with both of her feet on the top of the turnbuckle and spreads her arms out to her sides and faces her palms outward. Rainbow Dash then bended down and jumped high and backwards to do a back flip while tucking herself into a cannonball in mid-air above Applejack's prone body. As gravity started to pull her down, Rainbow Dash then got out of her cannonball position and spreads her body out as she plummets straight down onto Applejack while facing the direction of the turnbuckle. Rainbow Dash then plummets straight down onto the belly of Applejack to connect the *Sonic Rain Splash*.

Twilight: "Oh my lord! Was that a-

Pinkie: "Moonsault! Yeah it was, but it was done with a cannonball back flip!"

Twilight: "Which was executed perfectly!"

The impact of the *Sonic Rain Splash* seemed to knock all of the wind out of Applejack as she shot her eyes open from the impact to spit up a little saliva before rolling her eyes back and closing them. Rainbow Dash's finisher kind of knocked the breath out of Rainbow Dash as well. Rainbow Dash never tried out her finisher on anything other than a practice dummy so she probably never adjusted it to another human. Rainbow Dash was exhausted and didn't feel like getting up which was fine as she was lying across Applejack's belly which counted as a cover pin. She's SO got this!

Rainbow: "REF! *huff* COUNT!" Rainbow Dash huffed.

Spike then went over to count the pin.

Pinkie: "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Pinkie repeated in hysterics.

Twilight: "This could be it!"

Spike went to the mat. **"1!...2!...3!" **Spike then motioned for Pinkie Pie to ring the bell

Pinkie Pie rang the bell. ***DING! DING! DING!***

* * *

Rainbow Dash lifted herself off of Applejack to get on her knees and pump her fists to the cheers of the crowd. Spike then walked over to Rainbow Dash to help up Rainbow Dash and lead her to the middle of the ring where he raised Rainbow Dash's right arm.

Spike: "HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW CANTERLOT DIVA'S CENTRAL CHAMPION! RAINBOW DASH!"

*- The stuffed animals cheered loudly -*

Pinkie: "SHE DID IT! DASHIE DID IT! WHOOOHOOO!" Pinkie Pie screamed with joy.

Twilight: "She did! Rainbow Dash is now, officially, our new Canterlot Diva's Central Champion!" Twilight stated with much enthusiasm.

Rainbow Dash then broke out of Spike's grip and began to skip around the ring to bask in the cheers of the crowd. As Spike was doing this, he proceeded toward the unoccupied turnbuckle to bend down and try to unfasten the belt.

Applejack opened her eyes and sat up to see that Rainbow Dash was skipping around the ring with excitement. Applejack then figured she must have lost. It stung her ego a bit, but she was taught it was better to be a good sport than a sour apple. Rainbow Dash noticed that Applejack was up and decided to go over to her and extend her hand with a smile to help her up. Applejack looked at Rainbow's hand and returned the smile as she grabbed the hand and pulled herself up. Applejack and Rainbow Dash then embraced each other in a hug.

Applejack: "Good match, Rainbow."

Rainbow: "Good match."

Twilight: "What a great display of sportsmanship from Rainbow Dash and Twilight who gave it their all in this match!"

Pinkie: "WOOOHOOO!" Pinkie Pie screamed in response.

Spike came back to the middle of the ring with the belt and beckoned for Rainbow Dash to come to the middle of the ring. Rainbow Dash obliged with Applejack in pursuit. Rainbow Dash then got to the middle of the ring and raised her arms so Spike could buckle the belt around Rainbow Dash's waist. Rainbow Dash then raised her hands in the air for one more round of cheers from the audience.

*- The stuffed animals were now cheering at full volume -*

Twilight: "What an incredible conclusion to an incredible tournament! But don't rest easy just yet wrestling fans for this is merely the beginning! Until next time, I'm Twilight Sparkle!"

Pinkie: "And I'm PINKIE PIE!"

Twilight and Pinkie: "Goodnight everybody!"

Fluttershy turned off the stuffed animals before clapping along with the rest of the Mane 6 and Spike for Rainbow Dash's victory. Twilight and Pinkie proceeded toward the ring and entered it along with Rarity and Fluttershy to congratulate Rainbow Dash.

Pinkie: "Yay!" Pinkie Pie said as she tackled Rainbow Dash into a victory hug that made Rainbow Dash wince in pain. "Oh! Sorry Dashie!" Pinkie Pie said as she helped Rainbow Dash up.

Applejack: "Kudos Partner!" Applejack said as she gave Rainbow Dash a congratulatory slap on the back that also made her wince in pain. "Hey! Quit it!" Rainbow Dash yelled in irritation. Applejack chuckled.

Rarity came up to Rainbow Dash and shook her hand. "Congratulations on your victory darling! You were quite impressive!" Rarity smirked. "But don't think you will defeat me so easily without Applejack around next time."

Fluttershy: "You were really great Rainbow Dash! I knew you would win! I mean, I knew you would win too Applejack! I mean-

Applejack: "We get it Fluttershy."

Twilight: "Congratulations on your victory, Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash blushed. "Aww! Stop it, you guys, you're embarrassing me!" there was a short pause. "AND?!"

The Mane 6 laughed for a while until Pinkie Pie made a suggestion. "How about a Picture?!" Pinkie Pie said raising her camera.

Rainbow: "Yeah!"

Twilight: "Good idea, Pinkie!"

Pinkie then gave her camera to Spike. "Do you mind taking the picture, Spike?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Spike: "I'm on it!" Spike then walked over to the ropes that faced the right bleachers (From the commentator's point of view) and turned around to point the camera at them. Spike waved his hands for them to come closer together. The Mane 6 then positioned themselves for the photo. Rainbow Dash was in the middle with both of her arms wrapped around Applejack and Rarity. Applejack was on the right side of the picture with Rainbow Dash's left arm around her neck. Rarity was on the lefts side of the photo with Rainbow Dash's right arm wrapped around her neck. Pinkie Pie was sitting cross-legged in front of Rainbow Dash with both of her hands making bunny ears behind Fluttershy and Twilight's heads. Twilight was kneeling down in front of Applejack with her right arm around Pinkie's neck. Fluttershy was kneeling down in front of Rarity with her left arm around Pinkie's neck.

Twilight: "Okay Spike! We're ready!"

Spike: "Okay! On the count of three, everyone say 'Wrestling is Magic' okay?!

Mane 6: "Okay!"

Spike: "Alrighty then…"

Everyone: **"1!...2!...3! WRESTLING IS MAGIC!" **

*Click*

* * *

**Ha. Ha. Ha. It's funny. Because they said that wrestling is magic. Magic is considered fake. Professional wrestling is also fake. Ha. Ha. Ha...I need a therapist. ANYWAY! Were you surprised by the outcome. I wasn't, and not just because I wrote the whole thing. Predictable. I know. However, It has to make sense aside, If you wish to speak your mind then do so by kindly sending me a review. Until we meet again next chapter. Arevoir.**


	7. Six slices of life

**Greetings. I am Vultarian01. I apologize for my lateness. As you can tell by the title of the chapter the main purpose of this chapter will be to show the mane 6 and their brief slices of life. I hope I had done this correctly. If not please comment. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own MLP or its respective characters.** The only characters I own are the Oc's of Soothing Spirit and Slipstream. Slipstream probably will not be touched upon again. However, Soothing Spirit is yet to be said. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Thirty minutes later…**

After the brief group photo, the Mane 6 and Spike decided it was time to head home. After changing into their regular attire and locking up, they all left to walk toward the bus station to catch the late bus back to Canterlot. Once they got to the Canterlot bus station, they all went separate ways and headed for home.

_**Twilight's house**_

Twilight and Spike walked around the corner and walked for about two blocks before reaching their house and seeing their Dad's tan Sedan parked on the side of the road. Both the yard and the house were fairly simple in design. The yard didn't have a fence but it was filled with freshly cut green grass with nothing except a bird bath standing on it. The middle of the lawn had a narrow concrete path that led to the small porch of a square, two story house. The house was painted white on each side with four windows on the front of the house. Twilight and Spike walked up the path to enter their home through the front door. When they entered, they smelled something coming from the kitchen and proceeded towards it. They went through the hallway and entered the kitchen to see that the dinner table was already set up with five plates of angel haired pasta with popcorn chicken in them. At the table was their father, Night Light, and their mother, Twilight Velvet.

Night: "Hello, sweetie!" Night Light greeted her daughter.

Twilight: "Hi, Daddy!" Twilight said as she went kiss him on the cheek before taking her seat at the dinner table.

T. Velvet: "Hey, honey!" Twilight Velvet greeted her son.

Spike: "Hey mom!" Spike said as he went to kiss his mother on the cheek before taking the seat opposite of his sister's.

Night Light was a rather medium built man who always seemed to be cleaned shaved. He wore his white collar shirt with a black tie. His shirt was tucked into his dark blue pants. He was wearing black loafers. He had yellow eyes, and his dark phthalo blue hair looked like it just had recently been washed. Hairstyle was humble and nothing special except for the cow lick in front. He has always supportive of her and Spike and the decisions they had made. Twilight's hair color came mostly from her father which was about the only thing he favored as she more favored her mother, Twilight Velvet. Twilight Velvet wore her purple blouse and blue jeans with her white sneakers. Twilight Velvet had purple yes and wore her hair the same way her daughter did but it was light lavender with multiple white streaks and a small curl at the end of her hair. She was also very supportive of her children. Strangely, Spike didn't favor either of them. This was because he was adopted when he was seven. He never knew his real parents in any way as he was put in an orphanage at birth. However, Spike's new family was all the family he needed. They were the nicest people he had ever known and was immediately part of the family. Always, they treated him like he had always been part of the family. He loved it.

All four of them then began to eat their dinner. They looked to the empty plate to see that someone was obviously missing.

Spike was first to speak. "Anybody seen Shi-

Spike was interrupted by the loud opening and closing of the door. "Sorry, you guys! I'm here!"

All of them looked at the doorway to see Shining Armor panting at the doorway. He looked like he ran all the way here with his hair blown backwards. Shining Armor was the brother of Twilight Sparkle and Spike. He was a senior and was only a year older than his little sister but Twilight and Spike have always looked up to Shining Armor as their awesome big brother. Shining Armor had a well built body which was no surprise as he tends to work out often. He was wearing his White T-shirt with The Canterlot High Wondercolts mascot on the back of the shirt. He also wore his dark blue jeans and his grey tennis shoes. He had cerulean eyes that matched the cerulean streaks in his dark phthalo blue hair. His hair was rather tick and long as it reached down to the bottom of his neck and went over his eyes in the front of his face which made him look very attractive. Then again, He was always the kind of guy that turned heads.

T. Velvet: "What took you so long, dear?! Your food's getting cold!" Twilight Velvet scolded.

Shining Armor scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I was with the guy's and I kinda lost track of time." Shining Armor then looked up to see Spike and Twilight. "Sup, Spike! Hey, Twiley!" Shining greeted.

Spike and Twilight: "Hi!" they both said in unison.

Shining Armor then sat down at the dinner table for dinner to officially begin. Then Night Light asked Twilight what was on his mind all day.

Night: "So, Twilight, How'd the tournament go?"

T. Velvet: "Did you win?"

The Mane 6 had gone by their idea with all of their parents. Twilight's parents were hesitant at first, but quickly adjusted once they realized how much Twilight liked the sport. They also thought it would help with Twilight's and Spike's character building as well as their confidence. They didn't even mind when she practiced on Spike, who willingly volunteered to do so. They wondered why she practiced with Spike instead of her older brother, but Spike wanted to be useful.

Twilight paused in thought before answering the question. "The tournament was high in tension in which the competitors pushed me to the absolute-

Spike: "Twilight lost." Spike finished bluntly which earned him an irritated glare from Twilight.

Shining Armor couldn't help but chuckle at Spike's blunt statement, but quickly became serious. "Tough luck, little sister" Shining Armor said with sympathy.

Night: "Who did you lose to?" Night Light asked.

Spike: "Applejack." Spike answered for her which earned him another glare from Twilight.

Shining Armor shrugged. "Not too surprising. Applejack's pretty tough. But exactly HOW bad did you lose?"

Spike: "Pretty bad." Spike said speaking for Twilight once more. Earning another glare from her sister.

Night: "Care to elaborate for us, Spike?" Night Light asked.

Spike said nothing. He only responded by taking out the picture of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and rarity posing on top of an unconscious Twilight and handed it to Night Light. Twilight was agape.

Twilight: "I thought Pinkie had that picture?!"

Spike: "I asked her to make me a copy."

Twilight: "Spike…" Twilight said with a growl.

Night Light examined the picture and raised both of his eyebrows before cringing. "Oh, that bad huh?" Night Light said as he passed it off to his wife who had the same look on her face once she saw the picture. "Well…at least the other three look like they're having fun." Twilight Velvet said with a forced smile before passing it on to Shining Armor.

Shining: "Whoa! What happened to you, Twiley?!" Shining Armor asked in shock.

Twilight: "Well…" Twilight then went on to explain how Applejack defeated her.

Night Light closed his eyes with crossed arms and nodded until she was finished. "It seems like your confidence got he best of you, Twilight." Night Light concluded.

T. Velvet: "I agree. Just because you practice doesn't mean you'll always win, you know? You can't get too confident; otherwise it'll impair your judgment."

Twilight knew her mother was right and nodded in agreement. "You're right, mom. I guess I got a little bit too careless. But my defeat wasn't as bad or humiliating as you think it is." Twilight assured to save herself some shred of dignity.

Spike obviously didn't see that. "You were unconscious for THREE hours, Twilight." Spike reminded.

Twilight: "Who asked you?!" Twilight snapped.

T. Velvet and Night: "Twilight!" They both yelled with appall.

Twilight instantly felt bad and hung her head down. "Sorry" Twilight said in a small voice.

Night Light sighed. "Twilight. I know you're used to passing tests when you study hard enough, but sports require more practice than study. I know you have practiced a lot and we're all proud of you for your effort, but you're not going to win everything, even if you practice constantly. The only thing you can do is do the best you can and keep looking forward. Okay?"

Twilight nodded. "I will I'm sorry for my unruly behavior." Twilight said with remorse.

Night Light nodded. "That's my girl."

They all then ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Shining armor broke the silence. "So, who won then?" Shining Armor asked Twilight. Twilight looked at Spike expecting him to answer for her again, but he was busy eating his pasta.

Twilight: "Rainbow Dash won." Twilight answered.

T. Velvet: "Well, good for her!"

Shining: "So, how'd she win, Twiley?"

Twilight: "She had to wrestle against Applejack in the end."

Night whistled. "Sounds like one heck of a fight!" Night Light exclaimed knowing the two pretty well.

Twilight nodded. "Oh believe me. It was!" Twilight said finishing her pasta along with Spike.

Twilight: "Well, I think I'm gonna wash up and go to bed now."

Spike: "Me too."

T. Velvet took their dishes and told them goodnight before going to the sink to wash them.

Twilight and Spike: "Goodnight." Twilight and Spike told everyone.

Night: "Goodnight you two." Night Light said before proceeding to eat his pasta.

Shining: "Night, you guys." Shining Armor said back to his two siblings.

Twilight and Spike then left the kitchen to go to the hallway and proceed up the stairs where they have two rooms that are straight across from each other. Before they left to their respective rooms, Twilight bent down to give his little brother a hug.

Twilight: "I'm sorry for snapping on you like that, Spike" Twilight apologized.

Spike returned the hug. "Sorry for being so blunt." Twilight apologized back.

Twilight gave Spike a kiss on the cheek before proceeding into her room and closing the door.

* * *

_**Fluttershy's place**_

Fluttershy walked down the dirt road just outside the city limits of Canterlot until she came upon her cottage; the only cottage and house on the road. She walked past her mailbox to walk down the dirt driveway that leads to her cottage. Her cottage has a small brown, wooden porch with a white door that leads into her house. The cottage was a one story house with a living room, a kitchen, one bathroom, two bedrooms, an attic, and a basement. Her house also had a large back yard that housed a lot of wild animals that lived in the many oak trees that grew behind her cottage that Fluttershy would often care for. Her cottage was white with a large, brown triangular roof and a red bricked chimney. Despite the trees that grow around the back of her house the rest of the land was mostly grass and dirt. Fluttershy walked up to the white wooden door and knocked gently.

?: "Hold on a minute!" A voice yelled beyond the door. There was a few squeaking noises and the sounds of things being knocked over. A few seconds later, a couple of squirrels and chipmunks escaped out the front door and into the yard before Fluttershy's father, Camershy, answered the door. He was a tall, lean, man with wide rimmed glasses that enlarged his light blue eyes and slicked back, grey hair that matched with his faded grey five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a light blue collared, short-sleeved shirt. His shirt was has dark blue stripes. His shirt was tucked into his blue denim overalls. He was also wearing brown boots with dark brown laces. Camershy was a lot like Fluttershy as he wasn't really the social type, but that's what made them get along so well. He looked down at her daughter and smiled.

Camershy: "Hello, honey!" Camershy cheerfully greets to his daughter.

Fluttershy: "Hello, papa!" Fluttershy greets as she embraces him into a hug to which he kindly hugs back. Fluttershy ten releases the hug to look back at all of the animals that escaped from her cottage. "Why were my critter friends in the house?" Fluttershy asked.

Camershy: "Well…I was making dinner when all of your animals ravaged me for leftovers." Camershy said with a tired look on his face. Fluttershy then looked up and down her father and noticed that he did have a bunch of scratch marks on his clothes. He also noticed a stain on his overalls that didn't look like it came from water. Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle.

Fluttershy: "I'm sorry papa. They're just a little eager for some food is all." Fluttershy comforted.

Camershy smiled weakly. "Well, maybe you should tell your critter friends that I'm not their side dish." Camershy said with a lighthearted laugh. Fluttershy giggled as well.

Camershy put an arm around Fluttershy. "Okay, let's go inside. I've got dinner started." Camershy said guiding her daughter into the house. Fluttershy was walked in to see a few things knocked over into the floor and a bunch of scratch marks on the walls. This really wasn't anything new to her living with a lot of animals in her backyard. They both went down the destroyed hallway toward the kitchen when Fluttershy remembered to ask her father something.

Fluttershy: "Did you feed Angel his food like I asked you to, papa?" Angel was her favorite pet bunny that she had asked her father to feed while she was gone.

Camershy: "Yes. I also made sure he ate every last bite." Camershy assured.

Fluttershy wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

Camershy: "I don't think you have to worry about Angel, Fluttershy. He ate all of it including a part of my finger." Camershy said showing Fluttershy the bite mark on his index finger. "So, yeah. I'm pretty sure he's well fed." Camershy said with a dry smile that made Fluttershy giggle once more.

They both entered the kitchen where the table was set with two plates of broccoli covered with cheese and a loaf of bread in the middle of the table. Fluttershy was a vegetarian for…obvious reasons. Camershy wasn't originally a vegetarian but quickly adapted to the lifestyle. They both sat down at their seats and began their meal.

Camershy was the first to start a conversation. "So, uh, how was the tournament honey?" Camershy asked. Camershy was a little worried about her little girl wrestling at first, but she really seems to like it and it would probably help boos her self-esteem. She sure seemed just as excited about wrestling as much as animals.

Fluttershy lit up. "Oh it was great papa! I was in the first match of the tournament against Rainbow Dash! I lost though…" Fluttershy said lowering her head as she trailed off.

Camershy looked up with a sympathetic look. "Oh, I'm sorry Fluttershy."

Fluttershy looked up at her father and smiled again. "Oh, it's okay papa. I had a lot of fun! I'll just have to try harder next time." Fluttershy responded with a small smile of confidence.

Camershy smiled with admiration at her daughter's new found confidence. "That's good, Fluttershy. As long as you try, you'll never REALLY fail. By the way, who actually won the tournament?"

Fluttershy: "Rainbow Dash won."

Camershy's face didn't appear to be surprised. That was because, being her daughter's best friend, he knew her rather well. It wasn't really that surprising though considering Rainbow Dash was always the one for actions. And words. Both, actually. "That's great. If you see her again, tell her I said congratulations."

Fluttershy: "I'll do that."

Camershy looked up at her daughter to see that she was still the splitting Image of her mother, Soothing Spirit. This made him smile a bit. Soothing Spirit died in a car accident when Fluttershy was just six years old. Camershy was devastated, but not as much as Fluttershy was. Fluttershy used to be rather outspoken, but since the accident she's always been quiet. Especially around other people. However, ever since she's been friends with Rainbow Dash and the others, she had become more comfortable around other people. Her interest in wrestling also seemed to boost her self-esteem a good bit as well. Camershy was glad that he didn't regret supporting her daughter's choice. Camershy looked up at Fluttershy to speak the words that he was too afraid to speak to her in a long time.

Camershy: "You're mother would have been very proud of you, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy stared at his father's sudden statement with shock. However, that expression of shock soon turned into an expression of love before uttering the words that would make Camershy smile even more.

Fluttershy: "Momma would have been very proud of you too, papa."

* * *

_**Applejack's digs**_

Applejack made her way down the dirt road surrounded by tall grass that would eventually lead her to Sweet Apple Acres: The home of the Apple family. Her house was well out in the country; farther that Fluttershy's cottage. Applejack didn't mind though. She always enjoyed the walk to the farm; especially at night when it was cool out. Applejack then walked past the white colored fence and mailbox and proceeded toward the long dirt path that lead her to her farm. The Apple family owned a lot of land around these parts so they invested a lot of it into their apple orchards that surrounded most of the farm. In the middle though was flat land that was used to farm other kinds of crop. It was also used to house some of the sheep in a fence, along with the chickens in the chicken coop. However, the cows and pigs were kept in the barn which was located in the center of it all. The barn was big and red (you know, like what a stereotypical animal barn would look like) and it was the biggest structure on the farm. However, the difference this barn and others is that her family actually lived in it! No, I don't mean like they are sleeping with the farm animals. The part of the barn that held the animals is only the front and wasn't as big as it seemed. The other parts of the barn were where the Apple family made their home. Applejack walked past the front of the barn to reach the side of the barn that lead to a brown door. Applejack walked up to it to give it a knock. Sure enough her dog, Winona, was barking at the door. A few seconds later, the door was opened to see the light brilliant orange eyes of her little sister, Apple Bloom.

Apple Bloom: "Applejack!" Apple Bloom exclaimed as she embraced her sister in a hug. Apple Bloom was wearing her night shirt and shorts. She was also not wearing the pink bow that was usually tied into her long, red hair.

Applejack: "Nice to see y'all too, little sis." Applejack replied.

Apple Bloom suddenly broke the hug to frantically search Applejack's body.

Applejack: "What in tarnation are ya doin', Apple Bloom?!" Applejack yelled in surprise to her little sister's sudden actions.

A. Bloom: "Where is it?" Apple Bloom asked out loud as she took a few steps back to ponder.

Applejack was crazy confused. "Where's what?" Applejack asked Applebloom.

?: "What's with all the ruckus down here?!" an elderly voice cried.

Applejack and Apple bloom turned to see two other family members at the bottom of the stairway. One of them was their granny. They always called her Granny, but everybody calls her Granny Smith, which is funny because her full name is actually Granny Smith. Granny was wearing her casual attire (See Equestria Girls or EG: Rainbow Rocks). She was short and pudgy with wrinkles on most of her aged body. Her eye color was similar to Apple Bloom's and her hair was white and tied back into a bun. Granny was the person who tried to take care of them when their parent's had passed but didn't have much physical strength to take care of them by herself. She did most of the cooking and cleaning while Applejack and Big McIntosh did most of the physical stuff around the farm. Speaking of which, Big McIntosh was the other person who was next to Granny at the end of the stairway. His name is Big McIntosh, but everybody usually calls him Big Mac. Big McIntosh was wearing his usual attire as well (See Equestria Girls or EG: Rainbow Rocks). He was the tallest of them all and was very well built due to him having to do most of the hard physical labor around here. His eyes were a moderate sap green above his freckled cheeks and his hair was a brilliant orange. Big McIntosh was the strong-silent type. He didn't day much, but he was always there to lend plenty of muscle when needed. His usual phrases consist of a bunch of "Eeyup's" and "Nope's". It's rare for him to speak in long conversations but usually everybody knows what he's referring to.

Applejack: "Sorry Granny. Ah don't know what she's goin' on about."

A. Bloom: "Y'all know what Ah'm talkin' about! Where's the belt?!" Apple Bloom whined with anticipation.

Granny Smith went over to put a hand on Apple Bloom's shoulder. "Easy there, Apple Bloom. Let yer big sister talk." Granny soothed.

Applejack looked down at her little sister. "I don't have the belt."

A. Bloom: "What?! Why?!" Apple Bloom asked with obvious disappointment on her face.

Applejack sighed. "Well, Ah didn't win fer one thing."

Apple Bloom crossed her arms and huffed. "Applejack! We was gonna put that belt over Granny's fireplace tonight!" Applebloom said gesturing to the empty space above the fireplace. "What are we suppose to put up there now?! Big Mac's special stuffed horse!?"

Big McIntosh shook his head. "Nope."

Applejack: "Ah'm a might sorry Apple Bloom, but ah tried my best."

Apple Bloom wasn't convinced. "How could you lose though? Yer the strongest rassler ah know other than Big Mac."

Big Mac: "Eeyup." Big Mac said nodding in agreement.

Applejack: "Hey! Ah didn't go down without a fight ya know! Ah'm the number one contender!" Applejack defended.

Apple Bloom had a confused look on her face. "Huh? A number one contender? What's that?" Apple Bloom asked out of curiosity.

Applejack: "Basically, in pro rasslin, when the final match of a championship title is over the loser of that match becomes the number one contender and can challenge the champion to a rematch. Basically a second fiddle."

A. Bloom: "But who could you be a second fiddle to, Applejack?!" Apple Bloom asked in disbelief.

Applejack: "Rainbow Dash." Applejack answered.

Apple Bloom processed this in her head before shrugging. "Yeah, I could see that."

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose ta mean?" Applejack replied with irritation.

A. Bloom: "Well…Rainbow Dash is pretty tough, and you are kinda slow." Apple Bloom said picking at her big sister.

Applejack smirked. "Oh really…"

Apple Bloom's grin disappears. Before Apple Bloom could runaway, Applejack grabs Apple Bloom and puts her into a bear hug that had Apple Bloom kicking and laughing.

A. Bloom: "Hey! Y'all better put me down!" Apple Bloom laughed while kicking.

Applejack: "Why! Ah thought ah was too slow!" Applejack laughed.

Apple Bloom tried to get free but couldn't escape Applejack's strong grasp. "You're the slowest person in the world!" Apple Bloom said laughing harder.

Applejack: "Oh really? Well, then let's see how fast I can get ya up yer bed!" Applejack playfully challenged.

Apple Bloom: "No! Noooooooo!" Apple Bloom laughed trying to break free as Applejack ran her up the stairs, leaving Granny Smith and Big Mac to laugh. As Applejack reached the top of the stairs, she ran the trapped Apple Bloom into her (Apple Bloom's) bedroom. Applejack then released Apple bloom onto the floor where she quickly got her footing and positioned herself into a wrestling stance.

A. Bloom: "Y'all think you can take me!" Apple Bloom playfully challenged.

Applejack smirked as she got into a wrestling stance as well. "Bring it on!" Applejack playfully challenged back as she raised her arms. The two then did a shoulder and elbow lock up and pretended to grapple. After grappling for a few minutes, Apple Bloom broke the grapple and pretended to punch Applejack across her cheek. Applejack then spun around on her heel and put the back of her hand up to her forehead and pretended to faint and fall backwards with her arms and legs spread out. Apple Bloom then runs toward Applejack's downed body and falls across her belly.

A. Bloom: "1!...2!...3! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ah win!" Apple Bloom laughs as she pumps her fists in the air and cheers.

Applejack looks up from her feigned unconsciousness. "Congratulations, Apple Bloom! You just won yerself a trip to a good night's sleep!" Applejack laughed.

A. Bloom: "Aaawww!" Apple Bloom whined.

Both Apple Bloom and Applejack got up tired out from their little wrestling match. Apple Bloom got into her bed while Applejack covered her with her blanket. Applejack then kissed her sister on her forehead before heading toward her door and the light switch.

A. Bloom: "G'night big sis." Apple Bloom yawned.

Applejack: "G'night little sis." Applejack said as she turned the lights off and closed the door. Applejack then yelled downstairs to say goodnight to Big Mac and Granny before going to her room and jumping face first into the pillow of her bed and falling into an immediate, exhausted sleep.

* * *

_**Pinkie's lair**_

Pinkie Pie skipped down the concrete sidewalk while humming a tune without any actual melody before she got to the corner of the street. But this was no ordinary corner. Ohhh, No! This was a very special corner! This corner was her favorite corner! This corner was always in her corner when she was cornered by coroners who would make her sit in the corner for cornering their coroner cohorts into a corner! (Try saying that ten times fast). (Seriously). (Try it). This was because this was Sugarcube Corner! Sugarcube Corner is a pastry shop that sells a bunch of cakes, cup cakes, éclairs, and other shit. It was modeled to look like a gingerbread house to attract customers. Not to eat the house itself. It's actually made out of wood. Pinkie Pie entered the building through the door to be greeted by the sight of Mr. and Mrs. Cake.

Pinkie: "Hiya, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie Pie greeted.

Mrs. Cake: "Well, hello there Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake greeted back.

Mr. Cake: "Hello, Pinkie Pie!" Mr. Cake greeted as well.

Mr. and Mrs. Cake's names are actually Carrot Cake and Cup Cake, but Pinkie prefers to call them Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Less awkward that way. Mr. Cake was tall and lean with moderate pistachio colored eyes, light brilliant orange hair, and freckles in between his eyes. He was wearing his regular work attire (See Equestria Girls) with his red and white bow tie, apron, and red and white work hat. Mrs. Cake was shorter and rounder than Mr. Cake with brilliant rose colored eyes and her light crimson colored hair with pale, light grayish crimson stripes. She also had wrinkles around her eyes that made her look older her actual age (which I will leave up to fan speculation). She was also wearing her regular work attire (See Equestria Girls or EG: Rainbow Rocks) with her pale, yellow-green apron.

Pinkie Pie grew up with four other sisters. Maud Pie being the eldest. Marble Pie being the second eldest. Limestone Pie was the second youngest. Leaving Pinkie Pie being the youngest of the four daughters. Pinkie Pie has always been different from her family who weren't as hyperactive as she was. She would usually be planning parties or talking to narrators and the like. The rest of her family were quite content on working on a rock farm. Pinkie Pie, however, never was that satisfied. Yeah, they visited a lot of places, but Pinkie Pie could never get enough of being outside of the rock farm. Pinkie Pie's Parents, Igneous Rock and Cloudy Quartz noticed this and thought it would be good for Pinkie Pie to experience more life outside of the rock farm. So, they decided that she should live with their good friends: Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Igneous Rock agreed for Pinkie Pie to stay with them and attend Canterlot High School at freshman year if she worked there for rent which was no trouble to Pinkie Pie at all as she loved sweets. So now she lives with the Cakes; including their babies, Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake. So, yeah! Life was sweet! Mr. and Mrs. Cake seemed fine with her wrestling but her parents were not told about it yet. Then again Pinkie Pie probably should have told them earlier but what are the odds that that's going to come back and bite her in the butt, right?

Mrs. Cake: "So…how was the tournament?" Mrs. Cake asked.

Pinkie: "I lost to Rarity."

Mr. Cake cringed at the memory of Rarity attacking a pickpocket. "Ooh. Sorry, Pinkie." Mr. Cake said with sympathy.

Pinkie: "It's okay Mr. Cake! I'm just glad I tried!"

Mr. Cake: "That's the spirit, Pinkie Pie!" Mr. Cake said with awkward optimism. He never was good at cheering for people. Especially not as good as Pinkie Pie.

Mrs. Cake: "Does this mean you'll not be in here on Saturday's then, Pinkie Pie?" Mrs. Cake asked.

Pinkie Pie: "Either that or on Sundays and/or Fridays. I'm not sure, but don't you worry! I'll make more time for Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie assured.

Mrs. Cake nodded in approval. "I'm glad to hear that."

Pinkie pie looked around. "Where are Pumpkin and Pound Cake? I wanna give them a raspberry before I go to bed!"

Mrs. Cake: "they're upstairs. Can you do me a favor and tuck them in for me, please?"

Pinkie: "Okey dokey!" Pinkie Pie said as she walked past the counter and went up the stairs. Pinkie Pie walked to the top of the stairs and walked down the hall. Pinkie Pie then entered Pumpkin and Pound Cake's room to see that they were playing with their stuffed animals.

Pinkie: "Awww! Are you playing?! I wanna play too!" Pinkie Pie cooed as Pumpkin and Pound Cake looked up at Pinkie Pie and giggled.

Pinkie Pie: "Just kidding! You two have to go beddy bye, and your best friend Pinkie Winkie is gonna tuck you in!" Pinkie Pie cooed as she grabbed the two babies with both arms and carries them to their crib. Pinkie Pie then proceeded to pick up Pound Cake and hold him in the air.

Pinkie: "Come here, Pound Cake! I wanna know what you taste like!" Pinkie Pie then proceeded to put her lips on pound Cake's belly and blow a raspberry which caused Pound Cake to giggle wildly. Pinkie Pie then pulled back and put the still giggling Pound Cake and then picked up pumpkin Cake to do the same thing with the same results of giggling. Pinkie Pie then put Pumpkin Cake back into the crib.

Pinkie: "You guys sure are stinky aren't you? Well, it's time to go night night!" Pinkie Pie cooed as she laid them down and tucked them under the covers. Pinkie Pie then gave them both a kiss on the forehead before walking to the door.

Pinkie: "Goodnight! Auntie Pinkie loves you!" Pinkie Pie whispers loudly before turning off the lights and closing the door. Pinkie Pie then goes off down the hallway toward her room when she suddenly remembered something important.

Pinkie: "Applejack owes me some chocolate!"

* * *

_**Rarity's abode**_

Rarity walked along the sidewalk with her duffle bag toted over her shoulder as she came closer to Carousel Boutique. Carousel Boutique was a dress shop that Rarity, herself, owned. Strange that she would have her own business at such a young age, right? Well, this wasn't originally her shop. It belonged to her parents for a short time before they gave it to her. The shop wasn't that hard to manage on her own as she usually made the dresses and sold them for a good price. This way, she could pay the bills and still have a good bit for herself. Carousel Boutique didn't have MANY customers, but they did have a relatively fair amount. She enjoyed making dresses, so the job she has was really great! It was closed on the weekends, so Rarity is able to attend her wrestling matches with the others without difficulty. Rarity then turned a corner and made it to Carousel Boutique. Carousel Boutique was a cylindrical, two-story building that resembled something similar to an actual carousel except the poles have small statues of dresses instead of riding horses. It was mainly white with a cone-shaped, blue tiled roof. The outside was decorated with a lot of woodwork and a sign that said Carousel Boutique. Rarity entered the front door of the shop. A ringing from the bell went off as she entered the shop which was lined with dresses and models for dresses. There was a cash register and a counter in the back along with a podium that showed her latest designs and three fitting rooms. This was where she would work the register and assist customers with their choices. Rarity then heard voices from the back of the store.

?: "So, I flip it like this?"

?: "No! Not that high, Sweetie Belle! "

Rarity rolled her eyes. Her parents were here. Rarity made it to the back of the room and proceeded toward a locked door that was hidden in the back of the shop. Rarity lived in the back of the shop with a kitchen and a small living room in the back. Rarity unlocked the door and went through a small hallway that leads to a door. Rarity opened the door and entered the kitchen to see her father, Hondo Flanks, sitting at the table and her mother, Cookie Crumbles, teaching her little sister, Sweetie Belle, how to cook eggs and…with obviously mixed results.

Hondo Flanks looked up at Rarity and removes his black shades. "Well, lookie who's here! There's my little diva!" Hondo Flanks said walking up to his daughter and embraced her in a hug. Hondo Flanks was a tall, beefy man with dark brown hair that matched his dark brown mustache and his somewhat bushy dark brown eyebrows above his light blue eyes. His fashion sense was rather questionable though. He usually wears a straw sombrero-like hat on his head and he was also wearing his blue short-sleeved tourist shirt that had an arrangement of colorful flowers on it. He also wore khaki shorts and sandals.

Cookie Crumbles left Sweetie Belle to the eggs while she went to embrace her daughter. "Good to see you again, sweetheart!" Cookie Crumbles was smaller and a bit pudgier than her husband but had the same tourist like appearance about her. She had light blue eyes and dark purple hair like her daughter's but it was pulled up into a large, lemon shaped, hairstyle and had a teal tennis cap at the base. She also leg tight white pants and emerald embezzled sandals. To say that they had strange tastes in fashion was an understatement when they often dressed like every day is a vacation. This is especially, when they are usually traveling for work purposes.

Hondo Flanks released her daughter from the embrace. "So, were ya in that tournament of yours? Let me guess…You won!" Hondo Flanks said with enthusiasm. Hondo Flanks was always the enthusiastic type, especially when it came to sports. He was a sports enthusiast who worked as an assistant to managers of sport related events. Mostly football and wrestling. Rarity used to find her father's enthusiasm about sports annoying until Rarity became interested in professional wrestling. They now have something they can talk about now but she still insists on doing such things in a lady-like manner.

Rarity: "Well, actually I-

Rarity was interrupted by the eggs in Sweetie Belle's pan bursting into flames.

Sweetie: "Ah!" Sweetie Belle screamed in shock.

Cookie Crumbles sprinted to the fire extinguisher and used to put out the fire.

Cookie Crumbles looked back and let out a sigh of relief before addressing Rarity. "Sorry about that, Rarity. I've been trying to teach Sweetie Belle how to cook...again." Cookie Crumbles worked as a chef that traveled around to assist restaurants in cooking. She also taught rarity how to cook with great results. Sweetie Belle on the other hand…well, let's just say that Cookie Crumble's dash for a fire extinguisher became an instinctual reflex.

Sweetie Belle looked down in disappointment. "Sorry."

Cookie Crumble's hugged her daughter and patted her head. "It's okay dearie. We all make mistakes." She said comforting her daughter.

Normally, Rarity would be angry with her little sister, but since Sweetie Belle lives with her she's used to nearly having her home burned down. She has the Canterlot fire department on speed dial. Regardless, Rarity continued on to explain how the tournament went and her loss in the three-way match.

Cookie: "Well, that's a shame."

Hondo Flanks nodded in agreement. "It is, but YOU made it to the three-way match though! That's not to be taken likely!" Hondo Flanks said in an attempt at cheering her up.

Rarity seemed to perk up. "Thank you."

Hondo: "This kinda reminds me of that match between Danger Zone, War Head, and Smash Drop. There was this three-way match between the three in which the other got a chair from the stands and started to…"

Rarity stood there as Hondo Flanks began to reminisce his sports stories. Rarity liked wrestling, but her father's stories would take forever! Rarity also had something to do. Rarity coughed loudly to get Hondo Flanks attention.

Hondo: "Yes, honey?"

Rarity: "I actually have to go to my room and do something if you don't mind, father?" Rarity asked.

Hondo: "Go on ahead." Hondo Flanks consented.

Rarity: "Thank you." And with that Rarity went to the stairwell that leads to the second story of the boutique and hers and Sweetie belle's respective rooms. Rarity's room is where she makes most of her dresses and designs. Rarity entered her room and put her duffle bag on her bed. Rarity then opened her duffel bag and pulled out her wrestling trunks. Rarity was going to see if the material was damaged before she ever used it again.

Sweetie Belle: "Hey, Rarity!" yelled her sister. Rarity turned to see that Sweetie Belle was at her doorway. Sweetie Belle was wearing her regular attire (See Equestria Girls or EG: Rainbow Rocks). She had her curly grayish mulberry and pale rose colored hair and her more noticeable harlequin green eyes which were different from the rest of her family's eye colors.

Rarity: "What is it, Sweetie Belle?" Rarity asked her little sister in a rather tired voice.

Sweetie bell put her hands behind her back and drew circles in the floor with her foot. "Mom told me to stay up here with you while she's extinguishing the milk in your fridge." Sweetie Belle said nervous about Rarity's reaction.

Rarity let out a tired sigh. "I'm going to regret asking this, but what did you do to set my sink on fire?"

Sweetie: "I was trying to make cereal."

Rarity face palmed. _"Of course. Only Sweetie Belle would be able to burn cereal." _Rarity thought with a wry smile.

Rarity: "Don't fret about it, Sweetie Belle. I'm pretty sure that milk was going to expire anyway." Rarity said absentmindedly as she inspected her wrestling trunks.

Sweetie Belle walked over to Rarity's bed to see what she was doing. "Hey, Rarity? What's with the sparkly underwear?" Sweetie Belle asked innocently.

Rarity looked at Sweetie Belle. "Sweetie Belle, this is not underwear. This is the bottom part of my wrestling attire." Rarity corrected.

Sweetie: "Then why does it look like a pair of undies?" Sweetie Belle asked again.

Rarity: "They may seem like undergarments; however the material is different because it's used by wrestlers for flexibility. See? Feel." Rarity said holding it out for Sweetie Belle to touch. Sweetie reached over to feel the material of the wrestling trunks against her fingertips. After a few seconds of feeling the material, she released her hold.

Sweetie: "Wow!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed with excitement.

Rarity: "You see?"

Sweetie: "That's some pretty nice feeling undies!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in awe.

Rarity: "Sweetie Belle. Darling. Get out of my room."

* * *

_**Rainbow's crib**_

Rainbow Dash walked down the street with confidence as she made her way toward the blue, one story house with a large duffel bag in tow. The house had an ill cut lawn in front with a concrete driveway that lead to a garage with a red mustang inside it. The house had two bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms, and a basement. The house had a black triangular roof and a couple of windows. There was another smaller concrete pathway that leads from the driveway to the front door. The house had an ill cut lawn in front, but the backyard had a tall picket fence that hid the it well, so she uses the backyard trampoline for practice. Rainbow Dash walked up the path and opened the door to her house.

?: "Hey, Rainbow Dash! What took you so long?! Rainbowshine's match started five minutes ago!" yelled a voice from the living room.

Rainbow: "Coming, Blaze!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she dropped her bag to sprint down the hallway and into the living room. Rainbow Dash jumped over the back of the couch and onto its cushions next to her foster parent, Rainbow Blaze. Rainbow Blaze was a tall and well built man in his late twenties who had the same rainbow colored hair but shorter and had hazel eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that showed the outline of his musculature, torn blue jeans, and brown loafers.

Rainbow: "How's she doing?" Rainbow Dash asked staring at the television.

R. Blaze: "Pretty good so far."

Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blaze watched Rainbowshine's match with crossed fingers. Rainbowshine had crimson eyes similar to Rainbow Dash's but she had somewhat bushy, long light purple hair instead of rainbow colored hair. She was wearing her wrestling attire which composed of a lavender sports bra like top and dark purple long tights and black boots. She was connecting a Roundhouse kick to another female wrestler named Slipstream. Slipstream had short, yellow hair and had on wrestling attire that consisted of a similar sports bra like top but with a light green color. She also had on light green wrestling trunks that showed a little bit of her buttocks and wore black knee pads along with yellow boots. As Slipstream fell backwards onto the mat, Rainbowshine jumped across her chest and covers her.

Commentator 1: "And Rainbowshine connects a Roundhouse onto Slipstream!"

Commentator 2: "Rainbowshine's going for the cover!"

Ref: "1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rainbow: "Dammit! So close!" Rainbow Dash exclaims in frustration.

R. Blaze:"Come on baby! You can do it!" Rainbow Blaze yelled at the television hoping that his wife would here his cheers.

Both rainbow Blaze and Rainbowshine were Rainbow Dash's foster parents. She never knew her real parents, but that didn't matter as Rainbow Blaze and Rainbowshine were the coolest people she had ever known. They adopted her when she was twelve and living at a children's service center. The day they came into her life was like it was meant to be! I mean, what were the odds that all of their names would start with rainbow let alone be interested in the same spot! Rainbowshine was a professional wrestler and Rainbow Blaze would often act as her trainer along with coaching other sports. He's usually off somewhere for his job so Rainbow Dash would often be alone at home, but her foster parents trust her to be able to take care of herself. When they both heard about this wrestling thing she was doing with her friends, they were both delighted. Rainbow Blaze wanted to ask Rainbow Dash how the tournament went, but he was too busy rooting for his wife.

Rainbowshine was going to connect a Clothesline on Slipstream, but Slipstream dodged at the last second to deliver a Superkick to Rainbowshine's chin which caused her eyes to roll back as she slumped forward onto the mat. Slipstream then dropped to her knees to flip Rainbowshine onto her back, press her right hand on Rainbowshine's left shoulder and hook her left leg with her left arm for a pin.

Rainbow: "Come on Rainbowshine! Kick out!"

Commentator 2: "Slipstream hooks the leg! This could be it!"

Ref: "1!...2!...3!"

Commentator 1: "And it's over! The winner of this match is Slipstream!"

Rainbow: "AWE, COME ON!" Rainbow Dash yelled in frustration. Rainbowshine had lost her last three matches and this defeat makes four. She was in a bit of a slump in her career right now, but Rainbow Dash couldn't help but rage. Rainbow Blaze put his face in his hands in equal frustration.

Rainbow: "Why has she been losing so much, lately?!" Rainbow Dash raged.

R. Blaze: "She's been having some trouble with other stuff, lately. Cut her some slack, Dash." Rainbow Blaze said. Because all of their names started with rainbow they would say the second part of their names instead.

Rainbow: "Sorry." Rainbow Dash apologized with a sad look on her face.

R. Blaze waved his hand and held his fist out to her daughter. "It's cool."

Rainbow Dash smiled as she bumped the fist of her father. After a minute of silence, Rainbow Blaze asked the question he was supposed to have asked earlier.

R. Blaze: "So how'd the tournament go?" Like he needed to ask.

Rainbow Dash put her hands on her hips and gave him a look that made it sound like he asked the most stupid question in the world. She then proceeded back to the hallway to pick up the duffel bag and throw it on the couch. Rainbow Dash then smiled as she unzipped it and placed both of her hands in it.

Rainbow: "You ready for this?" Rainbow said with gleeful anticipation.

R. Blaze: "Well don't hold me in suspense here! Show me!"

Rainbow: "Alright then…BAM!" Rainbow Dash quickly pulled out the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship belt out of the bag and held it up above her head for Rainbow Blaze to see.

Rainbow Blazed whistled in admiration at the belt. "Damn, bro! That's some nice blingage!"

Rainbow Dash smiled as she held her head up. "I know. But do you know what makes this bad boy look even better?"

R. Blaze: "I have no Idea!"

Rainbow Dash then lowered the belt and put it around her waist to buckle it. "Me wearing it!" Rainbow Dash proudly announced with much gusto.

R. Blaze slapped nodded his head as he stroked his chin, impressed. "Wow. You're right. That looks pretty boss on you." said Rainbow Blaze.

Rainbow: "I know, right?!" Rainbow Dash said as she began twisting her body into various poses as if she were having her picture taken in a photo shoot.

Rainbow Blaze laughed as he got up to embrace hug Rainbow Dash who returned it. "Real proud of ya, champ." Rainbow Blaze then broke the hug to put out his fist again.

Rainbow: "Thanks coach." Rainbow Dash said as she bumped his fist.

Rainbow Blaze suddenly got excited as he held up his finger. "Hey! You know what a champ gets right?" Rainbow Blaze asked to the confused Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Blaze then went to the refrigerator to grab a slice of pizza and show it to Rainbow Dash.

R. Blaze: "The very LAST slice of pizza!" Rainbow Blaze said presenting her prize. However, Rainbow Dash held up her hand and pushed it away from her face.

Rainbow: "Sorry man! I'm too tired for food." Rainbow Dash said with her hand against the side of her head.

Rainbow Blaze shrugged. "Suit yourself." Rainbow Blaze said as he ate the last piece of pizza.

While he was doing that, Rainbow Dash was already heading for her room. Rainbow Dash opened the door to her room and kicked off her shoes leaving only the socks on. Rainbow Dash didn't really feel like changing into her night clothes so she decided to screw it and sleep with her clothes on. Rainbow Dash unbuckled the belt and put it gently onto her bed. Rainbow Dash then covered up the belt with a blanket before kissing it goodnight and crawling beside it o fall into a deep sleep unaware that Rainbow Rlaze was watching her the entire time.

Rainbow Blaze turned off the lights in Rainbow Dash's room. He looked to see that Rainbow Dash was cuddling the belt as she slept.

R. Blaze: "Okay…that's only KINDA creepy." Rainbow Blaze whispered to himself as he slowly closed the door.

* * *

**I sure hope you did not just simply skim through this chapter. This chapter is important. You will see soon enough. On another note: Please continue to send me reviews. They make me feel more motivated to continue this little project of mine. Arevoir.  
**


	8. Starting on a High Note

**Greetings. I am Vultarain01. This chapter will be quite the interesting treat. If you can interpret the main plot of this chapter by the chapter title then you will most likely know what's coming. Enjoy. Danke.  
**

**Disclaimer: ********I do not own MLP or its respective characters. I only own Oc's but there are none on this chapter so saying this was probably pointless. I digress. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Monday, September 14**

It was a rather cloudy Monday at Canterlot High school and everyone was exhausted from their weekends off. However, exhausted was an understatement when you've been spending your weekend at an abandoned building wrestling with your best friends. The Mane 6 had a wonderful weekend despite their exhaustion, however. They had a two week long tournament for the Canterlot Diva's Central Championship title which was exhilarating for all of them to compete in. However, the winner of the tournament was Rainbow Dash who claimed the title of Canterlot Diva's Central Champion. What to do afterwards…was hard to say. Since the Mane 6 didn't have any time to meet after school this week, they decided to meet during lunch period; they all had the same lunch period, so they could always meet up there during school. However, when discussing their more important business (such as wrestling) they would all go to the abandoned table in the very back of the lunchroom. Luckily, Canterlot High School was an immensely big school, and that means an immensely sized lunchroom where they were safer from unwanted ears.

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash were already at the abandoned table and were waiting on Applejack and Fluttershy who have finally arrived with their food trays.

Rainbow: "What took you guys so long?" asked Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy: "Oh. I'm sorry. I was waiting on the salad I ordered and it took longer than I expected it to." Over half of the food at Canterlot High usually has meat based products in them. So, being a vegetarian, she has to preorder her lunch composed of vegetables and fruits so she doesn't have to eat any of those poor animals.

Applejack: "And Ah was behind her." Applejack confirmed.

Rarity: "It's fine darling. Now take a seat. We're about to start." Rarity said patting the seat next to her for Fluttershy. Applejack took the seat next to Twilight who was also sitting next to Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie was standing up and was peering above Twilight's head.

Twilight cleared her throat. "Well, I actually want to start off by showing you all something." Twilight said as she took out a sheet of computer paper.

The rest of the Mane 6 looked over to see what it was.

* * *

**CCPW Official Roster and Rankings**

Canterlot Diva's Central Champion: Rainbow Dash = Victories: 3 * Defeats: 0 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: 3

1. Applejack = Victories: 2 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: 1

2. Rarity = Victories: 1 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 2 * P-Position: 0

3. Twilight Sparkle = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: -1

4. Pinkie Pie = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: -1

5. Fluttershy = Victories: 0 * Defeats: 1 * Shows: 1 * P-Position: -1

* * *

Pinkie: "What's that, Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight: "This is the official CCPW Roster and Ranking sheet!" Twilight said proudly. "This sheet shows the number of wrestlers, the names of the wrestlers, and their rankings."

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. "You sure, because this doesn't look like any ranking system I've ever seen by other wrestling companies." Rainbow Dash observed.

Twilight: "Well...no. It isn't. This is just a system I created for OUR group. I know it's unconventional but it's the simplest system

I could come up with." Twilight reasoned.

Rarity looked over the sheet with concern. "It does appear to be simple, but do you mind telling us the details of this ranking system of yours?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie: "Yeah! Like, what are shows?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Twilight: "In this case, shows are the number of times a wrestler competes in a match. Like, when you show up or not. For instance, you have only participated in one match against Rarity. However, since you lost, Rarity went on to the three-way match resulting in her participation of TWO matches.

Pinkie Pie crossed her arms. "I guess that makes sense."

Fluttershy lightly poked Twilight on the shoulder to get her attention. "Um…excuse me?" Fluttershy said in a quiet voice.

Twilight turned to face Fluttershy. "Yes?"

Fluttershy: "I don't wanna be rude, but I'm curious as to what those are." Fluttershy said pointing at the word P-Position.

Twilight: "Oh, those are your point positions." Twilight answered.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie suddenly were about to burst into fits of laughter but caught themselves and tried to hold them in.

Twilight frowned. "What's so funny?" Twilight asked with a small glint of irritation.

Rainbow Dash tried her best to stop laughing enough to answer Twilight's question. "I'm sorry…it's just…" Rainbow Dash felt she was about to start laughing again so she quickly whispered her thoughts into Twilight's ear before bursting out laughing onto the floor along with Pinkie Pie who gave up the fight a little while ago.

Twilight's cheeks blushed a rather dark shade of crimson. "Rainbow Dash! That's not what P-Position means!" Twilight said appalled by Rainbow Dash's filthy thoughts.

As Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were laughing, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy sat, confused by their friends' behavior.

Applejack: "What in the blazes is so funny? There's nothin' funny about a…" Applejack's voice trailed off as she suddenly realized the reference and started to chuckle as well.

Rarity: "What?" Rarity asked still confused. Applejack leaned in to whisper to Rarity who scrunched up her face in disgust. "Eeeeeeeyeeeeew! Rainbow Dash, that's repulsive! Why ever would you think of such a thing?!" Rarity exclaimed.

Fluttershy: "Was it really that bad?" Fluttershy asked nervously. Rarity's only response was passing on a whisper to Fluttershy that made her blush madly and cover her face. "Oh. My."

Twilight: "That's not funny! I'm being serious!" Twilight said sharply.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash eventually calmed down. Pinkie Pie, however, needed a good nudge to the ribs by Rainbow Dash for her to stop.

Recovering from the disturbing misinterpretation of her system, Twilight cleared her throat and continued. "Now then. Your P-Position is-

Twilight was interrupted by the snickering of Pinkie Pie. Twilight turned around to shoot her an annoyed look to which Pinkie Pie immediately stopped snickering and blushed with a bashful grin on her face. "Oopsie."

Twilight slowly turned her attention back to the paper. "Now. P-Position stands for Point Position. Your point position will determine your rankings among the roster of CCPW. Your point positions will be determined by the amount of victories and defeats you have. Your final P-Position will be determined by subtracting your defeats from your victories. For example, Fluttershy lost once and didn't show for the three-way match so her point position is -1. Rarity on the other hand won her first match which originally gave her a 1, but lost her second match which brought her back down to a 0."

Rarity: "If that is indeed the case then why do Applejack and Rainbow Dash have one more point then they should have?"

Twilight: "Well that's a special case. In the scenario of when two wrestlers make one opponent submit at the same time or pin two of their opponents at the same time, both of those wrestlers receive one point. Applejack and Rainbow Dash both made you submit so they each received one point. Now if say only Applejack was to make you submit then she would have gotten the point and Rainbow Dash would have received no point."

Rarity: "I see. Then why do I only have a one point reduction instead of two?"

Twilight: "Because, even though both of them defeated you that still only counts as one defeat. Not two." Twilight reasoned.

Rarity: "That makes sense." Rarity agreed.

Fluttershy: "So, the champion is the one with the highest point position?"

Twilight: "Well, no. Although your point position does affect your rankings, the champion and number one contender are special cases. Now listen carefully. This might seem a bit complex at first, but I assure you, you'll understand by the end of it. Now, once you're the champion your point position no longer determines your championship status. This is because the champion is able to lose any match as long as it's not a title bout match or any match that has the title on the line. However, the champion still has to try and win their matches because their point position DOES matter at that point. When a champion loses their title, they get sent back down into the regular ranks depending on their point position. And if the former champion's point position were to be higher than the others they would then be put directly one rank below the number one contender and the next highest rank that was originally below the number one contender becomes the new number one contender. However, in that instance, if the former champion's point position is higher than the newly placed number one contender's point position, then that's grounds for an immediate number #1 contender's match. If the former champion wins, then they become the number one contender. If the former champion loses, the new number one contender remains and the former champion's point position is still to remain in the rank under the number one contender. With the pointing system still applying, of course."

Rarity: "Well, how does the number one contender fall into this system of yours?" asked Rarity.

Twilight: "Well Rarity, the number one contender is the highest ranking wrestler besides the champion. Just saying that just in case you weren't completely sure. Anyway, the number one contender is able to challenge the current champion for a shot at winning the title and becoming the new champion. However, the number one contender can only challenge the champion if the champion has been defeated twice in a row. It is then that the number one contender can challenge the champion. However, the number one contender can change quickly. The wrestler with the rank position below the number one contender's rank position is able to challenge them to a #1 contender's match if their point position is greater or equal to the current number one contender's point position. If the number one contender loses that match then they have to hand over the position of number one contender to their opponent. If they win then they still remain the number one competitor. All with the pointing system still applied. All in all, both the champion and number one contender are two individually fixed Ranks that can only be achieved through certain conditions. And anything below the champion position and the top two positions are determined primarily by the pointing system."

Everyone absorbed this information slowly trying to bring the idea together in their heads. After a little while they all figured out Twilight's system and nodded in silent agreement except for Rainbow Dash who had a question.

Rainbow: "So, what are we gonna do next?"

Twilight shrugged. "Well, since there are no matches that will be for the title of champion or number one contender yet I say we go back to the abandoned building this weekend and do a couple of standard matches. Then at the end of the matches we can see if anyone is eligible for #1 contender matches or title bouts."

Rarity: "Well, what about the Canterlot Diva's tag team championship belts? Don't we have to determine them as well?"

Twilight: "Well, I was thinking we shouldn't go into that right away." Twilight answered.

Pinkie: "Why not?"

Twilight: "It's just that we just got through with another tournament only recently. Doing another tournament just after finishing a recent one has got to put stress on us. I think we should start off with regular matches and compete in the Canterlot Diva's Tag Team Champion ship later on. Blowing off some steam after a recent tournament should help us compete better in that tournament later on, don't you think?" Twilight said with slight concern.

The rest of the Mane 6 stood in silence for a while before answering.

Applejack: "Ah think Twilight's right, y'all. I don't think going straight into another competition is too healthy." Applejack conceded.

Rarity: "I agree. Too much competition is bad for your skin."

Twilight: "I mean the reason why we set up CCPW was to wrestle and have fun, right?" Twilight added.

Rainbow: "I like to win, but there's no fun in winning if you're not having fun while you do it." Rainbow Dash conceded.

Fluttershy: "I agree to."

Pinkie: "Me three!"

Twilight: "So then let's all agree to compete; but have fun doing it!" Twilight said cheerfully.

Applejack:. "I like the sound of that."

Rarity: "Indeed."

Pinkie: "I like fun!"

Fluttershy: "Yes."

Rainbow: "Totally!"

? : "Sounds cool."

?: "I concur."

The mane 6 jumped at the sound of the two voices that entered the conversation. They were probably too absorbed in their conversations to notice that two of their fellow classmates were watching them. The first one was Vinyl Scratch who was in her regular attire (See EG: Rainbow Rocks). She had short moderate cobalt blue hair with cyan stripes that goes behind her ears, would reach down to the bottom of her neck then blows forward along the sides of her neck. Her cerise eyes were hidden behind her black-rimmed glasses with dark purple glass that gradiates into moderate heliotrope. She was also had her light teal headphones around her neck that was connected to a wire that lead to the phone in her hand. She was a disk jockey who would always be wearing her headphones and listening to loud Techno or Dub step music. They knew her well as a rather laid back person who really liked to drop some bass in contrast to the second girl next to her. Her name was Octavia Melody. Octavia was a little taller than Vinyl Scratch and wore her thin grey suit-like coat unbuttoned over her white, buttoned, collar shirt that had a pink bow tied around the collar. The shirt was tucked into a black, leg tight skirt that reached just above her knees. She also wore long white socks and light brown slip-on, laceless shoes. She had long, dark grey hair that had a clump at the front of her hair but was pulled back over her ears and straight down onto her back and had grayish mulberry colored eyes. Octavia was a cellist in the school orchestra who, unlike Vinyl Scratch, was more interested in the Classical genre of music and detested Dub step, or any kind of modern Rock or Techno music for that matter. Octavia always seemed to be stuck up compared to Vinyl Scratch's laid back nature. The two would constantly argue with each other and take stabs at one anothers tastes in music, and yet they are the best of friends. They were kind of like Applejack and Rarity. They are two different people, but they seem to be able to find common ground and get along.

Vinyl Scratch held up her hand and gave it a slight wave before greeting her startled peers. "Hey! What's up?!" Vinyl scratch said casually as if she was always there.

Rainbow Dash was first to react. "What's up?! What's up is that you two came out of nowhere and scared the hell out of us! Were you eavesdropping on us this whole time?!" Rainbow Dash asked angrily.

Vinyl Scratch raised up her hands in surrender. "Hey! Take it easy Rainbow Dash." Vinyl Scratch then pointed a finger at Octavia. "It was her idea." Vinyl quickly accused.

Octavia was taken aback. "Vinyl! You said we should come over here and observe them, not me!" Octavia snapped back in her transatlantic accent.

Vinyl Scratch quickly conceded. "Okay! Okay! It was my Idea. We heard the word 'Wrestling' so me and Tavi got curious."

Applejack stood up and went up beside Rainbow Dash and crossed her arms. "How much did y'all hear?" asked Applejack.

Vinyl Scratch scratched the back of her head. "Well, we heard Rainbow Dash talking to herself earlier today. Something about being the greatest wrestler of all time or something like that."

The rest of the Mane 6 turned to Rainbow Dash with unamused glares. Rainbow Dash was blushing madly with a nervous smile. "Hehehe…sorry?" Rainbow Dash said rubbing the back of her head feeling like the biggest idiot on earth.

Octavia looked at the ground before speaking. "As previously stated, we were curious so Vinyl insisted that we go ask you about Rainbow Dash. However you all seemed too absorbed in your conversation to notice us, so we waited for you to notice but you didn't and we ended up listening to everything you have just said." Octavia said with a reluctant tone.

Twilight: "To be honest, I am more curious as to why you two even care about professional wrestling at all."

Vinyl Scratch and Octavia looked at each other before proceeding to sit down with the rest of the Mane 6.

Vinyl: "Well, you know how me and Tavi like music right?"

Twilight: "Yeah?"

Vinyl: "Well, we both like wrestling just as much." Vinyl Scratch stated firmly.

Mane 6: "Really?"

Vinyl: "Yeah. I always liked pro wrestling. It's a fun sport. I watch it with my old man all the time when I'm not working on my music. I kinda picked up a few things from that, you know?"

It was easy to see why Vinyl Scratch would be interested in pro wrestling, but the real shocker was that Octavia liked pro wrestling. Octavia. The girl who was even more stuck up and sophisticated than Rarity and had little stomach for any kind of 'barbaric behavior' likes pro wrestling just as much as Vinyl Scratch.

Octavia looked up and tried her best to put on a serious face but it turned into more of an embarrassed frown. "Well…You see…My uncle used to be a professional wrestler. I used to go to all of his matches to support him. When he retired I didn't have anyone to root for anymore. So I would sometimes turn on the television when I'm alone and watch a few matches from time to time. I'm not sure what it is, but for some reason it just excites me."

The Mane 6 weren't sure how to react to Octavia sharing such personal information like that. Eventually Twilight asked the question that they were all wondering.

Twilight: "Why are you telling us all this?" Twilight asked.

Octavia: "We would hope this would help you trust us a little bit more before we ask if we could join CCPW." Octavia answered.

Twilight blinked. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Twilight asked again.

Vinyl: "Can we join CCPW?" Vinyl Scratch repeated.

The reaction from the question was one of both confusion and doubt. They never intended for anyone other than themselves to be a part of this little secret of theirs. I mean they knew them both rather well, but…

Vinyl: "Twilight."

Twilight turned to see that Vinyl Scratch had removed her glasses to show her cerise colored eyes and put her hands into a praying position.

Vinyl: "C'mon! It would be so cool to actually wrestle! Right Tavi?!" Vinyl Scratch said referring to her friend.

Octavia put on a serious face and held her nose up in the air a little before answering. "Vinyl, please! I refuse to stoop to groveling. " Octavia then looked at Twilight. "However, I can ask you politely to consider us for CCPW. You have my word that not a word shall be spoken from my lips."

Twilight looked at the two and figured in her mind if she should let them join or not. However, this probably a problem she has to share with her friends. They are part of CCPW to, after all.

Twilight: "Can you give us all a minute?" Twilight asked politely before gesturing the other's to come in for a huddle.

Twilight: "What do you guys think? Should we let them join?"

Rainbow: "I dunno…what if they spill their guts?" Rainbow Dash asked with caution.

Pinkie: "I think we should! Vinyl helped me with a lot of my parties as a DJ and she was always helped me out whenever I needed her." Pinkie Pie defended.

Fluttershy: "I admit I don't know Octavia too well, but despite her posh attitude I think we should at least give her a chance."

Rarity lifted her head to look at Octavia and stare at her briefly before putting her head back into the huddle. "I agree with Fluttershy. We may not know them as well as we do each other, but they are obviously passionate about this as we are. I say we welcome them."

Rainbow: "Could be fun to knock some new heads around?" Rainbow Dash chimed in.

Applejack shrugged. "Ah think it's worth a shot."

They all gave a brief nod before breaking the huddle; satisfied with their decision. Twilight then proceeded toward Vinyl Scratch and Octavia and guided them further down the table away from the other students as possible so as to make sure they are not heard again.

Twilight: "We've reached a decision. Vinyl Scratch. Octavia. Welcome to Canterlot Carnage Pro Wrestling!" Twilight said extending her hand.

Vinyl Scratch and Octavia both lit up to the good news. Vinyl used both of her hands to grab Twilight's and shook it with excessive force. "Thanks bro! This is gonna be so tight! My lips are sealed, I promise!" Vinyl said with obvious excitement.

Twilight: "Great!" Twilight said with an awkward smile.

After Vinyl released her grip from Twilight, she was soon met with another extended hand which belonged to Octavia.

Octavia: "It seems we are going to be opponents as well as friends then. Thank you for allowing us into your social gathering. You will not regret this decision, Twilight." Octavia said with a mildly confident smile.

Twilight smiled back as she shook Octavia's hand firmly. "Indeed I won't!" Twilight responded with equal confidence.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie jumped in between the two and hooked both of her arms around both of their necks and pulled them both toward her until all of their cheeks were touching. "Do you know what THIS calls for?!" Pinkie Pie asked with bursting anticipation.

Octavia: "What?" Octavia asked slightly startled.

Pinkie: "A PA-

Pinkie Pie was interrupted by Applejack's hand covering her mouth to contain her outburst and pulling her away. "Pinkie, be quiet! We already have enough loudmouths around here without you addin' to the problem!" Applejack said as she was pointing her thumb over at Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: "Hey!"

Applejack suddenly took her hand off of Pinkie's moth after hearing a slurping sound and feeling Pinkie's tongue against her palm.

Applejack: "Awwwe! Did y'all just lick my hand?!" Applejack asked in repulse.

Pinkie: "Yep! You know, contrary to your name you don't taste anything like apples!" Pinkie Pie accused with a pointed finger.

Twilight: "Anyway! We're going to be having a couple of matches this Saturday. Would you two be interested in participating in your debut matches then?" Twilight asked.

Vinyl: "I'll be there! And I'm gonna be droppin' you like bass!" Vinyl Scratch said with as much swagger as she could muster.

Octavia rolled her eyes. "We will be there." Octavia assured.

Twilight: "Great! I'll text you the time. Also, you'll have to text Rarity your sizes so she can prepare your wrestling attire." Twilight said gesturing toward Rarity.

Rarity: "I'll make designs for them and then I can run them by you. If there's something you would like, then by all means please say. I'll also need your input on your entrance theme music-

Rarity was interrupted by Octavia putting her hand up to her. "That won't be necessary. I am perfectly capable of writing and creating my own theme entrance." Octavia assured.

Vinyl: "Yeah, don't sweat it Rarity. We can make our own stuff. Besides, that's just less stress on you and more fun for us!" Vinyl also assured.

Rarity shrugged. "Alright then." Twilight and Rarity then traded phone numbers with Vinyl Scratch and Octavia before the lunch bell rang for them to head on back to class.

Vinyl: "Okay then. I'll see you guys Saturday!" Vinyl Scratch said before putting on her headphones and rocked her head as she left.

Octavia: "Until Saturday. I must bid you Farewell." Octavia said before walking away as well.

Twilight: "Looks like we're going to have to head back to class."

Pinkie Pie gave Applejack a look of happy anticipation. "Unless SOMEBODY wants to buy me a chocolate bar from the vending machine?" Pinkie Pie said with eagerness lingering in her voice.

Applejack raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "What do ya mean?"

Pinkie: "You said you would get me a new chocolate bar after the tournament!" Pinkie accused.

Applejack: "No. Ah said ah would get you a new chocolate bare after AH win the tournament. But ah didn't win so ah don't owe diddly!" Applejack said as she walked away.

Pinkie Pie: "Grrr! I'm calling a lawyer!" Pinkie Pie yelled back as she took out her phone and dialed a series of numbers. She held up the phone to her ear and waited for it to stop ringing before answering.

Pinkie: "Hello, operator? Yeah, gimmie a collect call to the Wright Anything Agency…"

* * *

**I'm sorry I am not talking more in this chapter but apparently I am being rushed. However, That is beside the point. The point is that if you have enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review. If not, then please leave me a review. Until next chapter. Arevoir.**


End file.
